Back Home
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: The Starlights are back in Kinmoku and of course, there are new enemies. And these two will do whatever it takes to rule Kinmokusei -- kidnap Usagi and Yaten, destroy the palace, kill Kakyuu.. You name it. They'll try it.
1. Chapter One


    By Kirei Sutaa Senshi & Kawaii Senshi no Ai
    (SugoiLiliKou@senshi.net & Kawaii_three_lights@hotmail.com)
    Back Homepart one
    - - - - - - -
    Back on Kinmoku. . .
    Kinmoku . . .
    Kinmoku. . .
    The Starlights have been waiting for this day, ever since
    Galaxia's attack just awhile ago. And. . . They were girls again.
    No more fans chasing them day and night, no more running home after
    concerts, no more stalkers. They were free. The three Starlights
    were finally free. Hiiraa was leaning back against a chair in the
    palace "Finally. . . I'm so tired." she complained.
    Meikaa and Faitaa sat down next to her, agreeing. "Hai
    hai. . .it's been awhile since I could just stay home all day doing
    absolutly nothing." said Faitaa.
    "Nothing. .? Heh. You never EVER did nothing. You were
    either working on the mission, or flirting with your 'odango.'" said Meikaa, snickering.
    "Urusai. . ."
    The sweet smell of olives suddenly appeared. . followed
    by Purincesu Kakyuu walking into the room where the Lights were.
    "Neh, neh. . . Sutaaraitsu. . . we didn't come back
    here to bicker. . . . Hang around and relax. . you deserve it."
    The three of them got up and kneeled down. "Hai, Kakyuu-hime. . ."
    "Stand up. . . get some rest. Everything is back to how it was again."
    They nodded standing up as she walked out of the room.
    Hiiraa sighed and jumped on the couch, laying out on it.
    "Lazy little. . . ." started Faitaa, but couldnt finish,
    since Meikaa smacked her head gently.
    "Neh, now that we have free time. . what do we do?" Hiiraa asked, blinking.
    "You know what would be fun. ." said Faitaa, smiling.
    "Nani?" Meika looked over to Faitaa who was standing
    in front of Hiiraa. Hiiraa looked up to her blinking. "Well?"
    "You know how. . . we used to sing to our purincesu. . to try and find her. .?"
    Hiiraa nearly fell off the couch. "Of course I remember, baka."
    "Well. . . why don't we sing for them. . . .?"
    Meikaa and Hiiraa blinked, their eyes softening up ad
    they nodded, but then Hiiraa sneered, staring at Faitaa. "For your, 'odango', ne?"
    "Just be quiet for once and do something without questioning it."
    Hiiraa leaned back on the couch, her eyes wide open from
    surprise. "You're finally standing up to me."
    Meikaa shoock her head. "Where should we sing from?"
    Faitaa scratched her head, blinking as she thought. "The garden in the back. . .?"
    The other two agreed, following her to the back. Hiiraa
    and Meikaa stood outside waiting for Faitaa.
    "It's her idea and she isn't even around for it." Hiiraa complained.
    "Hiiraa, chill."
    Faitaa came back out, with three microphones." Hai."*
    They took them, standing side by side as usual. "Without
    the music itself, Faitaa...?" asked Meikaa.
    "You even think they'll hear us. . .? We -are- in a different part of the solar system. ."
    "They will hear us, and it will do. I was thinking about
    other things to remember to grab one of our own CDs before we left."
    They started it off, with 'Nagareboshi He', singing differently
    for two reasons. One, they were girls now, two, it wasn't completly for their purincesu this time.
    " Kimi no kaori zu tsu to. . . .
    boku no koe yo todoke. ."
    "Hiiraa picked up a yellow rose that lay near her, since
    they were in the garden, sniffing it as she sang, her lime green eyes shut. .
    ". . .ima doko ni iruno. .
    boku no princess. . ."
    Faitaa took petals from a red rose, that layed there
    near them, tossing them up in the air with a slender hand, hernavy blue eyes were halfway shut. .
    "kotaete. .
    imasugu. . ."
    Meikaa held a white rose in her hand, twirling it around
    as she sang, her light purple eyes shut as well. .
    "kotaete. .
    yasashiku. . . . ."
    Back on earth, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako were outside
    Rei's grandpa's shrine, staring up at the sunset. Usagi had her
    sapphire eyes closed, the wind blowing her blonde hair across her face.
    "To oiyo sora kakennuketeku. .
    nagareboshi ni nega uyouma. .
    aitai to sasayaku. . . ."
    ***
    She opened her eyes wide, trembling a little. "Nani yo.
    . . Usagi-chan. .?" asked Makoto.
    "That voice. . ."
    "What voice?" asked Minako, blinking.
    "That voice. . . it sounds so. . familiar. . those lyrics. ."
    The other senshi looked to each other shrugging, as they
    shut their eyes and listened carefully, not any of them making a sound.
    "Toki ga sugite otona ni naru
    boku no yatsuto kizu ita no sa. .
    tarinai kakera ni. . . ."
    "I hear it!" said Ami, her blue eyes wide open. "I hear someone singing. ."
    Minako took a bit out of one of the rice cakes Makoto
    made. "it. . *munch* . . . sounds like one of the . . . *munch* . . . Three Lights' songs. ."
    "The Three. . . Lights. ."
    "Seiya no. ."
    "Usagi. . ." started Rei.
    She stood up, trembling slightly, her sapphire eyes wide
    open as she turned to her fellow senshi. "I know it sounds silly.
    . But it's Seiya!! I'm telling you. ."
    Makoto stood up, emerald eyes open halfway as she listened. "It is Seiya. ."
    Ami and Rei stood up as well. "And Yaten-kun and Taiki-san. . ."
    Minako finished the rice cake, standing up. "Sou! They
    probably fell for our good looks and charm, so, that, they're sending us a message!"
    The other four nearly fell. "Minako-chan. . ."
    "Demo. . !! Usagi-chan. . . you aren't with Mamoru-baka-san anymore. . . ne?"
    Usagi nodded to that, blushing as she slowly figured out what Minako was saying.
    "Maybe they found out. . ."
    They looked back up at the sky, hearts pounding with
    new emotions and thoughts, as Nagareboshi he could be heard clearly, throught Tokyo.
    Usagi smiled a little, staring at the outcoming stars
    as she quietly whispered to herself. "Maybe we can work it out this time. ."
    They stopped singing, looking up at the sky. "You think
    they heard us. .?" asked Meikaa.
    "I know so. . ." said Faitaa, quietly, looking down with
    halfopen navy blue eyes, as she smiled slightly, looking up. "They heard us."
    "How can you be so sure?" asked Hiiraa, still holding the yellow rose.
    "Odango heard us. ."
    "I'm sure they all did. . ."
    The three of them turned around, hearing the voice, as
    well as the scent of olives that suddenly surrounded them. "Purincesu. . ."
    "They heard you loud and clear. . The same way I heard you."
    "Che. . .arigatou." said Faitaa, the other two nodded.
    Kakyuu nodded, walking back inside. "Oyasumi nasai, Sutaalights. ."
    "Oyasumi nasai. ." the Lights replied.
    "Saa, let's go back inside. . ." Hiiraa said, walking
    in after Kakyuu as she streached out her arms.
    Faitaa and Meikaa shaked their heads. "Lazy."
    Meikaa laughed quietly, following Hiiraa. Faitaa followed
    up to the doorway, but turned around, singing her own single, picking
    up a petal from a red rose. "Never forget. . odango. . . We'll meet
    again someday. . and you never know. . . it might even work out this time. ."
    


	2. Chapter Two


    Back Home
    part 2
    Rizu & D-chanerz
    [ notes!: In Kinmoku-sei, or not, Kakyuu -always- addressed
    the Lights by their henshined names.
    And so. . .it would be. . .they aren't always henshined,
    but they're still called Faitaa, Hiiraa and Meikaa, except by each
    other. At least in this fanfic.
    And they aren't really sisters. They were raised by different
    mothers, and were then being raised by Kakyuu's mother, as if they were really sisters.
    And, they're really girls. -.- I cannot stress that enough.
    Faitaa being Fighter,
    Hiiraa being Healer,
    Meikaa being Maker.
    Arigatou. ]
    It was morning. Faitaa opened her navy blue
    eyes slowly, and only halfway. She was in her own room as she got
    up, walking downstairs into the living room. She nearly fell over
    when she saw Hiiraa sitting upside-down on the couch, eyes shut.
    "You have to be kidding me, Yaten. ."
    Snickering silently, she walked over to her "sister," poking her.
    Nothing.
    "Che. . ." she poked her again. Still nothing. "Lazy
    little. .!" Faitaa grabbed her ponytail, pulling it hard. Hiiraa
    opened her lime green eyes wide, letting out a small yell as she
    fell off of the couch near Faitaa's feet.
    "Brat!!! What gives you the right to wake me up? Especially like that?!?!"
    Faitaa giggled, brushing strands of black hair away from her eyes. "I felt like it."
    "You felt like it. . . If I felt like throwing you off
    of a bridge. . . ." She stopped, blinking as she narrowed her eyes,
    her lips going into a faint smirk.
    Faitaa blinked, backing up as she shook her head, laughing
    nervously. "Hehe. . .iie. .that's alright Yaten. . . . You don't
    have to--" she ran, out of the living room, through the kitchen
    and up the stairs, Hiiraa right behind her. "Get back here already!"
    Meikaa was in her room, reading a book of poetry, suddenly
    interupted by screams, and the sound of someone's head slamming against her door.
    Sighing, she got up, opening the door, blinking, just
    to see her allies lying on the floor next to her door dazed, after both of them crashed into it.
    "Yaten. .Seiya. ." There was a pause. "You two alright?"
    Hiiraa got up holding her head, kicking Faitaa lightly.
    "I could be better. .would be if baka Seiya didn't wake me up!"
    "You deserved it!"
    "I did not!"
    "You did too!"
    "I did--"
    Meikaa cleared her throat, before Hiiraa could finish.
    "If you two had woken up earlier. . You would have heard Kakyuu-hime's announcement."
    "Announcement. .?" questioned Faitaa.
    "Hai. We can go back anytime."
    "Back where?"
    "How slow are you. . . Back to earth."
    ***
    Faitaa stared at Meikaa, then to Hiiraa who was in shock, blinking slowly.
    "How soon can we go. . .?" asked Faitaa timidly.
    "As soon as we want."
    "Are you crazy. .?!" started Hiiraa This is the whole
    reason we went to earth. .to return to life like this!"
    "Demo. ."
    "You want to see her again, don't you Seiya. .?"
    There was silence.
    Hiiraa looked hurt, her lime green eyes staring at Faitaa
    in anger. "You'd rather go back to earth with her than stay here with us, wouldn't you?"
    She said nothing, Meikaa sighed putting a hand to Hiiraa's shoulder. "Yamete. ."
    "No!" she pried her hand away from her shoulder. "You would, wouldn't you, Seiya?"
    Faitaa stayed silent, staring at her older sisters, worridly
    and impatiently. "Is it wrong?"
    "It's. . .wrong. ."
    Hiiraa muttered, turning around and out of the room, incredibly hurt by this.
    Meikaa turned, and looked to Faitaa. "Seiya, you sure. .?"
    "Let me talk to her first. . ."
    Faitaa followed her 'sister,' a bit worried after her
    reaction. She made it to her room, knocking on the door. "Yaten. .?"
    "What do YOU want?"
    "Che. . .I'm your 'sister,' I'm worried about you. ."
    There was silence for a moment.
    "Come in. ."
    Faitaa opened the door, peeking in, navy blue eyes blinking
    with curiosity. She found Hiiraa, lying on her bed, her back turnedto her. "Yaten. ." She poked her.
    "I wouldn't have left you and Taiki here. . . Or the
    purincesu. You all can come if you want. ."
    "I know that. ."
    "Then what's wrong with you? I've never seen you so
    depressed."
    "It's just. . This is what I want. To stay here on Kinmoku-sei,
    with you, Taiki and Kakyuu-hime. I don't want to go back to earth
    and remember what we went through. ."
    Faitaa nodded, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I
    understand you completly. ."
    "Then you won't leave. .?"
    "Iie. . . Why don't we bring them here?"
    Hiiraa sat up, staring at Faitaa in shock. "Bring. . them. .
    here?!"
    Faitaa blinked, nodding as she looked to her with serious
    eyes.
    Hiiraa smiled, nodding. "Hai! bring them here. . Minako
    won't fall in love with me this time. ."
    She muttered, then giggled, winking towards her 'sister.'
    ***
    The both of them smiled to each other, getting up walking
    downstairs. Meikaa was sitting on the couch, raising an eyebrow
    at the two. "Ara? You don't hate each other anymore?"
    "Iie. .we actually have a pretty good idea." said Faitaa,
    smirking.
    "What would that be?"
    "Instead of going there, why don't we bring them here?"
    suggested Hiiraa, her eyes had a new sparkle in them.
    "Not a bad idea. . I'm surprised you two could come up
    with something that isn't as immature as you."
    Hiiraa scowled and Faitaa shook her head. "Anyway. ."
    "When will we go get them?"
    "Hw about now?" Meikaa stood up, putting her book down on the
    couch.
    "Now sounds great!" Faitaa was smiling brightly.
    "Nani? Will you still flirt with Usagi even as a girl?"
    Faitaa smacked Hiiraa with a pillow repeatedly. "Maybe. Leave
    me alone about it."
    Meikaa smirked. "It'll be nice to see Mizuno-sama again. ."
    "I can't wait to see odango again. ."
    Hiiraa's face faulted, blinking as she thought. "Who am I
    excited to see. ."
    "it's a plan then! Let's go!" Faitaa walked out the door,
    Meikaa following her.
    "Right. . . Let's go. ." Hiiraa slowly followed, sighing
    along the way.
    10:49pm
    8/9/00
    ^^ tee hee.
    


	3. Chapter Three


    by Kirei Sutaa Senshi & Kawaii Senshi no Ai
    SugoiLiliKou@senshi.net & kawaii_three_lights@hotmail.com
    part 3: back home
    notes at the bottom :O
    Yaten looked back towards the other two, shrugging
    as she followed them inside, sighing a bit. She was excited that
    she would see them again. . but she didn't know why. Seiya went
    into her room, locking the door. Taiki was outside her door, her
    ear on the door, listening. Yaten shrugged again, joining her. Seiya
    began to sing her own song. . 'A Galaxy of Difference, A One-sided
    Love' hoping Usagi would hear her, and her message.
    "Seiya no ore ga. .kanjiru. . fushigi na kimochi. .
    Faitaa no ore ga. .kanjiru. . shimeikon towa chigatta
    Kitto ginga ishinbu chigai na. . kata omoi da ne. . ."*
    She finshed, unlocking the door, opening it, looking towards the other two.
    "Well?"
    "They'll be here anytime now. ."
    ***
    Usagi and the others were still at Rei's temple.
    Usagi shut her eyes, yawning slightly. She then blinked, about 5
    minutes later, her sapphire eyes tinted with excitment. "An invitation. ."
    Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako looked to her. "nani?"
    "Seiya's inviting us to Kinmoku-sei!"
    "Really??" said Minako, her sapphire eyes blinking, full
    of excitment, just thinking about Yaten then.
    "Minako-chan. .if you forgot, Yaten's a girl now, remember?"
    said Ami, a sweatdrop appearing.
    Minako fell over, she wouldn't give up though, her sapphire
    eyes narrowed in determination. "Riiiiiight. ."
    "Should we henshin and teleport there. .?" she asked, pretty eager to go.
    "Hai. .! The sooner the better, wa ne?"
    "Hai!" said Makoto, standing up. "Around. . 7, good for everyone?"
    "Hai!"
    So it was settled. The five inner senshi would go to
    Kinmoku-sei at seven. Little did they know what was happening. .
    ***
    The Lights were henshined, each down on one knee as
    respect to their princess. "My beloved Sutaariatos. . Trouble approaches
    our planet yet again. . And so. . We must be on guard at all times."
    The three nodded, eyes tinted with fear and seriousness,
    as they got up facing her. Hiiraa looked incredibly annoyed. She
    had been looking forward to being lazy, and to go back to photography, but nooo.
    "we also have some help. . ."
    "Nani te. . ?" asked Faitaa, blinking.
    Kakyuu moved to the side, smiling, three Chibi Sutaariatsu behind her.
    The real Sutaariatsu blinked, raising eyebrows. Hiiraa's
    lime green eyes were tinted with annoyance. .as usual. Faitaa's
    with confusion, Meikaa's with suspicion.
    "These are.. Chibi Faitaa, Chibi Hiiraa, soshite, Chibi Meikaa."
    Chibi Faitaa came forward first, her light navy blue
    eyes tinted with excitement. Her short raven tresses in a low ponytail,
    one tightly gloved hand on her hip. Chibi Hiiraa followed her, her
    pure lime green eyes tinted with annoyance as well, and joy, her
    short silvery tresses in a low ponytail as well, one tightly gloved
    hand bent up, a finger on her chin, her other arm supporting that one.
    Chibi Meikaa was the last to come forwards, her lavender
    eyes staring at the true Sutaariatsu, a bit annoyed as well, but
    her eyes were tinted with wisdom. Their fu'kus tightly wrapped around
    their bodies, as did the real Sutaaraitsu. Their fu'kus were all
    the same, appearances as well. The only thing that separated them
    besides names, were that Faitaa, Hiiraa and Meikaa were each 21,
    while Chibi Faitaa, Chibi Hiiraa and Chibi Meikaa were each 15.
    "Not that chibi . ." muttered Hiiraa.
    "I heard you, Hiiraa. You should be more as of a role
    model, to me especially." said Chibi Hiiraa, annoyance and demand flowing through her voice.
    Hiiraa scowled, just nodding so as not to displease the purincesu.
    Chibi Faitaa smirked, holding a hand out towards Faitaa. "Nice to meet you . ."
    Faitaa blinked, her hand shaking Chibi Faitaa's.
    Suddenly, a blast hit the grounds of the palace, the
    six guardians standing in front of Kakyuu, falling over from the intensity of the blast.
    The real Sutaaraitsu stood back up. "Purincesu! You and
    the Chibi Sutaaraistu get out of here! Leave immediatly!" cried
    Faitaa, holding her sutaa eeru out.
    "Iie! I can't leave you here . ."
    A sudden blast blew Faitaa off of her feet, and through
    the window of the large living room of the palace. "Seiya!!!" screamed
    Chibi Faitaa, she running towards the window, carefully going through
    it. The other two Chibis and the Purincesu followed, Hiiraa and Meikaa staying outside.
    "Who did that . . ?! Show yourself!!" screamed Hiiraa,
    holding her sutaa eeru up, as well as Meikaa. Yet another blast
    appeared, a rope going around Hiiraa suddenly, tightening up every minute.
    "Kuso! Hiiraa! Sutaa . .. Gentle. . ." She pointed her
    sutaa eeru forward, hoping it would hit whoever was causing this. ". . Uterus!!"
    No responce to the attack. The rope kept tightening around her.
    "Meikaa! Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!"
    Chibi Meikaa looked out the broken window. "Shimatta!"
    She grabbed Chibi Hiiraa's hand and ran outside.
    Chibi Faitaa and Kakyuu stayed with Faitaa, wiping the
    blood off of her arms and back. "Seiiiya . .?"
    Hiiraa let out a loud, desperate scream. Meikaa turned
    around to Hiiraa, then to where Faitaa had handed, not seeing the
    dome that then went around her. "Nani?!"
    She blinked twice, beginning to scream, trying to break the dome herself.
    The two Sutaariastu outside kept screaming, as Faitaa slowly regained conciousness.
    "Daijoubu, Faitaa . . ??" asked Kakyuu, her eyes tinted with fear.
    "Hai, purincesu. ." She got up slowly, limping towards the outside world.
    "Yamete!" Chibi Faitaa ran towards her, her eyes pleading.
    "I have to help thw other two. ."
    Hiiraa and Meikaa kept screaming, Chibi Hiiraa and Chibi
    Meikaa rushing to the scene, Chibi Faitaa helping Faitaa along. .
    At that same moment, the inner senshi were outside Rei's
    temple, henshined, ready to teleport to Kinmoku-sei. . Biinasu's
    eyes narrowed as she thought. . "Something's wrong. . Why can't
    I get Yaten out of my head? Is it because I'm in love with him. .? Or. . ."
    ^^ 8.22.00 4.52pm
    here's a lil guide to those of you that dunno Jap :O
    Nani=what
    Chibi=little or small
    Hiiraa= Healer
    Meikaa= Maker
    Faitaa= Fighter
    Biinasu= Venus
    sutaa eeru= star compact, what the Lights use to attack
    Sutaaraitsu/Sutaaraitos= Starlights
    Purincesu= princess
    soshite= and
    daijoubu= are you okay/alright
    *The words Seiya was singing were. .
    "As Seiya, I feel wonderous feelings,
    As Fighter, I felt more than the mission's closeness
    A galaxy of difference, a one sided love for sure"
    Enjoy!
    


	4. Chapter Four


    Kirei Sutaa Senshi & Kawaii Senshi No Ai
    SugoiLiliKou@senshi.net & Kawaii_three_lights@hotmail.com
    Back Home
    Part 4
    I'm sorry it took soooo long! x.X; High school takes
    alot out of you. ;.;
    Rizu and Arishia.
    -------------------.*
    Biinasu shrugged, and the five inner senshi
    held hands, shutting their eyes. They concentrated their power on
    where they were headed, screaming while tightening their hold. "Seeraa.
    .terepourtu!" (sailor teleport. ^^)
    They were lifted a few feet off the ground, disappearing just like *that*.
    They flew across the galaxy rapidly, already into
    the next solar system* (Kinmoku-sei ish in another galaxy/solar system/thingie xo;)
    Biinasu's eyes narrowing as she looked towards the others.
    "I don't understand. .But I have a bad feeling."
    Muun narrowed her eyes as well. "Ohh, can't we go any faster?!"
    Hiiraa opened an eye, looking towards Meikaa,
    who was still trying to get out. "Where the hell is Faitaa, neh. .?!"
    "Silver. .Sensitive. .Infeurnou!!"
    The rope was cut in two, Hiiraa blinking as she stumbled
    backwards, at the same exact moment the inner senshi arrived. "Oh
    my God. ." she whispered, taking her compact out as she pointed
    it towards the dome Meikaa was in. "If this hurts. .umm. . Yeah.
    ." The compact flashed twice, Chibi Hiiraa running by her side as
    she grabbed her compact as well, hers flashing too.
    "Sutaa. ." The two turned around, raising their compacts
    as they both flashed brightly. "Sensitive. ." They turned around
    a second time, both of them holding their compacts out in front
    of them, shrieking as the attack flew towards the dome in the forms
    of two transparent light blue balls of energy. "Inferuno. .!!!"
    Meikaa turned around, twitching as she let out a loud
    scream, flying backwards out of the dome.
    Faitaa twitched, stuggling to get closer to them, but
    collapsed again, Chibi Faitaa and Chibi Meikaa helping her up the
    best they could. "Dai. .daijoubu?!"
    "What on earth is going on here?!" cried Maazu, seeing the weak Sutaariatsu.
    "What isn't. .?" Faitaa got up, looking towards the others. "Daijoubu, minna. .?"
    Hiiraa and Meikaa nodded, the chibis as well. Usagi stepped
    to Faitaa, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What is happening. ."
    A giggle echoed throught the air, the senshi looking
    around, eyes narrowed. Biinasu blinked, sapphire eyes looking to
    Hiiraa, then back. "It's good that we came henshined then. ."
    Makyurii nodded, taking her little computer out, pressing
    a few buttons with a "click" sound heard each time. "someone's out there. ."
    Chibi Faitaa shouted out, her silver-blue eyes narrowed. "Who's there?!"
    Stepping out of the shadows, a senshi in a ice bluefu'ku
    came out, blue high heels like Maazu's, gloves like the Riatsu,
    fu'ku like the others. Instead of a bow in the middle, was a symbol.
    .a pale blue lightning rod. A yellow strap going across her face
    like Alumiumn Siren had, inbetween her eyes. Violet eyeshadow, and
    a sly, evil smirk on her lips. "Atashi. .?"
    Kakyuu shouted out, "What are you doing?! Disrupting the peace!"
    She senshi grinned, taking a step forward as she pointed
    a hand out, two fingers pointing towards Kakyuu. "Saa!" A bright,
    rapid shoot of ice speeding out, hitting Kakyuu dead on until she was encased in ice. .
    "Kakyuu-purinsesu!!!" The Riatsu were now. .incredibly
    pissed, Faitaa, as weak as she was, running towards her. .only to
    be stopped by Usagi and Hiiraa.
    "Yamete!!"
    Usagi looked towards Hiiraa, this weird sparkle in her
    eyes as she turned away. "Do as she says, Faitaa. ."
    Faitaa saw that look in her eyes and blinked. "Nani. .?"
    Usagi looked to her, smiling. .strands of blonde hair blowing in her face.
    Faitaa nodded, a confused look on her face, as she went
    to help Meikaa get Kakyuu out of the sheet of ice.
    It was then that Hiiraa and Biinasu realized the look as well. .
    What was Usagi thinking? Especially then? "You let our
    purinsesu out now!" Hiiraa shrieked, taking a step closer.
    The senshi put a hand out. "You don't want to get too
    close to Seeraa Koori Aku (sailor ice nightmare ^^). So stay back, Hiiraa no senshi."
    "not until you let her go! And leave this planet!"
    Jupitaa and Maazu took a step forward.
    "Maazu. .!"
    "Jupitaa. .!"
    Maazu pointed upwards, an arrow of fire appearing in
    her hand as she bent her knee, aiming towards Koori Aku. "Frameu. ." (Flame)
    Jupitaa put her hands to their opposite shoulders, spinning
    arround like a ballerina as she raised her arms up. "Oak. ."
    Maazu let the arrow fly towards Koori Aku. "Snipaa!!!!"
    Jupitaa continued to spin, as sharp, bright green leaves
    sped towards her. "Eborushuun!!"
    Koori Aku smirked, snapping a finger as a mirror appeared
    in front of her, another in back of Usagi and Hiiraa. .making it
    so the attack would go the through the mirror that was in front
    of her, letting it hit Hiiraa and Usagi instead. .
    "ODANGO! HIIRAA! ABUNAI!!" shrieked Faitaa, her eyes opening wide.
    Maazu and Jupitaa froze, their eyes going wide open as well. "YAMETE!!!"
    Biinasu sped towards the unsuspecting two. .as a loud
    scream was heard throught the kingdom. .Biinasu stopping in her
    tracks with wide open, sapphire eyes. .
    *.*
    ^^ Teehee. 10.28.00
    


	5. Chapter Five


    Back HomePart 5
    I feel shameful. It's taken me more than a
    year to decide to write this.
    (Writer's block sucks. -_-;) Anyway, no
    more talk, here we go! n.n
    ****
    Venus's eyes were wide open, everyone there
    was the same. Healer didn't understand it.
    She just couldn't understand it! Nothingmade sense anymore. Before her eyes, Sailormoon
    jumped in back of her, in the way of her hit,
    and was, rather had been, screaming. She was
    the one that had been screaming for her dear
    life. Now she was on the ground, the Inner
    Senshi rushing over to her.
    "Usagi! Usagi are you okay?!" Sailormars was
    the first one to make it to the odango haired
    soldier. Venus, Jupiter and Mercury followed.
    Fighter and Maker rushed over to a stunned
    Healer, to make sure she was alright.
    "Sailormoon?! Sailormoon are you alright?!"
    Venus was shaking her a bit. She and the other
    three senshi gasped when Sailormoon opened her
    eyes. mercury was now in charge of checking
    her vital signs.
    "I'm fine.. I'm fine, I'm fine.. Is she
    alright?" She tilted her head upwards a
    little and sat up. Her crystal blue eyes
    locked onto Healer's lime ones. She saw
    Healer blink and turn to face Fighter.
    "Healer?" asked Fighter, putting a hand
    on her ally's shoulder. "Are you okay?"She got no response. Healer folded her
    arms and shrugged off the fact she felt
    like she was being watched. She forced a
    smile and nodded to Fighter. Maker smiled
    in reassurance.
    "This isn't over," Koori Aku sneered.
    The Chibi Starlights stood up then,
    grinning suddenly. Kakyuu realized this
    sudden change in attitude. She stood
    beside her allies and raised a brow.
    "What is going on
    here? Why are you facing that monster..?"They said nothing, they just stood there.
    Kakyuu mumbled under her breath, standing
    closer to Fighter. Koori Aku stepped
    forward and extended a hand to the senshi
    and the princess. The star brooches on
    the Chibi Starlights glowed a golden light.
    The same light appeared in Koori Aku's hand,
    before she threw it at the senshi and
    Kakyuu. There was no escape from it.
    The golden light flew towards them faster
    than anything they had ever seen nor
    encountered. Fighter grabbed a hold of
    Kakyuu's hand, she, Healer and Maker
    standing in front of her. The Inner
    Senshi stood in front of Sailormoon
    who was still on the ground. Then the
    impact hit. It was like burning hot
    lightning had penetrated their skin
    and burned the inner core of their
    beings.
    The Starlights tried desperately to
    protect Kakyuu from it. But they were
    failing. They were each on one knee,
    still protecting the fallen Kakyuu.
    Healer opened an eye and realized the
    Inner Senshi were semi-conscious, on
    their knees in front of Sailormoon.
    That was what Sailormoon had done for
    her. She didn't understand it though.
    She felt like her body was being ripped
    into shreds.
    She screamed, facing Fighter and Maker
    then. The two were rapidly losing
    consciousness. The Inners including
    Sailormoon and Kakyuu had already done
    so. She gasped when she saw Maker's
    body collapse backwards. Fighter
    looked over and faced her before
    turning to her shorter teammate. "I
    think she likes....you.."
    Healer's world shattered when she saw
    Fighter collapse sideways, her eyes shut.
    She reached out to the black haired
    soldier and put a hand on her arm,
    shaking her. She flinched when she
    realized how hot her skin was. "Damnit.."Somehow she managed to get up to her
    feet. Slowly and steadily. She couldn't
    even think straight or see clearly due
    to the pain. But she had to get rid of
    this new enemy fast. How dare she invade
    Kinmokusei and do this to everyone? She
    would teach her to think twice before
    doing so ever again.She pulled out her star yell and pointed
    it forwards. One inferno ought to do
    the trick. She raised a brow shen she
    heard Koori Aku start laughing.
    "Stupid. Is this your last stand? Do
    you realize how foolish you are!?" Koori
    Aku pointed a finger at the star yell,
    a beam of the same golden light flying
    towards it. Once it hit, Healer could
    have sworn the world ended.She felt nothing but extreme pain and
    heat going all over her body. She felt
    as though she was being pulled in a
    billion directions. She tried to drop
    the star yell but she couldn't. She
    couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't
    do anything but scream. She looked to her
    allies' unconscious bodies, then the onesof the Inners. And everything went black.
    **
    When Fighter woke up, almost everyone
    else was awake. She was in some room
    along with everyone else. Sailorjupiter,
    Sailorvenus and Sailormoon were waiting
    for Sailormars and Sailormercury to
    wake up. She turned to the side
    and realized Maker, Healer and
    Kakyuu were still out cold as well.
    She tried to figure out where they
    were.. It was obvious. They had been
    kidnapped out of Kinmokusei.
    "Fighter!"
    She turned around. Sailormoon was
    bent down beside her. "Are you okay..?
    I was worried you wouldn't wake up..."Fighter smiled. 'Alright. Maybe she
    doesn't like her,' she thought. "I'm
    fine. What about you? Where are we?"She was met with silence. Fighter
    cursed, looking back to her allies. 'They look so dead.'
    "How is she?"
    "Hnn?" Fighter once again turned to
    face her. Little did she know she'd
    slowly end up heartbroken.Sailormoon smiled, embracing Fighter
    suddenly. "Nevermind.."Fighter didn't like that 'nevermind.'
    And she didn't like knowing her
    allies were still unconscious.
    And to add to that she didn't know
    where the Chibi Starlights disappeared
    to. Had they tricked them? Had they
    tricked their princess? Had Koori Aku
    with the help of those she thoughtwere on her side kill her allies, her
    best friends? She cursed, flipping
    the thoughts out of her head. She
    crawled over to where Kakyuu was, a
    few feet away.Sailormoon stayed where she was,
    holding her head. What was WRONG
    with her? She felt some sudden
    attraction for the one Minako
    always cared for. Why? What was the deal?Mamoru had gone back to America
    and strange feelings overcame her.
    But then she heard Seiya's
    invitation to them. SHe thought
    she'd be able to clear out these
    confusing feelings then. It didn't
    feel right. But why were they nagging
    her so strongly? She felt a growing
    attachment to Yaten suddenly. But it
    wasn't right! None of this made sense.Suddenly she heard someone groaning.
    She looked up and saw Healer's body
    roll onto her side. Usagi felt a
    longing when she looked to her. An
    odd longing.. Had she fallen in
    love with his cruelty, his remarks,
    his words? And now they came back
    to haunt her? Perfect. Just
    perfect. 'What's wrong with me?
    If anyone I should love Seiya..
    For Mamo-chan isn't coming back..'
    "Usagi-chan?"
    She turned around, standing up
    slowly. She stood before Sailorvenus,
    who had a half hurt, half madexpression on her face. "What
    is going on here? You never liked
    him--er.. You never liked her before
    why like her now?!"
    "Minako-chan!! Nani?" Usagi felt
    the feeling suddenly disappear. 'Odd..'
    "You've fallen in love.. What will
    Seiya-san say? He'll-- Che.. She'll
    be heartbroken, Usagi-chan! Why
    are you playing with her feelings?
    As well as Yaten's?"
    "I don't know.. I just don't know!!
    I don't know why I feel the way I
    do but I--" She stopped. Her eyes
    glazed over and she collapsed into
    Venus's arms.
    "Usagi-chaaaan!!"
    That scream made Jupiter and Fighter
    look up. Mars and Healer were slowlycoming too. The two already awake
    got up and ran over to Venus and
    Moon. Sailorvenus was on her knees,
    shaking the semi-conscious soldier
    in her arms, violently. She was
    scared now. 'What was that glazed
    look in her eyes? Why was sheacting so strongly towards Yaten
    suddenly? What is going on...'
    In the sidelines, Koori Aku looked
    at the scene in amusement. She
    put her hand down, expecting the
    blonde to wake up now. She turned
    around and folded her arms, eyeing
    the three that were kneeling down to her."You think we have her?"
    "I do. I think she's all ours."
    -----
    My friend, who I used to write this with, lostthe internet.. And since she doesn't live in thearea I can't write the story with her anymore.So I'm going to attempt to write this story solotoo.. ^^; Hopefully you see what I believe I haveplanned for Usagi. Anywho, I'll finish later,OLS is on. :d Any questions, comments, email me!
    


	6. Chapter Six


    Back Home part 6I'm sorry yet again .. Writer's block just looooooves me. That's mainlywhy I work more on Neo Sailorstars.. because I try to work on this againand wind up stuck .. x_x; I will write this! xO
    --------
    'Listen to me..'
    Who's there? I'm trying to sleep.
    'Listen to me..!'
    Not now Taiki.. I don't need to hear another boring lecture.
    'The enemy is using you..'
    What enemy?
    '...Kamisama.. The enemy is using you! They're using you and
    Sailormoon in order to get to the princess..'
    ..Using.. Me and Sailormoon? For what? What the hell are yougetting at?
    'Just listen to me.. Please.. The fate of Kinmokusei is in yourhands.. please listen, don't be fooled by illusions of pleasure. Just..'
    "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"
    Healer's limegreen eyes flung open, meeting Venus's sapphire ones
    who shined brightly once the blonde haired senshi realized she was
    awake. She wrapped her arms around the smaller senshi and hugged her
    tightly, the other girl keeping her hands at her sides for a loss of
    how to react.
    "Wai!! I'm so glad you're okay!! I was worried you weren't going towake up, and with the way Usagi-chan's acting I paniced and I.."
    Healer stared at her. She was..worried? Wait wait wait. Her mindbegan to remember that dream she had before. Something about .. Usagiand her.. Something about someone using them to get to the princess.Princess? Did they mean Kakyuu? If so, she was going to put up onehell of a fight to protect her.
    "Squirt, good morning."
    Healer rolled her eyes, putting her hands on Venus's shoulders asshe gently pushed the girl off so she could breathe. "I'm glad youworried, Fighter."Fighter laughed, punching the smaller girl's shoulder playfully.Her playful mood disappeared once she looked back to everyone else.
    Maker was awake and she was being taken care of by Mercury. Mars
    had just come to and Jupiter was taking care of her. Sailormoon andKakyuu were still out cold. She turned back to Venus and Healer,Venus still having her arms laced around Healer's waist.Fighter leaned in to the two, making sure no one else was listeningto them. "..Something's up. I don't like how she's treating you and I--"
    "..It's a trap, Fighter. I'm not stupid."
    "But why?"Healer went silent. For two reasons. One, she knew she could neverever tell Fighter that vision she had. Two .. This weird red light was
    coming from both Sailormoon and Kakyuu. The lights binded together and
    formed a separate beam which flew in the direction the Starlights andVenus were in. Fighter and Maker shot up while Healer took a breath,shoving a screaming Venus aside as the light hit them.
    This has to be a dream. A dream. Nothing more. The pain was so
    intense, it was unreal. As if it were going to the very core of theirbeings. ..It was. It was attacking the Starlights' Sailorcrystals.One by one felt the crack of the crystal and the world went
    upside-down. Colors smeared together and pictures faded in andout of focus. Voices blended together and didn't make sense,
    screams and tears were easily forgotten. Venus's voice was the
    loudest. Tears spilling out of sapphire colored eyes as she washeld back by her fellow senshi from the red sphere which wasslowly tearing the Starlights apart.
    Their bodies were turning into dust and sparkles, shatteredpieces of their Sailorcrystals falling to the floor. There werenow laughs overpowering the screams of the four Inner Senshi.Two very familiar laughs. That of Tsukino Usagi and Princess Kakyuu.
    "That is the end of you.. Sayonara.. Sailorstarlights.."
    "...Kakyuu....?!"
    Seiya flew out of her bed hearing the loud scream coming from afew rooms down. She was about to bolt out of her room and find
    out what happened.. But something didn't make sense. Why was
    she in her room?..The last thing she could remember was jumping in front ofKakyuu before the attack hit them all. And that hurt. That reallyreally hurt. She put a hand to her head, her other hand grippingher bedsheet. She saw something.. A dream or something. She couldremember screaming in pain.. She had done that. Was that real now?Or was that a dream...? 'How'd I get here?.. Where is everyone..'Seiya's thoughts were shattered by yet another scream.
    Throwing the sheets off of her, she got up off of the floor,opening the door. She ran down the hall, seeing both Yaten and Taiki'sdoors open. She stepped into Yaten's room first, hearing voices.As she stepped inside the room, she could hear sobs. She couldfeel the pain from earlier return to her body, flowing through
    her arms and legs. Ignoring it, she walked around the bed and sawTaiki holding onto Yaten who was trembling. Both were as badlybruised as her.
    She bent down beside them both, putting a hand on Yaten's
    shoulder. "Hey.. are you okay? Why were you screaming?"
    "Didn't you dream that..?" She stuttered.
    "Dream what?" Seiya's body shook suddenly, uncontrollably. Itstopped as rapidly as it started. 'Dream..dream..dream ..That pain.. That pain.. was that a dream..?'Seiya shook her head, regaining her composure. "Maybe..How did we get back in here? How are we alive?.."
    "I don't know.. But the Inners and Kakyuuhime are gone."
    "Kakyuuhime?!" Seiya shouted.
    "You saw that dream.. Right?! Tell me you did!"
    Seiya gulped, nodding. She looked over to Taiki who looked incredibly
    worried and distrubed. "Seiya.. Yaten.. Have you noticed where we even
    are?"
    "Yeah. Hell."
    "Seriously, Yaten..."
    "...We're home.. But why?"
    "No.. You guys.." Taiki pointed towards the window. "Look."
    Yaten and Seiya looked to each other, getting up and heading toward
    the window. Seiya's eyes widened and Yaten's mouth opened like in a
    silent scream. Were they in Kinmokusei? No. Where?
    They were on Earth. Alone.
    Alone.
    ---------------------------
    Waiwaiwaiwaiwai!!!! ^_^ I'm out of my writer's block! Chapterseven is on it's way! ;_; Mah, I could write better with myco-writer. ;-; I feel alone. ;-; *Wishy-washy moment*
    3/11/02.
    


	7. Chapter Seven


    Back HomePart seven
    By Rizuki. (shiruba_yatchan@hotmail.com)
    Lil' notes: Villains of the fic are..Hageshii Umi - violent seaHageshii Kaji - violent fire^_^ Twins. The only two villains in this fic. The Chibi Starlights are
    simply normal children of Kinmoku that they turned to their side and to
    look like the Starlights. Where the solo * is down there, those are
    lyrics I made for this weird thing I recorded, don't ask. Well .. I
    think that's all the updating here.
    ------------------------------------------
    "How.. What... Where... Why..." Seiya stuttered, unable to speak
    clearly.
    "You're just missing 'who' and 'when' you know." Taiki stepped over
    to the two, putting her hands on their shoulders. "It'll be all right..
    We just have to..."
    "Just have to WHAT?!" Yaten shrieked, whirling around. "We're ALONE
    on EARTH as FEMALES. WITHOUT the Princess or the other Senshi or ANY
    IDEA AS TO WHAT TO DO.. NOW what happens?!"
    "..There is only one choice.. There are only four others we can turn
    to.."
    Yaten and Seiya turned to each other and simply stared with upset,
    perplexed looks on their faces. "Taiki.. NO... NOOOOO... Don't say it.."
    "...Tenoh...Kaioh...Meioh...Tomoe."
    "Taiki.. Taikitaikitaikitaiki.." Yaten put her hands to her head,
    visibly upset. The whole idea of going back to Earth was coming true,
    and she hated it. She was so happy to be back on Kinmoku with her
    friends and the Princess, nothing could go wrong.. "Please reconsider.
    Will Tenoh FORGIVE Seiya for the DRESSING ROOM incident at the joint
    concert?!"
    "...Shut up, YATEN," Seiya scoffed, folding her arms.
    "PLEASE! You guys.. We have no choice. Their Princess as well as our
    own is in danger. We have no time for fights."
    "...if we go to them we'll look weak. We're not weak. I'm FAR from
    weak." Yaten took her hands from her head.
    "..I'm afraid Taiki's right, Yaten. We gotta... We need to get help
    for whatever it is we have to do next. Our Princess is in trouble."
    Yaten stayed quiet for a moment, and solemly nodded, not liking where
    this was going at all. "..Looks like you got what you wanted after all,
    huh, Seiya?"
    "Huh?"
    "You got to 'go back home.'" With that final note, Yaten stepped out
    the door. Taiki and Seiya just stared out after she left, neither one
    knowing what to say.
    * *
    ..of my dreams..Dreamer of tomorrow's dreams....dreamer of my dreams.....dreamer of tomorrow's dreams.....answer me.
    ..awaken so I can see those eyes of yours..We met and now we've gone our separate ways..But I'll find you once again,
    We'll be together again'Cause I'll never give up on my best friend
    I saw you in a dream I'm pretty sure I didHow can we live without each other?Without you how can I save this world?I will find you once again,
    We'll be together again'Cause we said we were meant to meet each other
    "Fly away my shooting starMy light of hopeTo the past where the Starlights are waiting...
    ....Even if it means my own life..."*
    Two figures stood in a field full of wildflowers, the wind blowing
    incredibly strong. Flower petals blew endlessly through the wind,
    creating a trail of petals through the air.The two figures stood back to back, both with long yet slightly wavy,
    raven colored hair. Both in Sailorsenshi suits, one shades of blue, the
    other red. Their hair blew madly in the strong wind, yet neither one
    seemed to care.
    The one in the red shaded suit bent down and picked up a yellow rose.
    She held it in her hand, the wind blowing a few petals off. She began
    to laugh, crushing the yellow rose in her hand. "..I'll kill you with my
    bare hands, Sailorsenshi.." The girl turned, running her hands through
    her long hair. She raised her arms up and a thich, large vine came
    crashing out of the ground. Sailormoon was tied to the large vine by
    many little ones, she was out cold, still. "..Come out, come out
    wherever you are, little brat.. I don't care what it takes to find you."The girl with the blue colored suit stepped over to Sailormoon,
    putting a hand on her cheek. "Mmm.. Too bad you have to be the bait, my
    dear.. And yet you will not be alone. That little pest can't stay hidden
    forever."
    "And if she tries.. Dear sister?"
    "...We'll just have to play hide and seek. Even if it means
    destroying the entire solar system to find her."
    "..Even if we find her before hand."
    * *
    Kinmoku.
     Kakyuu ran through the halls, worry etched on her face. She turned,
    rushing down another hall. This hall led to a flight of stairs, which
    she quickly ran down. Picking up the hem of her dress, she gained
    momentum before stopping in the parlor, eyes wide in confusion.
    She then heard footsteps, and slowly turned around. Two guards rushed
    in her direction, kneeling in front of her rapidly before they even
    spoke out a single word. "Princess! The Sailorstarlights are not within
    the palace grounds!"
    "We have heard that they may not even be on this planet, Princess.."
    "W...what...? Where are they?? What has happened?!"
    "We don't know.. Princess, after the battle in which you four were
    mysteriously kidnapped, we sent knights and guards all over the planet
    looking. Using all our modern technology.. We could not find you. A
    child found you lying unconscious in the garden, alone, not even an hour
    ago and we quickly brought you to your chambers. ..The Starlights were
    nowhere in sight, your highness."
    "...Keep looking. Something has gone terribly wrong, I am sure of
    it!"
    "Yes, your highness!" Both guards lowered their heads, then stood up
    and ran off before they went out of sight. Kakyuu put her hands to her
    head, stepping out of the palace.
    "Where are you, Starlights...?"
    * *
    "Rei... Reichan, wake up. Reichan, wake up and look, please!"
    "Makochan?.."
    "Hai! Are you all right..?"
    Mars sat up, looking into the terrifed eyes of Jupiter. Looking into
    the distance she saw Mercury trying to consol Venus who look terribly
    distraught.
    "What happened..?"
    "We lost everyone. The Starlights.. They were.. They were.. I can't
    even say it. Their Princess disappeared, and ours... Usagichan is gone!"
    "WHAT?!"
    "You saw.. You remember.. Don't you..? How their lives.. Their
    souls.. Their entire beings.." Venus had a hard time speaking. "I was
    holding her in my arms.. She was right next to me.. And, Kamisama,
    Usagichan wouldn't wake up..!!" She buried her face in her hands.
    "Minakochan.. Daijoubu .." Mercury whispered. "We'll find them."
    "How do we get out of here?" Jupiter asked, helping Mars back to her
    feet.
    "I tried calculating our location.. But to no avail. And I am not
    certain if we can do a Sailor Teleport without Sailormoon.."
    "Damn! So we're stuck?! Not knowing if any of them survived?!"
    "...NO!"
    "..For now, I'm afraid so."
    The Senshi looked to each other, feeling completly helpless.
    "Don't worry too much, girls. You can always hang with us.."
    "Who said that!?" Mars turned around quickly, eyes narrowed.
    From the shadows stepped out those "Chibi Starlights", grins on their
    lips. "There's only three of us and four of you.. But With the other
    five dead how can you possibly compete?" Chibifighter had a grin on her
    face.
    "THEY ARE NOT DEAD!" Jupiter growled, stepping forward. Mars and
    Venus held her back.
    "Bring it, Sailorsenshi. If you think you've got what it takes," Chibihealer laughed.
    Venus cursed under her breath, taking a step forward. "Where are
    they?"
    "Where are *who*?" Chibimaker questioned.
    "WHERE ARE THEY?! Where are the Starlights, Princess Kakyuu and
    Sailormoon?!" mars screamed.
    "You'll join them in due time. Till then... Star Serious Laser!" Chibifighter held out her smaller star yell, pointing it at Mercury. She
    was unprepared for that attack. Crying out, she flew backwards,
    crashing into what she thought was a wall."Mercury!" Venus cried.
    "...Sailorvenus." Chibihealer narrowed her eyes and jumped up,
    landing so she was face to face with the blonde. "Where is she?"
    "Shouldn't *I* be asking *you* that?!"
    "ANSWER ME!"
    "Where is who?!"
    "Don't play stupid with me! Where is the one named Healer?"
    "Huh?!"
    "Minakochan! It's a trap! Hurry!!" Mercury cried from her location.
    Venus turned, glaring. "How dare you.. I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE
    ASKING THAT! Venus! Love and Beauty... SHOCK!" Venus blew a kiss,
    throwing the orange colored heart in Chibihealer's direction.The smaller Healer just laughed and jumped back beside her allies,
    who were also laughing. "I told you. Bring it. If you think you've got
    what it takes."The Inners cringed, knowing they had no choice. In order to find
    their friends, they had to fight them. And win. That was the choice, the
    only choice.
    "...For the Princess!" The Inners looked to each other, Jupiter
    helping Mercury back to her feet. They turned and prepared to attack.
    The battle deciding their fate.
    * *
    Late at night when all the world is sleepin'I stay up and think of youAnd I still can't believe, that you came up to me and said "I love you"I love you too
    Now I'm dreamin' of you tonightTill tomorrow.. And for all of my lifeAnd there's nowhere in the world I'd rather beThan here in my room dreamin' with you...Endlessly
    ------------------------------------------------
    3/13/02
    


	8. Chapter Eight


    Back Homepart eight
    Notes: Kasei and Suisei are Japanese for Mars and Mercury. The two have powers of
    Mars and Mercury, but aren't Senshi or descendants of the two planets. They are
    just.. To be extremely blunt, wannabe rulers of Kinmokusei with powers over water
    and fire.
    *RiZUKi* (heheh, name looks funny like that.)
    ----------------------
    "..What the HELL did she mean by that?!" Seiya turned, eyeing Taiki.
    Taiki shrugged, looking out the doorway. "I guess. You wanted to come back
    here, she wanted to stay home. You got what she wanted, she didn't."
    "It's not like I CHOSE to come here.. I mean, I wanted to.. Just not like this!"
    "I know that. She knows that."
    "Then what's the problem..?"
    Taiki shrugged, stepping out of the room. Seiya looked back out the window,
    admiring the surroundings. She loved it here the first time, and she loved it now.
    Slowly, she extended her arm, her hand pressed against the glass. Looking
    downward toward the sidewalk level, Seiya really began to think. Was this truly what
    she wanted? Is this how she wanted it? Why them, why now? Where was their
    princess? Where were the Inner Senshi? ..Where was Sailormoon?
    Slipping on a pair of sunglasses, Yaten took a breath and exited the apartment
    complex. She wasn't upset or depressed, she just.. needed to think. A lot.
    Striding down a sidewalk, hoping not to be recognized, she cleared her mind of
    all the conflicting thoughts and tried to get her head straight. Where else to do so?
    With that, she headed in the direction of Juuban Park.
    "I don't want to talk to those Outer Senshi, I don't want to be here, I want to
    wake up on Kinmokusei like this was all a dream. A nightmare, even! I don't want to
    be here.." Mumbling, She sat down on a bench, crossing her legs with a huff,
    shutting her eyes.
    "Is that all you do? Whine and complain? Hmm, that saves me the trouble of
    asking you why your allies aren't around."
    Yaten's eyes flew open, but she didn't dare turn around. 'That.. voice.. is...' she
    thought.She held a hand on her shoulder, then heard another voice, only that person was
    laughing. Yaten could have sworn that she lost all the color on her face. She quickly
    whirled around, eyes widening and stare between the three forming, noticing that
    the two people behind her were Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru.
    "Surprised to see you here. Kicked out?" Haruka grinned, teasing.
    "I WAS *NOT* KICKED OUT! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOUR PRINCESS IS IN
    TROUBLE, SO WHY WORRY ABOUT ME!?"
    Haruka narrowed her eyes, Michiru did the same. "What are you talking about,
    Star Senshi?"
    "..I don't know. I don't know, I don't know.." Yaten pulled her sunglasses off,
    revealing her red eyes, putting her hands on the sides of her face. "I can't
    remember anything before we woke up here.. Clearly, at least."
    Haruka was about to comment, but Michiru put a finger over her lips. Smiling
    somewhat, the aquahaired girl sat down beside Yaten, putting two fingers under
    Yaten's chin to get her to look in her direction. "Well.. What do you remember? What
    happened to our princess?"
    "We had a premonition that something happened.. Michiru saw an image in her
    mirror. Ironically, it had you in it." Haruka blinked.
    "Well.. -- What?" Yaten raised a brow. "What was the image?"
    "..You in your Senshi form and our princess trapped in some.. crystal type
    confinement. The image disappeared too quickly for me to get a good guess."
    "So when I saw your head.." Haruka folded her arms. "I knew it was accurate."
    "..So. What happened?"
    Yaten went quiet for a second, trying to remember all of the details clearly.
    Again, Haruka was moments from commenting, but Michiru's simple gesture of
    putting a finger over her lips kept her quiet.
    She sat there, eyes narrowed in thought. She remembered.. Dimly. Why couldn't
    she remember? All she could remember was Venus clinging on tightly to her and her
    scream.. Then everything went blank. Why couldn't she remember anything
    beforehand? From when they were attacked on Kinmokusei on was a complete
    blank. Had it never happened?
    "..I can't remember."
    "Well, REMEMBER! Our Princess is in trouble.."
    "So is ours!! Don't go acting all selfishly when we're both in the same position
    here, only you weren't stranded here with your cousins without a single memory of
    what just happened to you. Or did that happen and I'm not aware? Have I missed yet
    another piece?"
    Haruka raised a brow, scratching her head. "I see you have a point. We are in the
    same position if you're thinking about our princesses. Truce?"
    Yaten stayed quiet, staring at her. Haruka replied to the stare, then grinned,
    shaking her head. "Are the other two with you?"
    "Yes."
    "Hmm.." Haruka turned to face Michiru, who had a thoughtful look on her face.
    After a moment, she nodded with a simple smile.
    "By helping them, we help ourselves. We just need to talk to the other two and
    help them remember what happened so we can find our princess. All right, Haruka?"
    "..Hai.. Michiru." Haruka smiled, winking toward her before turning back around.
    "Temporary truce." Another wink, this time it was directed towards Yaten. "We'll
    work together to find them. Once the other four get here."
    'Four...four... Geez! Duh, she means Seiya, Taiki, Meioh and Tomoe. How slow am
    I..' Yaten thought, sweatdropping. "All right." She stood up. "I'm up to it."
    "Good. You have to try to remember," Michiru whispered, "if we ever want to see
    them again."
    "...Quite aware."
    From a treetop, the girl with the blue colored Sailorsuit and long raven hair
    stood, arms folded, lips curled into a smirk. She jumped up, her landing area right
    behind the three unsuspecting, unhenshined Senshi. Hitting the landing point
    exactly, she pulled out a chain, kind of like what Venus used, but different in it's
    length, shape and form. Yaten, Haruka and Michiru turned eyes narrowing seeing the Senshi that stood
    behind them. She whirled the chain around, it being blue in color.
    "I thought it'd be harder to find you, little pest." She laughed.
    "Who are you?!" Haruka sneered, staying close to Michiru.
    "...Sailorstarsuisei! And you are coming with me, dearie!" Tightening her hold on
    the chain, she tossed the other end in Yaten's direction, but missed, once she
    jumped over to the side.
    "What the HELL do you want with ME?!" She brushed her bangs from her eyes.
    "No explanations needed right now. Go ahead, the three of you. Henshin. I'd like a
    challenge."
    The three hesitantly looked to each other, possibly making the worst decision
    they could..
    "Uranus Planet Power..!"
    "Neptune Planet Power..!"
    "Healer Star Power..!"
    "MAKEUP!"
    A few blocks off, Seiya and Taiki were running around town, looking for both
    Yaten and the Outer Senshi. Taiki turned a corner, Seiya stopped short. Her stare
    stayed at the ground for a moment, thinking.
    "S-Seiya!? What are you doing?! We have to find out where they..." started Taiki,
    she never got the chance to finish.
    "..They've henshined. I can feel it."
    "*They've*?"
    "Tenoh and Kaioh are with her. There's trouble.."
    "Since when can you tell this stuff..?"
    "Since I learned to care. Fighter Star Power!"
    "Maker Star Power!"
    "MAKEUP!!"
    Dreamer of tomorrow's dreams..
    Answer me..
    --------------------------------------------
    I'll say it now, arigato gozaimasu for all the comments andemails I've been receiving about this fic. ^_^ Helps me to
    keep writing, like motivation, somewhat. I'll continueto write this and others throughout the day, arigato again!
    *Rizuki -- 3/15/02*
    


	9. Chapter Nine


    Back Homepart nine
    Suisei grinned, extending her chain out again in Healer's direction.
    The silver haired senshi mumbled under her breath, again dodging it.
    Uranus held out her hand, her sword appearing. The blade glowing.
    "Space Sword... BLASTER!" She brought it down rapidly, a crescent
    like shape flying toward Suisei. She did the same as Healer and jumped
    out of the way, letting the chain go out again.
    Healer was about to jump back but the chain stopped right in front of
    her. Raising a brow, she stared at the chain, expecting something to
    happen. And yet, nothing. "..You gotta get your aim worked on," she
    said, taking a single step back.Suisei grinned, raising her hand up into the air. The chain glowed an
    eerie blue color, causing Healer to take another step backwards. Suisei
    narrowed her eyes, tightening her hold on the chain. "You're mine.""Deep.. Submerge!"
    An aqua-teal colored orb flew in Suisei's direction, getting closer
    and closer to it's target."Whirlpool!"
    Neptune gasped, seeing a small whirlpool form where Suisei's hands
    were. The whirlpool literally sucked up Neptune's attack, and they both
    disappeared.
    Suisei cracked her knuckles. "Want to try again?"
    "Star Sensitive Inferno!"
    Healer bit her lip, holding out her star yell. Her attack sped out
    towards Suisei, only to be taken up by another Whirlpool.
    "World.. Shaking!!"
    Suisei grinned. A golden orb flew in her direction this time, and
    faster than the other two attacks before it had done so. She held out
    her hands, a small whirlpool forming in them. For the third time, an
    attack was taken up by the whirlpool. There seemed to be no way to
    attack her.
    "This is fun.. Is it not?" Suisei laughed, wrapping the chain around
    her waist. She again raised both her hands into the air, the whirlpool
    reforming inbetween her hands. Only this time it was larger. "Release!"Healer, Uranus and Neptune could only stand in shock, watching the
    whirlpool grow. Their attacks came out of the whirlpool and joined
    together into one fatal attack. Suisei's eyes were glowing as she held
    her hands out at arm's length, the attack flying through the air towards
    the three Senshi.
    "I can't believe I'm about to do this.." Uranus whispered.
    "Nani..?" Neptune looked to her.
    "Until the other two show up, she's the only one that can lead us to
    our princess.."
    Neptune nodded, staring in Healer's direction. "And if that's the
    case.."
    "..Until we get her back..."
    Uranus' eyes narrowed as she pushed Healer off to the side with full
    force. She didn't have time to even realize it, the stumbled forward
    before crashing down onto the ground a bit off from the now screaming
    Uranus and Neptune, who had just gotten hit by the giant attack.
    "Why did you...?!" Healer pushed herself up to a knee, completly
    changing her opinions on the two. She got up fully and headed over to
    them, now realizing the full extent of the attack. She covered her mouth
    with a hand as their henshin's disappeared. There were scratches and
    bruises all over them, and now they just..were there, unconscious, as
    Haruka and Michiru.
    "Well, now it's just you and me isn't it?"
    Healer's eyes narrowed, but before she could even turn around, she
    quickly felt the air rush out of her throat. It was becoming incredibly
    harder and harder to breathe. After a while, she put a hand on her
    throat and realized there was something choking her. That chain.Suisei tightened her hold on the chain and pulled it in her
    direction. Those actions cased Healer to one, be completly unable to
    breathe, and two, to be slowly dragged forward in Suisei's direction.
    A smirk formed on Suisei's lips, raising her free hand into the air.
    A blue orb formed into it, glowing a neon blue color. She brought her
    hand down, placing the orb on top of the chain. The orb sank into the
    chain and rushed towards the other end of it, the chain glowing the same
    eerie color as it did before. For a moment, there was no reaction. And
    then Healer started to scream.
    Fighter and Maker turned another corner, ever so close to Juuban
    Park. They looked around, not seeing any signs of the three they were
    looking for.
    "Fighter! Look!"
    Fighter turned her head and her eyes opened wide. A blue light was
    coming out from the park, illuminating everywhere. Within seconds the
    park seemed closed off from the rest of the area, being different shades
    of blue, with the vibrant one flashing from within the rest.The two Starlights looked to each other and rushed in direction of
    the park.
    "Maker.. I can hardly see!" Fighter squinted, finding it difficult to
    find the source of this when it was so dense.
    "..Don't you hear that?!" Maker turned toward where she thought she
    saw Fighter. It was becoming too hard to see.
    Fighter closed her eyes for a second, the faint screaming in the
    distance slowly becoming louder and louder. Her eyes flung open. "I
    recognize that voice. Whether she's screaming, bitching, whining,
    yelling, complaining, I recognize that voice anywhere." With that,
    Fighter took off, following the screams, Maker right behind her.
    Suisei loosened her grip on the chain once the screams stopped. She
    walked forward until the tip of her boot met with Healer's unmoving
    body. Kicked her arm, bending down to examine the girl carefully. The
    massive energy that came from the chain into Healer was too much,
    especially when she stopped breathing."Wait till Kasei sees what I've got.."
    "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"
    Suisei turned, unable to prevent, dodge nor block and radient laser
    that flew in her direction. She was hit, dead on, flying backwards with
    a hold still on the chain.Fighter couldn't see straight, but saw something move along with
    Suisei as she flew backwards. She saw something.. a rople maybe, she
    couldn't tell it was a chain, tying the two together. Pointing the star
    yell at the center of the chain, she sent out another attack, breaking
    the chain in half. Once the chain broke, the blue lights surrounding the
    area disappeared. It was once again normal.Maker shook her head, her eyes were just getting used to the blue.
    Once her eyes refocused to the normal settings, was when she noticed
    that it was Healer's body that they had separated from the other. She
    and Maker ran forward towards her, Fighter picking her upper body up in
    her arms.
    "What the HELL did that creep do?!" Fighter couldn't believe her
    eyes. She quickly pulled the part of the chain off of Healer's neck,
    tightening her hold on her.
    "Fighter, we have to get her out of here, she's not breathing.." Maker it her lip, turning to the side. "Oh God!!"
    "What?!" Fighter looked up, looking to what Maker was looking at. She
    felt her face go livid of all colors. Haruka and Michiru were lying
    unconscious as well, further down from where they were.
    "What are we going to do?!"
    "We can't just stay here, when that creep regains her composure,
    she's going to attack again. We don't have time!"
    "...Now I see why Healer didn't want to come back." Fighter's eyes
    shut halfway. She needed a plan, FAST. They had to help their ally, but
    then again Haruka and Michiru were unconscious as well and vulnerable to
    whatever it was that attacked.
    "Fighter, do you know cpr?" Maker looked to her.
    "What?! You can't be asking me to..." She shut up. There was no time
    to argue with anyone. Right now, this was a matter of time, life and
    death. And she didn't want this to end in death. "She wakes up in the
    middle of this and bitches me out I'll slap her. I swear I will."
    "Okay, okay, fine, just DO IT!" Maker got up and hurried to the other
    two, keeping her star yell in her hand in case Suisei got back up.
    These two were breathing, just badly injured. Maker slapped her
    forehead, they needed help. Badly.
    On the sidelines, Suisei was starting to shake off the weird feeling
    she had from being attacked. Her eyes flashed and narrowed, her hands
    turning into fists. "...I'll kill you... With...my...bare...hands..."
    Fighter took a breath, shutting her eyes tightly in embarrassment as
    she pinched Healer's nose and leaned in, tilting her ally's head back.
    'One, just ONE negitive comment from you..' She opened her mouth and
    covered her mouth with her own, starting to blow air into her lungs.After a little while, Fighter turned her head to the side and
    listened, hoping to hear her breathing on her own. All she heard was her
    own breath coming right back out. "Damn! Come on! You're stronger than
    that!" She started to ignore her embarrassment and realized the
    seriousness in this. One screw up and it was over. There would be no
    more Healer. That was the last thing Fighter wanted, because Healer's
    death would hang over her head.She started to blow into her lungs again, fighting tears. Why wasn't
    this working? "It's not like I'm asking you to handle a day with Minako,
    all right?!" she screamed, listening again. "I'm merely asking you to
    breathe! That's all you have to do for me! I'll never tease you for your
    height again!"Maker tried hard to knock out Fighter's words from her head. They
    were getting to her. She saw Michiru starting to come to then, which
    helped her ignore Fighter's pleas. "Kaiohsan?"
    Michiru turned, looking over in Maker's direction. Her eyes opened
    halfway, in a sort of a daze. "Y..you're here too..?"
    Maker smiled somewhat, but the look of fear that appeared on
    Michiru's face ended that. She turned, seeing Suisei walk slowly and
    casually toward the unsuspecting Fighter, who was still trying to get
    Healer to breathe on her own.
    "Kamisama, FIGHTER TURN AROUND!"
    "..I'll..kill...you.. THE BOTH OF YOU!"
    Maker and Michiru could only watch, paralyzed with fear.
    ---------------------------------------
    End of part nine.
    


	10. Chapter Ten


    Back Homepart ten.
    Okay. Curses thrown about -- mainly Suisei to Healer -- and the ending
    is kinda angsty. Naah, Suisei's not happy.
    -------------------------------------------------
    Fighter heard Maker's scream and lifted her face away from Healer's.
    One of her hands reached form, behind her, picking up her star yell. Her
    eyes narrowed slightly, yet she did not turn. She took a deep breath,
    whispering two incoherant words before turning around rapidly with the
    star yell pointed forward, her free arm still holding onto Healer.
    "LASER!!!"
    Suisei's eyes widened and she quickly raised her arms up. "WHIRLPOOL!"
    Maker stood up, pointing her star yell in Suisei's direction as well.
    It flashing a few times before she screamed out. "Star Gentle Uterus!!"
    Suisei turned, sucking up both attacks into the whirlpool
    simultaneously. She glared, bringing her hands down. Her eyes looked
    toward Fighter, who was still holding on to the one she was supposed to
    bring back, in one piece. She took a step forward. "Let's make this
    quick for both of us, all right? We're both busy people.. No time to
    waste.. So just give me the girl and it'll all be.."
    "Stay AWAY from her. You HEAR me!?" Fighter snapped.
    "Fighter, help her, I'll handle this," Maker yelled, advancing
    towards Suisei. "Who are you, and what do you want with her?"
    Fighter watched Maker for a moment, before once again covering
    Healer's mouth with her own and blowing air into her lungs. 'Come on,
    Yaten.. I don't know how much longer Maker's going to last..' She
    stopped, listening for any breathing. "Come ON! Fight it!! Kamisama,
    fight it.." She didn't want to cry. She wouldn't cry. She'd be strong,
    for her sake. She went back to the first step, pleading for some sort of
    a miracle.
    "...Water Wave." Suisei grinned, holding out her arms in Maker's
    direction. From between her hands, an orb formed, rushing out along with
    a pounding rush of water which hit Maker dead on. She flew backwards
    into a few shrubs, wincing.Suisei turned, once again advancing toward Fighter and Healer. She
    grabbed a tight hold onto Fighter's neck, tightening it more and more.
    Fighter pulled away from healer, and cried out in pain. She could feel
    Suisei's nails slowly digging into her flesh.She kept tightening her hold as she raised Fighter up from the
    ground. The girl couldn't even move her arms up to pull Suisei's away,
    she was losing air fast. 'Oh God, at this rate I'm going to end up
    like...'
    "Now you can die together.. Have a nice day.. Sweetheart.."
    Suisei's eyes flashed again, completly forgetting that she wasn't
    supposed to kill her as of yet. After what Fighter had done to her
    earlier, now she just wanted to kill her. Once she saw Fighter's eyelids
    slowly flutter closed, she knew she was almost victorious.Michiru got on her knees, shaking Haruka. She needed help, quickly.
    She was too weak to handle it on her own, she wanted her ally to help
    her. While shaking her, she heard coughing and gagging sounds a bit off.
    She looked up and turned, seeing Healer's body roll on it's side.
    'She's awake..?'Coughing and choking on what air she could take in, Healer opened her
    eyes halfway to see her ally hanging in the air, seemingly lifeless.
    Everything was kind of blurry, and her throat hurt like hell, but
    nevertheless.
    She sat up, wincing, and lifted her star yell up with her trembling
    hand. "S-star... S-sensitive.." She winced, her throat hurt alot. But
    even so, she couldn't stop. "...Inferno.." The intensity of the attack
    and with Healer at her weak state managed to blow her back onto her
    back, holding onto her throat in pain.
    The attack hit Suisei in the back, causing her to let go of the half-conscious Fighter. Suisei fell to her knees, holding onto herself in
    pain. She raised her hand up, a small pen in it. "I'll...come..back...
    for...her... You can count on that!" With that, she disappeared.
    Healer got back up, stumbling to the side before heading in Fighter's
    direction. She bent down beside her, turning the dazed Starlight onto
    her back. "F..ighter..? Are...you...okay?.."
    Fighter put a hand to her throat, looking at her gloved hand. It was
    covered in blood. Shaking her head, she looked up with a smile. "Hey..
    You're alright.."Healer blinked and smiled, nodding. She helped Fighter get back to
    her feet, looking to where Maker had fallen. Maker was getting up, a
    hand to her back. "Are you two okay..?" Nod. Nod. Maker rubbed her head,
    looking in Michiru and Haruka's direction. By the time Suisei left,
    Haruka had woken up. She had a small smirk on her face.
    "So. Healer. Well enough to tell us why I possibly saw Fighter with
    her lips over yours?"
    Silence...
    "What? What..? WHAT?!" Healer blushed bright red, looking to Fighter
    who was also as red.
    "...She wasn't..b-breathing.. I.. I..."
    "...Thank you, Fighter." Healer smiled. Fighter smiled a bit as well,
    scratching her head. 'Okay.. So maybe I don't have to slap her. She
    understands.'
    "You three should get out of here," Haruka started, "she may come
    back. And then, she's not going to be leaving without you, Healer."
    "..I'm very aware. Either way, I don't care what I have to do, what
    WE have to do, we're going to find our princess. ....again."
    "..We're going to find our princess. And I'm not letting her come
    near Healer," Fighter mumbled. "No. Matter. What."
    "So do so. We'll do the same -- to find our princess," Michiru
    commented.
    The Starlights looked to each other, nodding. They were bruised,
    beaten, but they didn't care. They'd do whatever it would take.
    Even if it meant their own lives.
    **
    Kakyuu was looking out one of the windows to the castle, waiting for
    a report on the Starlights whereabouts from one of the guards. She was
    worried, she couldn't remember anything after the battle inwhich Fighter
    flew through one of the windows. That window was still being repaired.
    "...Kakyuu... Princess Kakyuu...?"
    Kakyuu turned around, her face lit up. "Yes..? Have you found any
    information?"
    "What information would you like..?" A girl, that same girl, with the
    long raven hair and a red Sailorsuit stepped forward.
    Kakyuu stood puzzled, but didn't say anything to question the girl.
    She was too worried about her allies. "..The Starlights whereabouts. Do
    you know where they are?"
    "...Yes... They're on my planet.. We rescused them from a horrible
    fate.. Although.."
    Her eyes narrowed. "..Although?"
    "..The Healer is quite crazy.. We cannot contain her.. Pardon, could
    not contain her.."
    "..What do you mean 'could not'?"
    "..Murdered, I'm afraid."
    "What!?" Kakyuu's face seemed to go pale.
    "She's a little bitch.. I'm surprised no one killed her here."
    "I must say.. She may have an attitude.. But I will not stand here
    listening to you speak of my Senshi in that manner. Either you direct me
    to the Starlights or leave this palace at once. I cann;t believe that
    she is dead, I would know."
    "..Would you?"
    "What are you suggesting?"
    "When Fighter's heart was being broken in two.. Did you know?"
    Silence.
    "When Maker's formulas and strategies were no match for the sheer
    feeling of pain brought by Galaxia were noted, did you know?"
    Silence, still.
    "When Healer was blown backwards by her own attack, life disappearing
    before her very eyes, did you know?"
    Silence. Still.
    "Did you feel their pain? Their anguish? Their stress... Their
    sadness.. Their joy? Their terror? Fear?"
    "..Leave this palace at once."
    "No. You can't accept it. You can't accept that you're the cause of
    all of their pain, their anger. All of their hardships are lying on your
    shoulders. You're the cause of all their troubles. Why can't you accept
    it? Healer's death was another thing you could not, CAN NOT, accept.
    Accept the truth. If they love someone, let them. If they're sad,
    comfort them. If they're mad, console them. Normal people would. You?
    You abandon them during what could have been, would have, SHOULD HAVE
    been, their last battle."
    "Get out!"
    "..This will be their last battle. So maybe that bitch isn't dead.
    After today, she will be. And it will be your fault. ALL your fault. Not
    may fault she and Sailormoon will show you what a lousy princess you
    really are."
    The girl smirked, turning around and exiting the room. Kakyuu's eyes
    wavered, she would not shed tears. Her Starlights had to be alive, WERE
    alive. She left out of.. Oh, she didn't have to remember why in order
    to feel good about it. Inside she KNEW why she left Kinmoku when Galaxia
    attacked. She KNEW why she chose Earth."..'She and Sailormoon will show you what a lousy princess you really
    are..' I am certain.. She will do something to Sailormoon and Healer.
    But I will not allow it. I will find them, and it will be all right."
    Kakyuu walked out of the room, rubbing her hands. Did she believe her
    own words? Or did she just speak them to calm herself down? Either way,
    she needed to find the Starlights. Now.
    "...Kasei.."
    "Suisei, are you alright? I saw what those bitches did to you."
    "I'm fine.. But I want that little brat.. I want to hear her scream.
    I want to hear her cry out in pain for what she did to me."
    "She will, she will. In due time."
    "No. Not due time. NOW. I want that 5'0" skinny little silver haired
    bitch NOW. I want her to experience what REAL pain feels like." She
    turned, pointing to Sailormoon's unmoving body. "And her. And want BOTH
    of these girls to experience real pain. Then I want those other two
    Starlights. I will tear them apart, limb by limb. I will kill that black
    haired girl.. With my bare hands, I will! And then.. Kakyuu.. She won't
    live. She will have to be terminated. And finally, Starkasei and
    Starsuisei will FINALLY be the TRUE rulers of Kinmokusei.. and NO ONE..
    Will be able to stop us.."
    "No... Suisei. This time. NO ONE, not even those leather clad
    bitches, will be able to stop us. This is the year of the game. The game
    which ends in death."
    --------------------------------------------
    


	11. Chapter Eleven


    Back Homepart eleven
    Maker shut the the window they had come in from, feeling more relaxed
    that they were back in the apartment. She turned around and
    dehenshined, rushing into Seiya's room. Once she made it to the doorway,
    she stopped, cringing at the mess in the room. There were papers
    everywhere, sheet music on the floor, drum sticks, guitar case,
    blankets.. Taiki didn't get it. They were back in Kinmoku. Well, they
    had gone back. Why was everything the way it was before they packed up
    and left?
    "Taiki.. Can you get me some towels..?" Taiki turned and peeked into
    the hall, seeing Yaten step over towards her, coming from her room.
    "Y-yeah.. Why--- Oh my God.." Taiki's face seemed to have paled,
    rushing off into Yaten's room. Upon staring into the room, she froze
    with a hand over her mouth. Seiya was on her knees on the floor, choking
    on what Taiki though was maybe air, with her hands on her throat.
    "What the...?!" Taiki rushed in, bending down beside Seiya.
    Seiya looked up to her, eyes half open. She lifted one hand from her
    throat, showing Taiki that it was coated in blood. "..I didn't know how
    deeply she dug her nails in.... it..won't...stop bleeding.."
    "...I...I... Yaten, get three towels, hurry!" Yaten stared in fear,
    nodding before she ran off out of the room.
    Taiki put a hand on Seiya's shoulder, rubbing it to try to calm her
    down. Somewhat, at least. Once she put her hand down, she sensed that
    she was breathing deeply, maybe having difficulty to breathe all
    together. She was also shaking, how much blood had she lost already..?Yaten came back in, a few towels in her hand. She reached out,
    handing one to Taiki who took it immediatly. "Okay, Seiya, let go of
    your neck.."
    "B-but..."
    "No buts, come on now.." After a moment, Seiya hesitantly agreed and
    took her blood covered hands away from her neck. Yaten put a finger on
    the tip of Seiya's chin and tilted her head back. Taiki nodded in
    thanks, slowly and gently placing the towel to Seiya's neck. "Put
    pressure on that for now, Seiya.. We'll get another towel and put
    something on it. Maybe water or something.."
    "..What do we do if they attack again?" Yaten looked up.
    "We'll protect you. That's what," Seiya replied, weakly. "In the
    meantime, we can find our Princess.."
    "..And what of Sailormoon and them?" Taiki added. "And the Outer
    Senshi? I don't think Uranus and Neptune can take another shot like
    that."
    "It was all of our attacks combined.." Yaten thought for a second,
    trying to remember what happened before she blacked out. "Mine, Uranus
    and Neptune's. That girl took them after we sent them at her, combined
    them and threw them back at us.. I can hardly remember anything else.."
    "It's okay.. Don't strain yourself." Taiki stood up. "Seiya, relax,
    okay? I'm going to look for a bandage or something, until then keep that
    towel on your neck -- with pressure!"
    "Yes, mother." Seiya laughed, shutting her eyes.
    Yaten tossed her the other towel, sitting on her bed. "Don't get
    blood stains on my carpet."
    "...Yes, MOTHER." Seiya sneered, wiping her hands off.
    Taiki shook her head, chuckling. Her gaze turned toward the window,
    sighing. "..When we left Earth.. The apartment was empty.. Completly
    empty.. And now it is as is before we found our Princess here.. Before
    fighting Galaxia.. How is this possible.."
    "I can only think of one way.." Yaten whispered, crossing her legs.
    The other two turned to face her. "When we were hit by that first
    attack.. When we were with the solar system Senshi and our princess..
    Our.. Our Sailorcrystals.. They cracked. They were destroyed, into
    oblivion. So were Sailormoon's and our princess's, I think. Somehow..
    I'm guessing their power combined or something, our Sailorcrystals were
    healed and we were.. Reborn, sort of, here. With it being EXACTLY how weleft it."
    Seiya's eyes went wide. "Lovely. You mean to tell me we DIED and
    we're trying not to get YOU from dying.. AGAIN?"
    Yaten shrugged. "I don't know.. But I felt it. When we were hit, I
    felt our Sailorcrystals.. I felt our shines disappear off of the face of
    the galaxy. Our Sailorcrystals were destroyed."
    "If they were destroyed.. Along with Sailormoon's and our
    princess's.. Their powers had to have done SOMETHING to pull them back
    together," Taiki said. "There's no other explantion."
    "Then.. Why are we back on Earth?" Seiya blinked.
    "I suppose it's because we have something to finish here, maybe."
    "..We already finished it. We found our princess."
    "But now we have to find her AGAIN.."
    Seiya winced, shutting her eyes tightly. "My God, it hurts.."
    "Seiya... Try not to talk. It may help.."
    "..but...our.."
    "No buts. Don't talk."
    Taiki stared to her allies. "..I'm stumped. I have no idea what we
    should do.. Not a single clue."
    "..Now.. We let Seiya rest. Then.. We look for our princess." Yaten
    stared at the ground.
    "..remember this.. We're not letting them get you."
    "I concur, Seiya. We're not going to let them get you. Whoever 'them'
    is..."
    **
    Venus crash landed onto the ground, holding onto her back. She rolled
    onto her side, looking up. Again, they were defeated. TERRIBLY. Her
    eyes widened, seeing all of her allies lying on the floor ahead of her.
    Taking a deep breath, she got up, and stumbled in their direction.
    "Minna...?"
    "..Mina..ko...chan...?" Venus gasped, that sounded like Jupiter.
    "Makochan?!"
    "Hai.."
    She turned, seeing Jupiter slowly stand up off of the ground. Venus
    rushed over to her and hugged her, the brunette hugging her back. "So,
    we lost that badly?"
    "I don't think so.. I think there was more too it. But it doesn't
    matter.. Look." Venus pointed forward. Jupiter turned around and a
    bright smile appeared on her face. Behind her, she could see the city
    lights and sounds of Juuban. How they had gotten back, they didn't know.
    Rather, they didn't care.
    The two checked on the others who were starting to come around, and
    dehenshined, looking up toward the sky.
    "Minna.. Let's get the hell out of here," Rei started, "just in case
    those stupid wannabe Starlights come back."
    "That reminds me.. Where ARE the Starlights?" Ami blinked.
    Minako hung her head. "That chibi asked me where Healer was.. I think
    they just pushed us to the side to find them."
    "I think it's more or less Healer that they want if they asked you,
    not only all of them," Makoto added.
    "..Yeah, yeah. We have that to worry about, but what about the fact
    that I haven't seen Usagichan ANYWHERE..?" Rei's eyes shut.
    Ami, Makoto and Minako looked to each other in worry. "We'll split
    up. Makochan, you and Minakochan go look for the Starlights, Reichan
    and I will search for Usagichan. We'll meet back up at Hikawa Jinja
    around... 10."
    "Right!" Taking that in mind, the girls split up, rushing towards the
    vibrant city lights.
    **
    "Princess? May I have a word...?"
    Kakyuu turned around slowly, seeing the guard that was kneeled down
    in behind her. "Yes?"
    "We are beginning to believe that the Starlights were somehow sent
    back to Earth after the destruction of their Sailorcrystals.."
    "...I am very aware that their Sailorcrystals were destroyed.. But do
    you know how they were put back together?"
    "..We are uncertain of that, Princess. But they are in Tokyo, and are
    looking for you.. Unfortunetly, they lost the solar system Senshi and
    have already met with one of the girls with which you will all have to
    fight."
    "Hm.. Very well then. Please see to it that th palace is informed of
    my trip to Japan.."
    "But Princess...! They are also looking for you!"
    "..What?"
    The guard lifted his head, eyes showing his true concern. "A guard
    from the outer galaxy informed me that they are using the solar system
    Senshi's princess, Sailormoon, and your own Senshi, Sailorstarhealer,
    to.. Get to you.. Your highness."
    "...To..get to me?" Kakyuu was stunned.
    "..Yes."
    "Who dares.. Who dares to use this girl with such a strong shine and
    my very own Senshi to do their pleasing? I will no longer allow it..
    Ignoring the risk of my own being, I will be departing for Earth
    immediatly. I must not let anything happen." She then began to turn the
    other way, heading towards the doorway.
    "..Your highness.. They already have Sailormoon."
    Kakyuu whirled around rapidly, her face turning pale. If they
    had Sailormoon..by some twisted way..that could only mean that...
    Kakyuu lifted the hem of her skirt and rushed down the corridor and
    out the door. The guard stood up and smiled, raising his hands. His
    figure shimmered and shrank in size.. Becoming the petite figure of
    Sailorstarkasei. She placed her hands on her hips, licking her lips
    before grinning.
    "She's all yours, Suisei. Do not screw this one up."
    -------------------------
    End of part 11.
    


	12. Chapter Twelve


    Back Homepart twelve
    Notes: *LOTS* of graphic crud in the battle scenes. Not hentai, FAR from it, just a
    titch of yuri and really descriptive reactions to attacks. I'm sorry. ;.;.. And yeah,
    it's a cliffhanger. Sorry about that too.. *Flail*
    The Threelights walked out on the sidewalk, the search for the Inner Senshi and
    Kakyuu just beginning. Seiya had a bandage around her neck, her hand placed over
    it. It still hurt like hell, and it was still bleeding alot. She tried to get Taiki and Yaten
    to calm down because they were worried that if she were to be attacked in the
    throat just once, it would affect her breathing somehow.For possibly the first time, Seiya was actually wearing a skirt. When she got
    changed and stepped out of her room before they left, Taiki and Yaten thought she
    had lost too much blood or something. The skirt was short and black, and the blouse
    she wore was white, long sleeved. Her hair was pulled back in it's usual low ponytail.Yaten was also wearing a skirt, but hers was a little longer. Her skirt was white
    and was pleated in the front. Her shirt was short sleeved and sky blue. For once she
    had her hair down, two clips on the sides.
    Taiki also wore a skirt, only hers stopped right at her knees. In her own words,
    she "had more decency than Seiya and Yaten ever could." Her skirt was a deep
    violet and her shirt was lilac and had sleeves up to her elbows. Her hair was also
    loose, but she didn't have anything in it. One or two bangs were actually visable. The
    three were attempting to look far from their male persona as possible. There was
    only one problem...
    "All right.. The next guy that looks at my chest or whatever DIES.." mumbled
    Yaten in a loud enough voice for the whole country to hear.
    Seiya laughed. Her voice seemed so crystal clear, even though she was in so
    much pain. "You guys make it so easy to forget whatever problems we're facing.."
    Taiki shook her head. "You know, Yaten, saying that just makes them LOOK
    MORE.." she pointed forward, at the group of five young men with wide eyes and
    mouths wide open, staring at the three girls. Seiya's eye twitched. She had to go
    through that in Kinmoku, not Earth too. Yaten's hands clenched into fists.
    "KEEP LOOKING LIKE THAT AND YOU'LL NEVER EAT SOLID FOODS AGAIN!!"
    The five freaked out, realizing that they had been spotted, and scattered,
    disappearing. Yaten huffed, folding her arms. Blinking, Seiya and Taiki clapped in
    approval.
    "..You could do that."They turned a corner, Seiya looking to the row of houses they passed. She
    stopped walking. Both of her hands were holding onto her neck now, eyes staring at
    the sliding doors on the second floor. The Tsukino residence.It was exactly the way she remembered it. Only the last time.. She was standing
    there. With ChibiChibi. And that little neon colored butterfly.. Their princess..
    Seiya's eyes wavered. Where were they now..?One of Seiya's hands came up, letting go of her throat, and a finger carefully
    parted her bangs, her eyes closing.
    "Seiya..?" Yaten turned, brushing her hair off of her shoulder. "Are you okay?.."
    "Your strong scent, I'm always ...searching for it..Can you hear my voice calling out ...aishiteru..Where are you now ...Moonlight Princess..My lovely princess ..."
    Yaten's eyes shut halfway, realizing what Seiya was looking at. Taiki saw it too.
    Taiki put her hand on Yaten's shoulder, and Yaten put her hand on top of Taiki's.
    "Answer me.."
    ..Answer for me...
     "Right away.."
    ..Answer for me...
    "Answer me.."
    ..Answer for me...
    "So gently.."
    ..Answer for me...
    Seiya opened her eyes, running a hand through her hair. Maybe.. Somehow.. They
    could hear her.. They could before... They always could..
    "Running through the distant night skyNow I make a wish on a shooting starWhispering I want to be with you..."
    ...Please tell this to her, starlight..
    "As time passes by, we become adultsI have finally realized thatThe broken pieces are not enough..."
    ...Please stay by my side, sweetheart..
    
    A bit off, Minako and Makoto were rushing down streets, looking through crowds
    of people, in stores, in allies, in cars, everywhere. They needed to find the
    Starlights, whether they were in one piece or not.
    Minako skidded to a halt suddenly, blinking as she looked around.
    "Minakochan?" Makoto stopped, turning.
    "Don't you hear that?"
    "Hear what...?"
    "That singing.."
    "Answer me.."
    ..Answer for me...
     "Right away.."
    ..Answer for me...
    "Answer me.."
    ..Answer for me...
    "So gently.."
    ..Answer for me...
    Makoto closed her eyes and listened carefully, blicking everything else out of
    her mind. Her eyes flung open and she nodded energetically, a smile on her face.
    "Those lyrics.."
    "They're nearby.." Minako beamed, rushing forward in the direction of the
    singing. Makoto quickly followed.
    Yaten looked toward Seiya, biting her lip. This house brought so many
    memories.. She put her hand on Seiya's shoulder, forcing a small smile on her lips.
    "Hey.. You're our leader. You're always smiling, always telling us to never give up,
    always giving us some sort of plan or command at what to do.. Well.. Now it's my
    turn. I'm COMMANDING you.. To smile and cheer up! We'll find them!"
    Taiki nodded, smiling. "It will be all right, Seiya. Don't strain yourself.."
    "...thanks..you guys."
    "No, it *won't* be all right. And no,, don't strain yourself.. We'll do that for you."
    The three turned around, Yaten's face going pale. "Oh..God.." Standing to their
    left was Suisei, her eyes flashing with this intense hatred..
    "If you're asking for trouble, you better BACK OFF!" Taiki exclaimed, taking a
    step forward.
    "We're not asking for trouble, we're asking for HER."
    The Lights looked to the right, paling even more when they saw the girl in the red Sailorsuit. She was pointing in Yaten's direction.
    "I am Sailorstarkasei.. And I am not leaving without that little silver haired
    bitch."
    "Then you may never leave.." Seiya mumbled, pulling her winged brooch out.
    Suisei grinned. "Come on, Fighter. Henshin. Protect her. I want you one-on-one.."
    Kasei raised her hands, a whip forming in them. "Well, then, Maker.. Let's go. You
    and me."
    Yaten stood there, inbetween her allies, in shock. What the hell was this? She
    knew it was some sort of a trap, a trick, something. But what could she do?
    Apparently, Seiya and Taiki had already made their decisions.
    "Fighter Star Power! Makeup!"
    "Maker Star Power! Makeup!"
    Yaten hesitated, but began her henshin phrase. Before she could even finish she
    felt this warm energy hit her out of nowhere. Everything was bright and white
    before suddenly, rapidly, becoming black.Fighter and Maker posed, cursing once they saw Yaten's body collapse on the
    ground unconscious. Fighter was about to turn, to beat the living hell out of Suisei,
    but she beat her to it. Suisei tossed her chain forward, enlacing it around Fighter's
    neck. She tightened her hold and pulled tightly, Fighter screaming out in pain from
    the earlier attack.Suisei pulled the chain closer and closer till Fighter was wincing, barely able to
    breathe, in front of her. Suisei laughed, letting go of the chain. Fighter collapsed
    onto the ground, choking on air. Suisei bent down beside her and ripped the
    bandages off of Fighter's neck, slowly dragging her nails across the wounds.
    Fighter cried out in pain, pulling out her star yell. "Star Serious.. LASER!" She
    pointed it forward, gasping for breath. Suisei's eyes narrowed as she quickly raised
    a hand in the attack's direction. "Whirlpool!"
    Cursing, Fighter watched her attack fly into Suisei's whirlpool, disappearing into
    it. Suisei did a rapid spin, releasing her chain again. It enlaced itself around
    Fighter's waist, giving Suisei the signal to stop. Doing so, she pulled, causing Fighter
    to come crashing down onto the ground.
    She winced, hardly able to think clearly. Suisei once again bent down beside
    Fighter, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Fighter's lips. The action seemed like a
    "kiss of death" to Fighter then, because before she knew it, the whirlpool
    reappeared and her attack flew outwards.. Suisei bent her arms down, fingers
    pointing towards Fighter's severly injured neck. All hell broke loose and all of time
    froze. The attack hit dead on in the center of Fighter's neck, casuing a loud, high
    pitched scream to come from the girl before she collapsed onto her back, battered,
    bleeding severly, and unconscious.
    Suisei stood up, examing her doing. Fighter's fu'ku was slightly tearing at the
    top, the choker around her neck was gone, and there was blood slowly dripping down
    her arms and chest. Her hair was pretty much undone and her breathing was
    messed up. She was a tangled up, bloody mess.
    "SEIYA!" Maker's eyes widened, she could not believe the horror she had just
    witnessed. She rushed forward to help her, but was whipped in the back by Kasei.
    Maker flew forward, cursing while putting her hand ontop of a newly formed cut
    on her shoulder. Kasei casually stepped over to her and whipped her back a few
    times, grinning more and more at each scream the girl let out.
    Kasei jumped back, her eyes flashing like Suisei's had many times before. She
    pointed a finger at Maker's back, deciding to use that to weaken her. There were
    red marks all over her back, the girl was in pain. "White Blaze," she whispered. A
    solid, beyond bright beam emitted from Kasei's fingertips, rushing towards Maker's
    back. It hit immediatly.
    Hot, searing pain flew through Maker's body. She couldn't escape it. It was
    burning, burning flames, fire.. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. It was so hot,
    so unescapable. The pain was too extreme. Maker kept screaming until her eyes
    rolled back and she fell into a deep state of unconsciousness, before the attack
    even finished. Once it did, Maker was also a bloody mess.
    Answer me..
    ..Answer for me...
     Right away..
    ..Answer for me...
    Answer me..
    ..Answer for me...
    So gently..
    ..Answer for me...
    Search for your love...
    Yaten's eyes slowly fluttered open, pain filling her entire body. She slowly lifted
    her body up, paling even more seeing her two allies in a bloody mess in front of her.
    She immediatly freaked out, crawling to Maker's body who was closer.
    "Taiki?! TAIKI?!? Taiki what the hell happened to you?! Damn you, answer me!!"
    She looked over to the left, her eyes filling with tears. "Seiya.. Oh my God, Seiya
    your neck.. What the hell!! Answer me damn you!! Damn the BOTH OF YOU!! WAKE UP!
    PLEASE wake up..!!"
    She would have continued, being in the nervous state she was in, but she
    stopped after receiving a swift kick in the back. Wincing, she turned around, her
    eyes filled with sheer hatred. "You... The both of you.. You did this to them.. I'll kill
    you... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"
    Kasei and Suisei laughed, advancing towards Yaten slowly. Yaten pulled her
    winged brooch out, screaming. "Healer Star Power! Makeup!!" Like the other two, she
    posed, pointing her star yell forward. "You're SOOOOO gonna pay for what you did
    to them!"
    "Go ahead, Healerite," Kasei sneered.
    Healer's eyes narrowed, shutting tightly as she screamed. "Star Sensitive..
    INFERNO!!"
    Taking a step back, her attack rushed out, but sadly was also devoured by
    Suisei's 'Whirlpool.' Healer stomped her foot, screaming in rage. She had to act
    fast. She was the one they wanted, but she wouldn't go without a fight. Besides..
    Her allies' lives were resting in her hands.
    "Burning..." Healer's body shook. The way Kasei said that.. scared her. This was
    it. This was the attack that would prove her status as a Sailorsenshi. Kasei's eyes
    flashed red, and this time they stayed red. Her arms held up.
    "....Reflection." Suisei's eyes flashed blue, and stayed blue. She brought her
    arms up as well. Healer took a step back. The two were rapidly engulfed in waves of
    water and fire, before the two rapidly joined together. Suisei held her hands out at
    arms length, the 'Star Sensitive Inferno' speeding out of the 'Whirlpool'. It combined
    with the wave of water and fire creating bright, burning arrow which ran foward in
    Healer's direction. Healer's eyes widened. She jumped up, dodging. "Missed!"
    Kasei laughed, her eyes still red. Once Healer's feet touched the floor again, the
    arrow turned and ran at her backside. She never saw it coming. It hit her in the
    back, right behind where her heart was. It penetrated through her, coming out the
    other side of her body. Her skin paled, her eyes went solid, her lips paled. Her body
    went limp and crashed onto the ground inbetween Fighter and Maker. Now, the three
    Starlights were covered in blood, were beaten, battered, bruised, cut and
    unconscious.Suisei kicked Fighter's body into a bush on the sidelines, watching Kasei do the
    same to Maker. Their eyes returned to normal then as they both picked Healer up. "I
    can't wait to see Kakyuu's face.." Suisei whispered with a giggle.
    "Me too, Suisei.. Then again, I wonder what these two are going to do.."
    The two girls looked to the battered Starlights who were concealed in the
    bushes. They laughed, beginning to disappear with Healer in their arms.
    "Venus! Love and Beauty SHOCK!!!'
    The neon orange heart went right through them. They were too transparent.
    Kasei turned her head and sent out a small beam of fire in Venus's direction before
    they disappeared out of sight.
    "DAMNIT!" Jupiter cried.
    "IIE!!!! YATENCHAN!!!" screamed Venus, collapsing onto her knees. How were they
    ever going to explain this to Ami and Rei?
    Answer me..
    ..Answer for me...
     Right away..
    ..Answer for me...
    Answer me..
    ..Answer for me...
    So gently..
    ..Answer for me...
    ...My Starlights... What have they done to you....?
    ------------------------
    I'm sorry.. ;.; It's a cliffhanger...
    end of part 12.
    


	13. Chapter Thirteen


    Back Homepart thirteen---------------
    ..awaken so I can see those eyes of yours..We met and now we've gone our separate ways..But I'll find you once again,
    We'll be together again'Cause I'll never give up on my best friend..
    Darkness..
    'Can you hear me..? Wake up!'
    The world was dead. Cold, dark, dead. Nothing was moving, living,
    breathing. There was nothing but pitch black air. Even a little bit of
    color would be nice. But there was none. Not even a little speck of
    white. A yellow rose, white cloud, green grass, orange sun, Minako's
    blue eyes.. Anything with color would be nice. But no. The world was
    pitch black.. Darker than Seiya's raven-colored hair.
    'Wake up!! PLEASE!'
    The blackness shattered. A shine.. A bright shine surpassed the
    darkness, shattering it into pieces. Like a plate falling down from a
    hundred story building. Now there were colors.. Everything seemed so
    alive and bright.. Renewed. Rebirth. Something had pulled death away.
    Death had shattered as well. Life.. Rebirth..
    Awaken...
    Healer's eyelids slowly fluttered open, just halfway. Everything was
    blurry.. Like someone with fingerprints all over the lenses on glasses.
    She shut her eyes again and reopened then halfway again, now able to see
    clearly. Somewhat.She wasn't all there. It was like she had gone into a coma and was
    regaining her senses all over. Her eyesight was back. She was getting
    her hearing back and everything else was slowly coming back. She could
    feel hands on her arms, holding onto her tightly. Along with that, a
    warmness.. Like.. Bright shine.She turned her head to the side a little, eyes wavering in pain.
    Everything hurt like hell, even to simply breathe. A smile crossed her
    face then, seeing who it was that was holding her. Sailormoon. She
    wasn't alone after all..
    "Sailor...moon..?"
    The blonde hugged the fallen Starlight gently, rubbing her eye with a
    smile. "I'm glad you are all right, Healer.. I thought you were dead..
    You..were.."
    Healer weakly raised a hand and felt her upper chest. There was
    indeed a large cut there, still bleeding slightly. She lifted her hand
    in front of her face, seeing the blood on her gloved fingertips. "..I..
    Did die.. Didn't I..?"
    Sailormoon shrugged her shoulders. "You looked dead.. You weren't
    breathing.. Your heart wasn't beating.. You were pale and so cold.. I
    didn't know what to do.. But the ginzuishou reacted when a grabbed a
    hold of you.. And you started to breathe again.."
    Healer blinked, forcing a tiny smile. "That's.. The second time
    you've done that. Arigato, Sailormoon."
    "Second..time..?"
    Healer sat up in Sailormoon's arms, taking that moment to realize her
    surroundings. They were in a large field of wildflowers, a strong gust
    of wind picking up every once in a while. The sky was a deep blue, kind
    of like Seiya's eyes. There weren't any clouds, either. And along with
    the wildflowers were yellow flowers.. Like the ones where Sailorcrystals
    were kept.."Where..are we..?"
    Sailormoon shrugged once again. "I woke up here.. I couldn't find
    anyone.. I woke up seeing two girls in Sailorfu'kus tossing you on the
    ground. I waited till they left before checking on you. And here we
    are.."
    "..Damn. Kasei and Suisei.."
    "You know them?"
    Healer nodded before her eyes wavered. "They're the ones who.. Who..
    I think they.."
    "You think they what..?"
    "...I think they killed Fighter and Maker.."
    Sailormoon's eyes widened and she embraced the trembling girl in her
    arms. "I... I... I'm so sorry.."
    Healer nodded. "I swore I'd kill them. I suppose they thought they
    killed me first.. Sailormoon.. Seiya.. She looked like she had been hit
    by a truck or something.. And Taiki.. Oh God, she looked so lifeless.."
    "I'm..sorry..."
    "Don't be. *They'll* be sorry once I get through with them. If
    Fighter and Maker are dead.. I... I don't know what I'll do. I don't."
    "..I don't either.."
    "..." Healer shook her head, determined to get the hell out of there
    as quickly as possible. "What the hell do they want with us?"
    "...You don't want to know."
    "Tell me."
    "...We're the bait." Sailormoon bit her lip seeing the look on
    Healer's face. "..they're using us. To get to my Senshi, your allies and
    your princess.. I don't know why."
    "They probably already KILLED THEM! What the HELL! WHAT ELSE DO THEY
    WANT FROM ME?!" Healer shut her eyes tightly and put her hands over her
    ears. Sailormoon's eyes wavered. She hated to see her friend like this.
    "I'm sorry to be the one that had to tell you, Healer.. I don't know
    what they want with them.."
    "You misunderstood yet again, you stupid blonde."
    Healer lifted her head, opening her eyes. Even with her hands over
    her ears she could hear that voice clearly.
    Suisei stepped out of nowhere, advancing towards the two.
    "You see.. We're using you as the bait, like the blonde said. But
    what she doesn't know is that once we have the Senshi here, we'll kill
    you, live and slowly.. Then, one by one, each Senshi will fall.."
    "..What is the meaning of this?" Healer spat through her clenched
    teeth.
    "Kasei and I should be the true rulers of Kinmoku. Not Kakyuu. That
    little bitch cheated. She made it so Kasei and I would have never made
    it past the royal line."
    "..What?"
    "Ignorants! WE are the true heirs of Kinmoku! YOU are my Senshi, and
    you WILL do as I tell you!"
    "I am NOT your Senshi! I am loyal servant to Princess Kakyuu, the
    REAL heir to the throne! You're just some jealous bitch!"
    Suisei raised a hand and slapped Healer across the face, causing the
    stare between the two to disappear. Sailormoon put a hand on Healer's
    back, glaring at Suisei. "She is right! You are not the heirs of
    Kinmoku, no matter that you say! So you better leave everyone alone and
    get the hell out of here!"
    "I don't think it will be that easy. I am going to go pay a visit
    back to Earth.. To see if I really did kill off that raven tailed brat." She licked her lips.
    "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Healer screamed. Sailormoon held on tightly to
    Healer to keep her apart from Suisei. If given the oppertunity, Healer
    would tear Suisei apart. Literally.
    "You can't stop me. You're too weak to stop me. If it wasn't for that
    blonde you'd be dead now. You're no match for me. So don't even try it,
    Healerite."
    "...bitch."
    "Call me what you'd like, go ahead. If the two of you haven't
    suffered enough to know that you should keep quiet, then maybe Kasei can
    help you with that."
    Sailormoon and Healer looked to each other before turning around, to
    see Kasei behind them with the biggest smirk on her lips.
    "This is just the beginning, Sailorsenshi."
    * *
    And I need youAnd I miss youAnd now I wonder....
    If I could fallInto the skyDo you think timeWould pass me by'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I could
    Just see youTonight
    Hikawa Jinja.
    "..This is SO not the way I wanted to find them," Minako whispered,
    stepping out of a room. Rei ran a hand through her hair, standing up
    from her place in front of the fire. She walked over to Minako and put a
    hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.
    "They'll be all right. But Minakochan, you and Makochan have to try
    to help me here.. I'm trying to get a reading on the ones who took
    Healer. Can you tell me what they looked like..?"
    Minako bit her lip, putting a hand on her head. "They had the same
    color hair.. Raven colored.. Same features, height, size... Eye color..
    Uhh.. One had a fu'ku of different shades of red.. The other blue..
    Before I attacked one said something like..uhhhh.. Sushi.."
    "...Suisei, Minakochan."
    Rei and Minako turned, seeing Makoto step out of another room.
    "She called the girl in blue, 'Suisei.' I'm guessing that's their
    Senshi name.. In the center of their bows, they had a star with the same
    symbol that's on Kakyuuhime's forehead.."
    "Hmm.." Rei put a finger to her lips, stepping back into the fire
    room. She set herself down in front of the fire, Makoto and Minako
    peeking in silently. Rei shut her eyes and raised her hands up a bit.
    She started speaking rapidly, the fire rustled and grew a bit in width.
    Rei's eyes flew open and she gasped, her face going livid of all
    colors.
    "Reichan?!" Makoto rushed in, Minako right behind her. "What happened? What did you see?"
    "I saw.. Those girls you described. Behind them.. I saw Usagichan and
    Yatensan.."
    "Were they okay..?" Minako blinked.
    "I don't know.. Then that image disappeared and a quick one of
    Kakyuuhime replaced it then disappeared.."
    "Why..." Makoto blinked.
    "It's because the enemy is using your princess and my own Senshi to
    get to me, I'm afraid."
    The three turned around. Minako's mouth dropped open. In the doorway
    stood Kakyuu, her hands tightly held in prayer like position, fingers
    entwiened.
    "Y-you.." Makoto stuttered, speechless.
    "I'm sorry, solar system Senshi.. This was the last way I ever wanted
    us to reunite.."
    "It's not your fault.. What do you mean by what you said.. Though..?"
    Kakyuu sighed, stepping inside. "They have Sailormoon and Healer for
    the purpose of capturing you all to get to me."
    "W-why...?" Makoto's eyes flared with rage. "If they want us so bad
    they don't need them to do so!"
    "Right! We're right here!" Rei added.
    "Why..?"
    "It's a long story.. I'll explain in due time.. But quickly.. Where
    are Fighter and Maker?"
    "O-oh!! Minakochan, can you..."
    "Hai! Follow me, onegai!" Minako forced a smile and led the ruby
    haired girl to the room where Fighter was. Minako stayed outside as
    Kakyuu stepped in, her face etched with pure worry.
    "Fighter.."
    Minako gulped and hurried into the room where Maker was, Ami was with
    her. Kakyuu bent down beside the raven tailed girl, brushing strands of
    hair from her closed eyes.
    "I'm so sorry.. This is mainly my fault.."
    Her hand traveled down and took a hold of Fighter's unmoving hand.
    "Here, Kakyuuhime."
    Kakyuu turned her upper body to the side a bit, smiling. Minako held
    out a cloth and a small bowl filled with water. Kakyuu took the cloth
    and Minako placed the bowl on the floor.
    "...Arigato.."
    Minako nodded, slowly stepping out of the room again. Kakyuu dipped
    the cloth into the bowl, wringed it out so it wasn't as wet, and placed
    it on Fighter's forehead. Her free hand dipped itself into the bowl,
    sprinkling droplets of water on Fighter's face. It was then that her
    eyes caught the new blood dripping down from Fighter's throat.
    Biting her lip, she quickly tore a small piece of her skirt off,
    gently dabbing her neck to clean up the blood.
    "You are going to be all right.. I will make sure of it. Of you and
    Maker. Just rest, Fighter.. You have earned it."
    She took the cloth and re dipped it into the bowl before dabbing
    Fighter's forehead again. She had to go check on Maker next. She had to
    be just as badly injured.Continuing to dab her Senshi's forehead, her thoughts drifted to
    Healer and Sailormoon's kidnapping. She worried for them. She had no
    idea where they were or if they were all right. She felt Healer's shine
    come to a rapid halt but quickly come back. 'That had to have been
    Sailormoon's doing,' she thought. 'I thank you, Sailormoon.'She sighed, fingertips gently running down Fighter's cheek as she
    stood up. "I am going to check on Maker now.. Please.. Don't give up.
    Continue to fight, hang in there. I believe in you.."
    She stepped out of the room, heading into the one where Ami was
    watching over Maker. As she left, Fighter's eyes opened not even
    halfway. They were full of tears. "..everything's so wrong.. ..and I
    don't belong.. ..living in your...precious..memories.."Her eyelids closed again, her breathing slowly began to go back to
    normal, and her wounds were no longer bleeding. Putting the pain aside,
    she fell back into a deep sleep with a single whisper.
    "..wait for us, squirt."
    -------------------------------------------------
    Beginning lyrics are still mine.. The other lyrics are"A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Lalalalalalala.Uhmmmm.. I believe that's all the updates.. A lil readmethingy is on it's way that I keep forgetting to add tothe beginning/end of a part. -_-; Ehehe.. Spring break,here we are! ^-^ ::Tackles Yaten and points towardthe beach.:: Tra la la..~!
    3/26/02.
    


	14. Lil'ReadMeThingThatReallyShouldn'tBeHere


    Read me-lil-note-thingy-object-commentry
    Aiight! I've been in writer's block heaven in this fanfic sincelike... What? Day one? I'm remembering my plans and such,
    and I'm getting there.
    The first four chapters were written with my friend, Arishia.She lost her internet connection when she moved, so I'm writingthe fic solo now. That's the main cause of writer's block.That I'm writing it solo style now.
    The beginning of the fic is Romanized, the notes in the chaptershelp with that though. I no longer write in that style either,so.
    Finally, a disclaimer. Sailormoon, the Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi,Sailorstarlights, Princess Kakyuu is all copyrighted, all belongto Naoko Takeuchi. The Chibi Starlights -- have been in at leasta zillion fanfics by other authors. I supoose just these versionsare mine. The idea of Chibi Starlights isn't though -- the enemy,er enemies*, and plotline is mine though. The only thing that ISmine in this whole story. So, in conclusion, enjoy. ^^ And I'mTERRIBLY sorry for the delay with this. For more updates and such,go to Himeko's site, "Dream in Color" :o!
    Chris Jericho is sexy.
    


	15. Chapter Fourteen


    Back Homepart fourteen
    -----------------
    'Cause I need youAnd I miss youAnd now I wonder ..
    Kakyuu slowly stepped into the room where Maker was staying. Ami and
    Minako stood up, watching the ruby haired princess bend down beside her
    Senshi.
    "Amichan, stay with her.. I gotta.. Figure stuff out," Minako
    whispered. Ami blinked, but nodded, watching the blonde silently leave
    the room and close the door behind her.
    And I still need youI still miss youAnd now I wonder ..
    "I wish I could have protected you two.. I'm being torn apart.
    Between my princess and you. Why does life have to be so difficult!?"
    Minako slammed her fist into a wall, sighing.
    "Mina?"
    She turned. Artemis jumped up, resting on Minako's shoulder. She
    smiled somewhat, but couldn't make the smile last. "Hey.."
    "It will work out. At this moment we're trying to pinpoint
    Sailorstarhealer and Sailormoon's location. We will find them."
    "I believe that.. But Artemis, you.. I.. We were right there. I was
    right THERE.. They both disappeared before my eyes and I couldn't do a
    thing to help them. Not a single thing.."
    "You couldn't help that.. It's all right, Mina. We'll find them. Until
    then you girls have to keep your eyes open and stay on top guard."
    "..Right."
    Ami watched Kakyuu run her hand through her Senshi's hair. She couldn't
    even beg to see how Kakyuu was handling what had been done to her Senshi.
    If Ami was in her place, she'd be figuring out a plot to get them back so
    terribly. But she wasn't.
    "Mercury..?"
    Ami blinked, gasping out of surprise. "Hai..?"
    "Continue to watch her for me.."
    "Hai.. I will.. Daijoubu. They're going to be all right."
    "I know.. They're stronger than they seem." Kakyuu stood up.
    "Ano.. Where are you going..?"
    "I have to find Kasei and Suisei. I can't allow this to continue.."
    "We'll follow you." Ami's eyes narrowed, she was insistant. "They have
    our Princess, we have to find her. No matter what it takes."
    Kakyuu said nothing at first, but then she nodded. "I understand.."
    "We'll wait until dawn.. Then we'll go after them. I think I can get
    Setsunasan and Hotaruchan to say with these two.."
    "No, we're also coming with you."
    Kakyuu and Ami whirled around, eyes wide. Fighter stood in the doorway,
    one hand holding onto the side of the door, the other holding onto her
    side. She was a wreck.She stumbled into the room, and stopped once she stood beside the blue
    haired girl and her Princess.
    "We're coming too. We may not look fit enough to fight, but they can't
    just do what they have and think we quit."
    "But Fighter.."
    "Fighter's..right, Princess.. We'll be all right.."
    Fighter turned halfway and smiled, seeing Maker slowly sit up on the
    bed she was on. She put a hand on Fighter's shoulder for support, standing
    up. At that very moment, Minako, Makoto and Rei stepped into the room.
    "Then it's settled.." Rei whispered.
    "Dawn, we get Usagichan and Yatenchan back," Minako added.
    "How..though..?" Fighter's eyes softened. She blushed a bit when Kakyuu
    took a gentle hold of her hand.
    "I know how.. They think that they are the true rulers of Kinmoku.. So
    where else would they go first..?"
    Makoto nodded. "I get it.. They attacked the Starlights on Earth and
    took them so you could come to Earth to help.. And while you're here, they
    take over Kinmoku."
    "Exactly. I just hope those two are all right.."
    Fighter looked to Maker who had the same expression of fear on her
    face. They both looked out the window, up into the darkening sky..
    * *
    Kasei licked her lips, staring at the two Senshi that stood in front of
    her.
    "Why the hell are you doing this?" Healer spat, visable annoyed.
    "Don't talk to your Princess that way," Kasei grinned.
    Healer growled, Sailormoon grabbed a hold of her arm to keep her from
    losing control. "I'll talk to you any way I PLEASE!"
    Kasei's eyes flashed and narrowed. She cracked her whip out of anger,
    taking a step forward. "No.. You will see what I mean, little brat."
    Smirking, Healer pulled her star yell out, taking a single step
    forward. Her eyes darted to the side looking toward Sailormoon. "Listen,
    stand back okay? After this maybe you can do what you did to Galaxia and
    help her, either that or her ass is mine, got it?"
    "D-demo, Healer wait.."
    "No buts. This girl isn't going to get any further. I'm not about to
    let her go out and hurt our Princess."
    Sailormoon put her hands over her brooch, nodding slightly. Healer's
    eyes darted back in Kasei's direction. "Bring it."
    "Haven't you had enough? We almost killed you twice, want to try three
    times?"
    "All talk and no action out of you, huh..?" Healer rushed forward,
    narrowing her eyes.
    Kasei's eyes flashed. She rushed forward as well. "Your funeral, star
    senshi.. Once I defeat you, you will bow down to your new Princess.."
    "Over my dead body.."
    "That can be arranged..."
    Sailormoon shook her head, she didn't like where this was going one
    bit. She held onto her brooch tighter. "Healer! Watch it!"
    The two continued to run towards each other, faster, faster still.
    Finally, they were just about face to face. Healer held her star yell out
    at arms length, Kasei hend her hands out.
    "Star Sensitive Inferno!"
    "White Blaze!"
    The two passed each other, both attacks colliding and caused a loud
    explosion. Sailormoon was knocked down to the floor by the extent of the
    explosion, but she quickly got up, rushing in the direction the two where
    in. Right when she was about to scream through the debris and the echoing
    of the blast, she realized that then she could clearly see both Kasei and
    Healer standing up, seemingly unphased.
    Sailormoon was a bit scared, why weren't either of them moving? "A..
    ano, Healer...?"
    Her green eyes moved upward, staring into Sailormoon's blue ones. They
    wavered a bit, and a small smile appeared on her lips. She whiped the
    blood off her lower lip with a finger and chuckled. "The bitch is stronger
    than she seems.." A moment after she said that, she collapsed onto her
    knees, Sailormoon barely catching her before she hit the ground.On the other side, Kasei was also laughing a bit, wiping the blood from
    her forehead. "You're not that bad yourself, star senshi." And with that
    line, she also collapsed onto the ground, out cold.Sailormoon blinked. 'They respect each other..? What..?' She shook the
    girl that lay in her arms, not exactly expecting a reaction. One of
    Healer's hands went on her shoulder, pulling herself back up. Sailormoon
    blinked, but Healer just laughed. "I see why Fighter has so many feelings
    for you."She blushed, rubbing her head with a smile. "Rest for a while.. Don't
    worry, your Princess will be alright.."
    "I..hope so.. Sailormoon.."
    
    Earth. 6:45 in the morning. The sun was slowly beginning to rise over
    the horizon. Rays of light filled the sky and the dark colors of it became
    lighter. Six senshi stood by Hikawa Jinja, a woman with ruby colored hair
    beside them.Four more senshi appeared, joining a circle with the other six. Taking
    a breath, the ruby haired woman also joined the circle. They joined hands,
    shut their eyes and concentrated, colored auras surrounding them. And
    with a flash, they all disappeared into thin air.
    From the sidelines, two cats jumped out of the temple, looking up
    towards the bright sky.
    "Good luck.."
    "Be careful.."
    'Cause I need youAnd I miss youAnd now I wonder ..If I could fallInto the skyDo you think timeWould pass us by'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I could just see youTonight.
    ------------------------------------------
    End of part 14.
    


	16. Chapter Fifteen


    Back HomePart Fifteen
    ------------------------
    A bright flash of light appeared in a wide area full of flowers. A gentle breeze
    moves tree branches, leaves and flower petals slowly gliding across the sky
    following the direction of the air. A gloved hand reached out into the air, letting
    a soft, pink rose petal land in the palm of the hand. Fingers delicatly
    surrounding the petal without making a fist as the arm slowly swayed back,
    revealing the identity of the one holding it.
    Sailorneptune smelled the petal before letting it fly off with the new breeze
    that came across them. She watched it for a moment before turning to Uranus's
    direction with a casual smile. "Uranus.. Forgetting your rivalry with these
    Senshi.. This place is rather beautiful.. Don't you think?"
    "It's...okay." The sandy haired Senshi folded her arms, taking this
    opportunity to just look around. There were blossoms and flowers and roses
    everywhere of a variety of colors. A pathway made out of cobblestone down the
    center where a fountain was. There were cherry blossom trees as well as many
    other classifications. Uranus scratched her head. "..it's decent."
    Neptune stifiled a giggle as Mars and Venus started surveying the area,
    Kakyuu alongside them. Fighter, who was still holding onto her shoulder,
    stumbled beside her princess, her eyes narrowed.
    "P-princess.. I feel it. I feel Suisei here somewhere.. I don't know what she's
    doing.. But... She's in the palace."
    "...Sailoruranus, Sailorneptune, Sailorpluto, Sailorsaturn.. I know you four
    are very strong and very powerful, so I hope you have no offense or anything
    whatsoever to this request.." Kakyuu's eyes were pleading. "I am going to go in
    there.. I need you four to guard the back entrances and exits to make sure she
    does not escape.. Sailormercury, Sailormars, Sailorjupiter, Sailorvenus.. I need
    you four to guard the front. She may try escaping or something I am not
    capable of handling.."
    Uranus and Venus looked to each other before giving Kakyuu a nod. The
    eight Senshi quickly ran to their posts, leaving Kakyuu alone with Fighter and
    Maker. Maker took a step forward, as if to ask what they should do, but it
    seemed that Kakyuu anticipated her question, because she raised her hand to
    stop Maker from speaking.
    "Starlights.. You're badly hurt.."
    "Not badly enough, Princess!" Fighter's eyes showed sympathy and at the
    same time her true, inner emotion. Fear. "Sailormoon and our own ally are
    somewhere out there in space, and we may never find them. One that knows
    their whereabouts is inside out palace, and even if it kills us.." she looked to
    Maker who simply nodded to Fighter's statement. "...even if it kills us... We will
    find out where their location is.. If we are to die with this battle, whether it be
    of blood loss, of loss of energy, strength, beaten up too badly, it does not
    matter. Because before that final breath escapes us.. We will know that Odango
    and Yaten are safe."
    "Fighter..." Kakyuu could not believe the deep emotion in that which Fighter
    said. Even she could sense the fear in Fighter's voice as she spoke. She was
    truly, incomprehendably worried for the lives of the two missing. Kakyuu flashed
    a small smile towards her Senshi. "Fighter, Maker.. If you two go in as well,
    Suisei may just go off and tell Kasei to kill them. She does not want to harm you
    two for she believes you two will be her Senshi."
    "We will never become her Senshi," Maker said, coldly. "We are your Senshi.
    Always and forever. Healer, too. We will do whatever it takes to find them,
    protect you, and defeat them at once. No matter what the cost may be."
    "..Arigato...Maker... But you two must know that they are using them as
    hostages for us to do whatever they want us to do. If you are to follow me,
    Suisei will see it as a threat to herself and her and Kasei's mission. Then Healer
    and Sailormoon will be killed. I do not want them to be killed. That is my last
    intention. Also for her to take over.. But if her taking the throne saves their
    lives.."
    "Princess!! You can't be suggesting..!!" Fighter felt the urge to pass out. No.
    She wasn't that wimpy.
    "If Sailormoon survives, she can make the best of this situation. I believe in
    her, and her power. I also believe in Healer. I know she will be alright, and yet
    this is a threat even to her. You must understand why I am saying what I am
    saying. We cannot afford to have Sailormoon die. Because if we all were to
    barge in, they will kill them, then us, and take over Kinmoku. There will be no
    order or peace and thousands of innocent people will die. All of this.. All these
    lives.. Are resting on my shoulders. As princess of Kinmoku, I will defeat this
    threat on my own. I am sorry, my Starlights..."
    Fighter and Maker felt like a ton of bricks just crashed on top of them. Well.
    It even looked like a ton of bricks crashed on top of them, they were that badly
    beat up. But they slowly understood. They understood that this was the only
    way, and that if they wanted to see Sailormoon's sapphire eyes or hear
    Healer's bitch-rants again they would have to agree. Not only for those two,
    but for their own lives, the ones of the solar system Senshi, and of the people
    of Kinmoku. There was no alternative.
    "...Hai, Princess. We accept and understand your decision," Maker nodded,
    her eyes staring downward. "If you need help.. We will be here."
    "Arigato.." Kakyuu inhaled, grabbing the hem of her skirt before stepping
    inside the palace. '..this is my battle. I just wish I may be as strong as you,
    Sailormoon.'
    Suisei stood in the throne room, standing in the front of the room, looking
    outward. Guards and people of the palace were on the ground, unconscious.
    She had used her attacks to counter-attack and knock out each and every
    person that dared stop her. Now only one stood between her and taking
    Kinmoku over. The guard's name was Hayabusa. He stood in the center of the
    throne room, a sword in his hands, his gaze locked on Suisei's unmoving form.
    She had one arm hanging by her side, the other resting on her hip. A smirk on
    her pink tinted lips.
    "You do know that if you dare strike me, the life of one of the heirs of this
    palace will diminish?" The way she spoke with suchhatred and uncaringness
    made him even more angry.
    "If you are to hurt Princess Kakyuu, or any one of the Sailorstarlights, my job
    is to kill you.. No matter what it takes."
    "But.. I won't be the one hurting her.." Suisei licked her lips. "My dear ally,
    Kasei, will be the one choking the life out of your precious Sailorstarhealer.. And
    since you do not know where she is, and, since I wasn't the one to kill her.."
    "Do not play smart with me! You fool.. You just gave away your entire plan
    to me. I could have the entire planet know what you plan to do and have you
    killed.."
    "You dare, and I will kill her. Me, Kasei. Doesn't matter. You may make the
    call, Hayabusa."
    "Suisei. Stop threatening him and stop using the lives of my Senshi to get
    what you want. If it is me you would like to speak to, I am here. Let Sailormoon
    and Healer go." Kakyuu stepped into the room as she spoke, trying hard not to
    step on any body as she did so.
    "Heh... So Kakyuu finally appears."
    "I asked you nicely for you to release them. Now do so!"
    "I'm not letting them go. They are my lifelines.. Without them, anyone could
    just attack me or Kasei without a care in the world. But. With them, if anyone is
    to attack us, they will be able to hear either or of the two Senshi scream their
    final scream.."
    "You are heartless.. Rude.. Terrible.. I cannot believe you are actually doing
    this to human beings.. Now that we are here, what is it that you want?"
    "Your place."
    "N.. Nani?"
    "Your place as Princess of Kinmoku."
    "....what?"
    "You heard me. Give me an answer. Or instead of letting you hear it, I can
    SHOW you the death of your own Senshi." Suisei licked her lips once again. "I
    can just imagine the blood pouring out of her neck.."
    Kakyuu's hands went into fists. Her plan was the right choice.. Wasn't it? No
    matter, it was too hard to say.. But if she didn't say something fast...
    "You're too slow for my tastes, Princess.." Suisei laughed, her eyes flashing
    as she jerked the sword out of Hayabusa's handsand rushed toward Kakyuu.
    One swing. That was all she needed.
    Kakyuu was frozen in place. Her fear had glued her to the ground, mouth
    open in a silent scream. All she could make out was a single scream, a loud
    scream. Familiarizing the scream, her eyes widening when she connected the
    voice of the scream tothe voice of one of her Senshi.. That was went red poured
    onto marble.
    Dark red.
    * * * * *
    Kasei slowly opened her eyes, pushing herself up rapidly to see Healer and
    Sailormoon staring at her with fear in their eyes. Healer had more anger than
    fear. She stood up, holding onto her waist while advancing to the two Senshi.
    Healer slowly stood up, placing herself in front of Sailormoon. Kasei stopped in
    her tracks, quirking a brow. "Why are.."
    "This is Sailormoon. The last time we met, I did not believe her. In her. And
    yet she saved us, our world, our Princess from Chaos. With her beliefs. If she
    could do that to such evil, then I can't let her die. If this is my last stand, I'd like
    to have my last thought of me doing something right."
    "Yatenchan.." Sailormoon's eyes softened, filling up with crystalline tears.
    "You'd risk your life for this Senshi..?" Kasei took a step back.
    "..You'll never know."
    Kasei narrowed her eyes before closing them, chuckling. "You are strong.."
    "Nani..?" Now Healer quirked a brow.
    "You defeated me with strength of attack. Wisdom of words. Courage,
    bravery.. Is this your purpose, Star Senshi?"
    "My purpose is to protect the princess of Kinmokusei. She is not here. This is
    a princess.. Who saved us all."
    Kasei slowly made up so she was beside Healer and Sailormoon. She placed
    a hand on Healer's shoulder, raising her head up. "Maybe.. I misjudged you. You
    are incredibly strong."
    "Sailorcrystals. They give us hope." Sailormoon smiled at that comment from
    Healer.
    "What..?"
    "No matter how many times you are killed.. Your Sailorcrystal is your back
    up. You may always be reborn," added Sailormoon.
    "Having that in mind, then I do not care if I die protecting her."
    Kasei looked to the side. Had she forgotten her true calling? Her true
    mission? Had she been so caught up in Suisei's ideas and the thought of being
    Queen that she forgot everything she stood for? "Sailorstarhealer. I will bring
    you back to Kinmokusei."
    "W...what...?" Healer's eyes widened, unable to believe the words that
    echoed through her brain. After all the pain she went through, she was going
    home?..
    'Sailorstarhealer. I will bring you back to Kinmokusei.'
    "Kakyuu..." she breathed, eyelids fluttering closed.
    _________________________________________________________
    


	17. Chapter Sixteen


    Back HomePart Sixteen
    Text with * around it is a flashback from earlier chapters. And yeah.. I am pretty
    mean to Fighter, aren't I? ::*BLARES* Nagareboshi He.:: ^-^ Ehehe!Soo.. Since I'm blaring this song.. The lyrics down there are to Nagareboshi He.
    ---------------------
    Sailormoon looked at the situation carefully. Could they actually trust Kasei?
    After everything she's done? She wasn't sure if Healer was taking her seriously
    or not, it was one of those moments where she didn't have her emotions
    plastered on her face like an open book. She thought over the last few scenes
    over and over in her mind.
    
    *The two continued to run towards each other, faster, faster still.
    Finally, they were just about face to face. Healer held her star yell out
    at arms length, Kasei hend her hands out.
    "Star Sensitive Inferno!"
    "White Blaze!"
    The two passed each other, both attacks colliding and caused a loud
    explosion. Sailormoon was knocked down to the floor by the extent of the
    explosion, but she quickly got up, rushing in the direction the two where
    in. Right when she was about to scream through the debris and the echoing
    of the blast, she realized that then she could clearly see both Kasei and
    Healer standing up, seemingly unphased.
    Sailormoon was a bit scared, why weren't either of them moving? "A..
    ano, Healer...?"
    Her green eyes moved upward, staring into Sailormoon's blue ones. They
    wavered a bit, and a small smile appeared on her lips. She whiped the
    blood off her lower lip with a finger and chuckled. "The bitch is stronger
    than she seems.." A moment after she said that, she collapsed onto her
    knees, Sailormoon barely catching her before she hit the ground.On the other side, Kasei was also laughing a bit, wiping the blood from
    her forehead. "You're not that bad yourself, star senshi." And with that
    line, she also collapsed onto the ground, out cold.*
    "Star...Senshi..." she breathed, putting a hand over her brooch. She stepped
    over to Healer, placing that hand on her shoulder. "I think it's all right, Healer. I
    think we can trust her."
    "Good.. I was hoping you were going to say that, Sailormoon, because I was
    just getting this feeling.." Healer's voice grew cold by the end of that
    statement. Sailormoon blinked, looking to Kasei who had semi-narrowed eyes.
    "I think Suisei got to your allies and Princess before we could."
    Healer's eyes could and would have turned completly red. She turned
    around, looking at Kasei eye to eye, unbelieving. "...WHAT?!?!!? If she hurt
    them, I'LL KILL THE LITTLE BITCH!"
    Kasei smirked, raising a hand up into the air. "Spirit. Hmm. Close your eyes
    and concentrate, or else you'll get lost in space."
    Sailormoon took a hold of Healer's wrist, so as not to separate in anyway.
    The teo closed their eyes, but Healer reopened one, sending a solid glare to
    Kasei's direction. "I will kill her."
    "...I believe you."
    * * * * *
    Kakyuu was still frozen, a scream finally emitting her throat as Fighter's body
    tumbled onto the ground. How could she.. How could she.. In the state she and
    Maker were in, how could she?! Suisei was shocked that she didn't get who
    she wanted, but nevertheless. She got rid of another Starlight -- come to think
    of it.. If Kakyuu agreed to her decision, she would have just killed off her own
    Senshi. No matter. There was one left, still.
    Maker stepped in front of a slowly moving Kakyuu, her star yell held tightly in
    her hands. "Princess. Please check on her and get out of here. We can handle
    this, this is not your battle!"
    "Maker!" Kakyuu could not believe her ears.
    "You died protecting us once! Isn't it time we repaid you?"
    Kakyuu lowered her head, remembering that well. Remembering the
    situation, she stumbled to her Senshi's motionless form, placing her hands on
    her shoulders, trying to shake her gently, but enough to maybe wake her up.
    "I told you....Princess.. I'd die protecting you..."
    Kakyuu's eyes shimmered with tears as she felt Fighter's hand go on her
    own, lightly but enough to feel it.
    "You...Maker...Healer.. You guys are my life.. And I told you, if we were to die
    here, it'd be okay.. because we still have people who can bring us to life.."
    "And your skull is too thick for you to receive any serious injuries to begin
    with.."
    Fighter and Kakyuu's eyes widened. Kakyuu heled the girl sit up, noticing the
    puddle of blood forming beside her. Fighter tried to turn but she felt a pair of
    hands grab a hold of both of hers and Kakyuu's at once. Slowly moving her
    head her eyes met familiar green ones which were filled with mixed emotions.
    "Healer!! Y-you're here!" Fighter smiled, the two holding onto each other for
    a moment before Healer let go and turned to embrace the still shocked Princess.
    Healer moved a strand of hair from her face with a finger, poking Fighter's
    shoulder.
    "You know. Once Maker, Sailormoon and Kasei get rid of that one, you're
    going to the infirmary."
    "Odango's here too..? W-w-wait. Kasei...? What did she do to you?"
    "Nothing.. Surprising ne? I actually thought Sailormoon was the only one
    who could change people's minds around so drastically."
    "H-h-how did you..."
    "Silver Moon! Crystal Power... Kiss!!"
    "Odango is here.." Fighter forced a tiny smile before she slumped over and
    fell into Healer's arms. The silver haired girl blinked, shaking the girl in her arms
    as Kakyuu stood up, ready to fight.
    "Hey!! Moron wake up and get off me! Your blood's getting all over me!!
    Come ON!! Wake up, you're stronger than that! What kind of a Senshi are
    you?!" Nothing. No reply. Healer shook her head, the sight of so much blood
    slowly getting to her. She gently placed her ally on the ground and rushed to a
    different room, returning with a few towels which she placed on the large
    wound on Fighter's side.
    Tooi yozora kakenuketekuNagareboshi ni nagau yo imaAitai to sasayaku
    Tsutaete yo sweetheart
    She placed pressure on the wound, shaking her head at the nausea that
    was overwhelming her. "Princess! Please help them!"
    "Star Gentle Uterus!!"
    "Whirlpool!"
    "DAMNIT!" Maker took a step back, eyes narrowing as she watched her
    attack get swallowed up by Suisei's attack. Kasei took a step beside Maker,
    narrowing her eyes.
    "You changed everything, Suisei. This is not our purpose. Our purpose is not
    to kill these Sailorsenshi!"
    "Did that little bitch confuse you? Our goal is to kill Kakyuu and anyone that
    gets in our way of being the new heirs of Kinmoku. We were screwed over then
    and she's screwing you over now! Don't listen to her!"
    "Shut up! You don't know what you're saying! Just get the hell out of here
    you terrible little slut!" Healer spat.
    Suisei's eyes flashed. She wouldn't be as easy to turn around as Kasei was.
    She pointed her hands in Healer and Fighter's direction, her eyes flashing and
    hair rising along with her body as a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere,
    blowing things off the walls and tables, even knocking Sailormoon and Maker to
    the ground on the other side of the room.
    Suisei took a few steps forward, the winds increasing in strength. "I don't
    know what you did to Kasei... How you escaped.. But now I no longer want you
    little brats as my Senshi.. Now.. I want you to die.. For making my life the living
    hell that it is! WHIRLPOOL!"
    Healer's eyes widened. If she jumped out of the way, Fighter would wind up
    dying of loss of blood. Besides. There was no way she ccould pick her up and
    jump. If she stayed, both she and Fighter would die. Either way, someone's life
    was going to end.
    "Jump out of the way!" Maker screamed, scrambling to her feet as she put a
    hand to her shoulder which had started to bleed again.
    "Silent Wall!!"
    Healer kept the pressure on the wound on Fighter's side, holding onto her
    tightly in anticipation of the upcoming attack. Her eyes tightly shut. After a while
    of not feeling anything, she opened her eyes wide a tiny smile appearing on
    her face. Sailorsaturn was standing in front of her and Fighter, her glaive in her
    hands.
    Suisei stomped her heel into the ground. "Get out of the way, Saturn.. This
    does not concern you or your damnable Princess.. Now, this only concerns the
    death of the Kinmokusei Senshi and their forsaken Princess.."
    Maker stumbled over to Fighter and Healer, helping Healer tend to Fighter's
    wound. If they didn't do something, Suisei's threat would be carried out and
    Fighter would wind up dying of blood loss. Her breathing had already decreased
    in its pace dramatically.
    Toki ga sugita otona na ni naruBoku wa yatto kizuita no saTarinai kakera ni
    Soba ni ite sweetheart
    The rest of the Outer Senshi as well as the Inner Senshi entered the throne
    room. Kakyuu stumbled over to her Senshi, placing a hand on Healer and
    Maker's shoulders.
    "Everything's changed since the last time I was here.. Everything... I lost my
    family.. My friends.. my home... I had no one to turn to besides Kasei.." Suisei's
    hands became tight fists. "We came here, to Kinmokusei.. The queen welcomed
    us and let her stay in her palace.. She had sort of accepted us like children.. She
    had one of her own.. And three sort of adopted girls, in a sense. She took them
    from their real families at an early age to have them become Senshi for her
    daughter. Because of the Queen's actions.. Because of her stupidity were the
    planets of the three Starlights destroyed.."
    "No! You're lying!" Kakyuu couldn't believe a word she heard.
    "She did not destroy them.. A year or so after we arrived here Galaxia
    DESTROYED them.. " Maker spat.
    "You believe what you were told.. This little heir to the throne brainwashed
    you three as badly as her mother did. Told you lies, all lies.. Just so you could
    follow her, serve her, protect her. And you all took it in not having anywhere
    else to go. Kind of like Kasei and me."
    Healer took a tight hold of Maker and Fighter's hands, feeling kind of guilty
    that Maker repeated the action but Fighter did not.
    "But once you three saw the danger, the murders.. You became Senshi with
    your Sailorcrystals.. Those damned Sailorcrystals.. Once you three became
    Senshi, Kasei and I were thrown out of the palace.. Cousins to the heir of the
    throne kicked out.. Like garbage.."
    "Cousins...? No.." Kakyuu's eyes narrowed. "I...had no...cousins... In the
    area.."
    "LIAR! You all blieved everything your Queen told you! We were your
    cousins, real heirs of the throne, not those damned Starlights, and we were
    kicked out! So we went to Galaxia.. Asked for help.. She gladly helped us.. While
    Ironmouse, Siren, Leadcrow and Nyanko were on Earth looking for
    Sailorcrystals, Kasei and I were traveling planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, also
    on the search. Building up strength so that one day we could take back what is
    rightfully ours and kill those who took it from us.."
    "Jealousy.. Is that all this is about?" Healer raised a brow. "What a baby,
    you are.."
    "If you know what is good for you, stupid girl, you'll shut up!" Suisei held a
    hand out at arm's length, a beam of light emitting from her index finger.
    "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!!"
    "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!!"
    The two attacks combined stopped Suisei's in midair, stopping it from hitting
    the four Kinmokusei Senshi.
    "Hmm.. You've gained strong allies, you four. Too bad.."
    "Suisei.. You've gone insane.. You know that's the twisted side of the story
    we saw back then.."
    "Why do you trust these girls, Kasei?! After all that has happened?!"
    Kasei stayed quiet. Sailormoon took a step forward, but Venus held her
    back.
    Healer could not believe how stupid this was. At least in her mind. She
    sighed, checking on Fighter's vital signs. She felt her own heart drop and stop
    beating. Maker turned, noticing the paleness on her ally's face. She nudged her,
    with a questioning look on her face. The questioning look was replaced by a
    look of worry as transparent tears fell down Healer's cheeks.
    "Damnit do something!! She stopped breathing! Fighter stopped
    breathing!!" she screamed between gasps of breath.
    "Nani yo?!" Sailormoon turned around, as well as most of the other Senshi.
    Suisei laughed, picking up the sword she had stolen from Hayabusa. "In a
    few moments, you both will join her in the world of not breathing. Right.... Now."
    _____________________________________
    ::Places a helmet on and ducks under her bed.:: ;-;... cliffhanger...yes... I know..
    I sorry!!!!! ::sniffsniff*cute*adorablechibiface!!!::
    


	18. Chapter Seventeen


    Back HomePart Seventeen
    Notes: Yeah. A friend asked me if this was a Seiya/Yaten fic because of the way
    they talked to each other. Nuu, it's not. ;.; There's a lot of things going on and
    a lot of anger and confusion, near-death experiences. What's that saying.. Oh,
    it's like a 'you never know how much you love someone till they're gone' kinda
    thing. So that's why it may seem that so and so like each other in a romantic
    way. Feelings like that will be saved for later fanfics. n.n;
    -----------------------------------
    Maker couldn't believe her ears. Healer had to be lying. But then again,
    when was the last time she cried? As deeply as she was? When Kakyuu died.
    To her, it was like Kakyuu was dying all over again only instead of Kakyuu dying
    in Fighter's arms, it was Fighter dying in Healer's arms.
    "Okay.. Okay, okay.. Okay, okay, okay... Maker don't just stand there! Kick
    that bitch's ass!! If not only for me but for Fighter! Because if she dies, I'm
    ripping her head off!" Healer screamed, such venom in her voice.
    Maker smirked, nodding to the girl's pleas. She rushed forward, ignoring the
    fact that Suisei had Hayabusa's sword in her hands. She jumped up, landing
    behind Suisei in a rapid movement, her hands holding out her star yell at arm's
    length. "Star Gentle Uterus!"
    Suisei smirked, jumping up as well, holding the sword out at arm's length.
    She landed on the ground as the attack was inches away from her face, and
    swung down, the sword actually cutting the attack in half, which then flew in
    two separate directions -- Sailormoon, Kasei and Kakyuu's direction and Healer
    and Fighter's direction.
    Kasei rushed in front of the two princesses and held her arms out, a shield
    appearing in front of them. "Barrier Flare!"
    A shield made of fire appeared, surrounding the two groups and protecting
    them from the attacks that exploded once they came in contact with the shield.
    Suisei's eyes flashed. She turned to face Kasei who rushed in Healer and
    Fighter's direction. "Traitor.. For that.. I shall kill you. Every single one of you!"
    "Stop it! Can't you see you've done enough? If Kasei was able to realize
    what she's done, why can't you?!" Sailormoon held onto her tier tightly.
    "Because, unlike Kasei, I'm not weak!! I don't let a stupid Starlight change
    my real feelings and emotions out of thin air! We have our mission, Kasei! Why
    you do this?!"
    "I should be the one asking that to you!" Kasei took a step back. "You're
    killing them.. This is not our main purpose and you know it!"
    Healer bit her lip, trying to figure out a way how to help Fighter and how to
    get rid of Suisei, but she couldn't do both at once. She shuddered realizing the
    only way there was. "Damnit. You owe me.. Damnit damnit damnit you owe me."
    Taking a breath, she pinched Fighter's nose and leaned in, trying to send air
    into Fighter's lungs. She pulled back, leaning in a bit more to try to hear if she
    was breathing. She wasn't.
    "Damn you! And damn that sky Senshi for being right!" She dipped her head
    down again, sending more air into her lungs. 'I know I had to pay you back for
    earlier.. But geez!'
    Healer brought her head up and cursed, not seeing any reactions to what
    she was doing. "Are you actually going to DIE on me?! After all this?! If Galaxia
    couldn't kill you why are you letting that psychopath kill you?! You're so much
    stronger than that! Even your Odango will admit to that! Come onnnnn!"
    Suisei looked up, her eyes flashing once again. "I'm not afraid to kill you.."
    She rushed forward, dodging Kasei, Kakyuu, Sailormoon and Maker's attempts
    to stop her. "But first I want the raven tailed one to DIE!"
    "STOP IT!!" Healer screamed, moving back a bit, dragging Fighter with her.
    She suddenly hurt the click-clack sound of high heels, seemed like someone was
    running in their direction.
    "Keep helping her, Star Senshi! We've got it!"
    "who.." Healer shrugged, going back to trying to get Fighter to breathe on
    her own again, trying hard to ignore the fact that Suisei was rushing at them,
    Hayabusa's sword in hand."
    "Space Sword.. BLASTER!"
    Healer pulled Fighter closer to her, trying to make sure she wouldn't get hurt
    by the blast that was a few feet away from them. Healer mumbled under her
    breath, looking up with a small smile on her face.
    Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn stood in front of them, their talismans
    and Saturn's Glaive in hand.
    Suisei's eyes narrowed, backing up.
    "You have no where to hide now, Suisei," Kasei said, raising her hands.
    "So you better surrender now, you're not taking Kinmokusei over," Jupiter
    yelled, preparing her attack.
    "Hmm.. Yeah.. Maybe I don't have anywhere else to hide.." Suisei smirked.
    She raised the sword up into the air, closing her eyes. The sword glowed
    brightly before the tip exploding into shattered pieces. Kakyuu's eyes widened,
    unsure of what Suisei was doing. Out of nowhere, the area started to fill up
    with water rather rapidly.
    Mercury jumped up, unbelieving any of this. "Shabon.. Spray!!"
    Neptune turned, waiting to see if the water would have any reaction to
    Mercury's attack. None. No effect at all.
    "We're going to drown! The doors and windows... The..the..!!" Sailormoon
    cried. Uranus grabbed a hold of her hand before rushing to where the other
    Senshi were.
    Healer looked back up, her face as pale as it could be. "Mou!! I can't carry
    Fighter out of here by myself!! Taiki!!" She tried pulling Fighter up but the water
    was getting too deep. No one could feel their feet touching the ground
    anymore.
    Kakyuu turned around, feeling Maker grab her wrists. "Princess! We have to
    get out of here or we're all going to drown!"
    "Demo!" Kakyuu reached her hand out, trying to grab a hold of Healer's
    hand who was still holding onto Fighter, tightly.
    It was too late to try, there was too much water. Jupiter and Venus felt
    themselves being sucked in. The two quickly fell to the bottom of the waterfilled
    room. Kakyuu, Maker, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Sailormoon, Mercury and
    Mars quickly followed. They had no chance.
    Healer grabbed a hold of what felt like some sort of ladder or something,
    once again trying to send air into Fighter's lungs. "Open your eyes.. I can't hold
    on forever you know! You're too heavy!!"
    Kasei turned, jumping up and rushing in Fighter and Healer's direction but a
    wave of water dragged her down to the bottom before she could do anything.
    Healer quickly fell to the bottom as well, unable to hang on anymore, Fighter
    tumbling into the water as well.
    I'm sorry.. I couldn't pay you back.
    ___________________________
    


	19. Chapter Eighteen


    Back HomePart Eighteen
    Notes: The beginning is like, Seiya's POV but mentally. Like she's not awake in
    the beginning... Er.. *Sweatdrop* I stink at explanations! Seiya fans will like this
    chap. n.n;
    _______________________
    It's so cold.. It's so dark.. I keep hearing somebody calling out to me, but
    screams or something keeps interuptting what they're saying. I hear a lot of
    \voices, actually, but that one that's calling out is the loudest one. I'd like to say
    okay or that I would, but I don't... I mean.. It's not like I don't want to.. I can't.
    I actually find it comfortable here in this world of freezing darkness.
    No more problems, no more worries, no more stress. Everything's alright
    here. And you can get adjusted to the surroundings eventually. The fact that I'm
    here is okay.. And I can't tell.. I can't tell whether I'm still henshined as Fighter
    now or not. But it doesn't matter whether I am or not, because there are no
    more problems. Fighter's no longer needed. I can just stay here as Seiya Kou all
    I want, never having to lift a finger to help other people's pain and torment
    again. Because that just continued to crumble the 'everlasting wall of
    confidence' I always had. Now it's always will have instead.
    "Do you really think that? Do you reeeeeeaaaally think that there are no
    problems? You know that's the biggest lie ever heard of, spoken, anything. You
    know that though.. You're Seiya Kou. The GREAT Seiya Kou."
    No, you're right. I don't think that. I KNOW that. There aren't anymore
    problems. Everything's fine. Just dandy, peachy, more than a hundred percent
    okay.
    "My God. You lie even to yourself."
    Who the hell are you to speak that? And yeah.. the *great* Seiya Kou.
    "Not that great if you're thinking like that..."
    Who the hell are you?!
    "I think the question is... Who the hell are YOU?"
    This is unreal.. Looking up now. It's still oh so cold.. But I can take it. Just like
    I took all the pain I ever have before.. I feel like I'm falling, just drifting into
    space. Like I'm lifeless, no feelings at all.. The cold is really not getting to me at
    all. I take a breath and look up, unmoving, only to see.... Myself.
    Yeah. My eyes go wide open and the breath gets stuck in my throat. I'm
    staring at myself. Sailorstarfighter. Her arms -- wait wouldn't I rather say *my*?
    Oh, whatever right now. Anyway, her arms are crossed over her chest, eyes
    narrowed and sending a glare in my direction. She looks somewhat pale, not
    real. Like as lifeless as I am only she's standing -- er, floating, and I'm laying --
    er.. floating-laying.. Oh I don't care anymore.
    "Yup. You see me. Sailorstarfighter. I'm you.. You're me.. We're each other!
    Why do you change your beliefs now? Why..? We have the same beliefs.. To
    protect the princess with Sailorstarmaker and Sailorstarhealer."
    Too much pain..
    "I didn't know how much of a lying BITCH I can be."
    My eyes narrowed at that comment. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't feel my
    body.. Everything's just wrong.
    "Yes.. everything is wrong.. You're letting this darkness.. You're.. Che, you're
    being subdued by this darkness, it's taking you over.. You're forgetting your
    real goals.. DO YOU KNOW WHAT GOT YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"
    Uh....
    "Kami. You took a shot of a sword. You were, to be short and blunt, stabbed
    like no damned tomorrow. Why? You were doing your mission! Protecting the
    princess like you always knew you would! Like WE always knew we would! I am
    you, you are me, we share the same goals, mission plan, likes, dislikes.. My
    God, we're like.. Both sides of a mirror.. How could you forget?"
    I... I don't know..
    "What is your excuse..?"
    I...I have no excuse...
    "Then why do you continue to let your friends suffer?! If you don't shape
    up.. If you don't LISTEN to me.. They're ALL going to die.. INCLUDING you..!"
    What?
    "Did you not hear me? The solar system Senshi, all THREE Sailorstarlights,
    and the PRINCESS HERSELF are ALL going to DIE if you don't shape up!"
    Shape up?! Shape up from what?!
    "YOU'RE ATTITUDE!! You're letting everyone including yourself down! What
    happened to the Fighter that would NOT give up no matter what Galaxia threw
    at her?! What the hell happened to her?!"
    ...She got hit one last time...
    "What happened to the Fighter that did all in her power and beyond to
    protect Sailormoon when her princess was killed?.. And because of her words
    and actions helped the Moon Princess save this galaxy?.. What happened to
    her? Or what is going to happen to her?"
    ...
    "Those three... Your princess, Healer, Maker.. They tried their damnedest to
    protect you.. Suisei would not stop attacking.. They had a one out of ten chance
    to protect you and them, themselves, at the same time.. Did they quit? No.
    THEY KEPT GOING. FOR YOU. FOR THEIR FUTURE. And damnit, fot YOUR future! OUR future!"
    They're not... dead...are...they...?
    "Why don't you tell me?..."
    You're a lying bitch...
    "If I am you are. You're me, I'm you. Seiya Kou is Sailorstarfighter and
    Sailorstarfighter is Seiya Kou. You can never change that. It's engraved in your
    soul. You know what you have to do, if you do not want them to die. Suisei's
    already got Kasei ninety five percent back on her side. If you do not hurry,
    Kinmokusei will be destroyed. What problems are there? The ones you will
    destroy."
    ..I'm glad I'm a talkative little bitch.
    "Me too!"
    She smiled in my direction, I couldn't help but smile back. The cold feeling
    came back. I could suddenly feel like I'm..drowning or something.. Like.. I don't
    know, but I could feel my body again, even though I was choking. Raising my
    hand up, eyes narrowed, I saw Fighter come up in front of me, the palms of our
    hands touching. There was only one thing to say to make all of this right. Don't
    worry, you guys, I'm coming.. I will not let you down. I will not let you die. I will
    protect you! Like I always have!
    Fighter Star Power.. MAKEUP!!
    ______________________________
    Reality. Fighter's eyes flew open and her throat was quickly filling with
    water. She grabbed a hold of her throat with a hand while her free hand
    reached up looking for something to pull herself up with. There was like a
    whirlpool or something at the very bottom what held the Senshi down.
    'Suisei...' Fighter thought, now having both of her hands holding onto her
    throat. It was almost impossible to breathe, she was drowning. She looked to
    the side, seeing the unmoving bodies of all the Senshi.. She couldn't let Suisei
    win. She had to do something. She felt a rush of water underneath her,
    suddenly, which made her look down in a hurry. The room was still filling with
    water at an incredible rate.
    'Okay, no time to think,' she thought, 'grab the closest object and hang on
    before it's too late!' She started to fight against the hold the whirlpool had on
    her, and tried swimming towards the top. She was losing strength, she was still
    drowning. A hand reached up and took a hold of the top of the ladder like
    object Healer had a hold of before she fell. Pulling herself up, Fighter brought
    her head above the water and took in a deep breath, choking and coughing up
    water.
    Taking in breaths, she started to breathe normally again. Shaking her head
    to get rid of the odd feeling her body had, she looked around for some sort of a
    plan.. If she didn't think fast, everyone would die. The only thing she saw
    besides the water was the wall.
    Her eyes stayed locked on the wall, taking in deep breaths once again. She
    pulled her arm up, her star yell in her hand. "The impact may be too close.." she
    murmured, narrowing her eyes as she felt the water rising even faster than it
    had before. "But there is no longer a choice.. It's me or them, and I do not want
    to be the only one left.."
    Pointing the star yell forward she realized there was a way to avoid any
    losses. Smirking, she shut her eyes tightly and pushed her hold on the ladder
    away so she flew back a bit. "Star Serious Laser!"
    As Fighter's body slammed into the cold water, the laser slammed into the
    wall causing a part of the wall to crumble and collapse. Water started to flow
    through the hole out to the outside. The water level lowered and slowly the
    bodies of all of the Senshi except Kasei and Suisei were visable.
    Fighter shook her head, running her hand through her soaked hair before
    she stood up and rushed to Kakyuu's direction. She collapsed onto her knees
    and picked Kakyuu's upper body up into her arms. "Princess..? Princess, wake
    up.. It's me.. Come on.."
    Her eyes softened when she heard the princess in her arms choke and
    cough up water. Fighter's hand started to rub her back gently, hoping she
    would wake up so she could check on everyone else. A smile crossed her lips
    when Kakyuu's ruby eyes opened and looked back into her own midnight blue
    eyes.
    "Fig...hter.." Kakyuu whispered, placing a hand on her cheek.
    "Yes, Princess??" Fighter's face was etched with worry.
    "Onegai.. Check on the others.. I am all right.."
    "But.. Princess...!" Fighter couldn't believe her ears. But then again..
    "Please. They will not survive if you do not.."
    "...al...right.." Fighter kissed her cheek, getting up. Already some of the
    Inner and Outers were sitting up, choking and coughing. She slowly stepped in
    Sailormoon's direction, noticing that she was coughing and fidgeting. "Odango..?"
    "Seiya..? Is that you...?"
    Fighter winced, she couldn't stop coughing. "Odango, take it easy.." She
    held the girl in her arms, feeling her head fall against her shoulder. She smiled
    somewhat, looking forward. Her eyes softened, winking in Maker and Healer's
    direction. They were looking toward her, smiling while trying to get the water
    out of their lungs.
    "Suisei and Kasei are gone, Konekochan."
    Fighter looked up, seeing uranus standing near them with her Space Sword
    brandished.
    "That's...all right.. Gives us time.. To rest.."
    Fighter smiled. "Hai.."
    But the questions burning in everyone's minds were where were Kasei and
    Suisei? And what would they do next?
    ___________________________
    ;.; Yup.. Yeah.. Oh It is favor time. 9.9;
    1: ;_; This is gonna sound dumb, but I've seen it in so many fanficsand I really haven't a clue what it really means besides my own guessesand such., What exactly does Koukou mean? ;.; *Sniffles at her ignorance*
    ;.; Arigato in advance. --riZuki.
    


	20. Chapter Nineteen


    Back HomePart 19.
    Sorta-notes: Well. I have the Star Wars Episode II soundtrack playing as a bgm
    to some of the parts. n.n I do this all the time, that's why I get so detailed and
    descriptive. ^_^
    ----------------------------------------------
    Uranus nudged Neptune and with her Space Sword she pointed forward,
    directing the aqua-haired Senshi to follow her as she checked the area for
    Suisei and Kasei. Venus and Jupiter got up and followed the two, Venus having
    a tight hold on her chain.
    Suddenly, before she walked out of the room, Uranus turned and winked in
    Fighter's direction, deciding to be somewhat mean and flirtatious once again like
    she had done earlier. "Hey, Healer. I know people have their own ways of
    thanking people for saving their lives, but I didn't know yours was quite as
    similar as the preformance Fighter did in order to save yours." She winked again
    with that statement, turning.
    Healer's head shot up, a bright red blush on her face. "Hey..!! Would you
    have liked me to sit there and watch her die or would you rather have done
    it?!"
    "Done WHAT?" Fighter turned to Healer, her eyes sending her a playful
    glare. Healer backed up, the blushed deepening as she shook her head in
    protest. "It didn't mean ANYTHING!! You did it to me first, remember!!"
    "That didn't mean anything, though.." Fighter grinned. "You always could
    have gotten someone else to do it for you.."
    "Damnit! I hate you sometimes! And that sky Senshi is impossible!!!" Healer
    huffed, folding her arms as she looked away.
    Uranus grinned, putting an arm around Neptune's shoulders as they, Venus
    and Jupiter walked out of the soaked room.
    Sailormoon fidgeted in Fighter's arms before she stopped, feeling somewhat
    comfortable in the raven-tailed girl's hold. She was shocked that Fighter wasn't
    out cold or something because of the unexplainable pain she thought she'd be
    going through.
    "Seiya.. I'm alright, really. It's you that should be resting," she whispered,
    placing a hand on Fighter's cheek.
    Fighter blushed, a small smile replacing the smirk she had. "It's okay.. You're
    a princess.. You deserve to be protected."
    "But it is you four that they want this time.." Sailormoon's eyes narrowed as
    she sat up, placing her hands on the ground. "And this time I will protect you."
    "Odango.."
    The blonde stood up weakly, taking a deep breath to try to get her
    breathing back to normal. She smiled, extending her hand to Fighter to help her
    up. Fighter took her hand and weakly stood, wincing at the very moment that
    she did. She looked down, seeing that the bleeding had not stopped, nor had
    the wound been a dream. The water must have stopped the pain for a limited
    amount of time or something, or the position she was sitting in, because now it
    hurt like.. beyond hell.
    "You're a liar, you know that?" Sailormoon snapped, a worried look on her
    face, especially in her eyes. "You are too hurt.. Worse than I am. Come now, we
    have to get you out of here."
    "No."
    "You can't be serious.." Mars stood up, moving strands of her hair over her
    shoulder. "You're too hurt to say no."
    "This is my planet.. I have a mission to protect it and the Princess. I will not
    fail this mission. Even if it kills me."
    Healer and Maker looked to each other, and with a nod, the two stood up
    and walked over to Fighter, putting an arm each over the raven tailed Senshi's
    shoulders.
    "Princess," Healer started, "stay with Sailormoon. We will protect this star."
    "You'll die if you do it alone!" Kakyuu cried, moving closer to her Senshi.
    "And we'll die if we don't," Maker added. "We have no choice. Die with honor
    or die in defeat."
    Kakyuu fell silent, not having a single clue as on how to reply. The Starlights
    then immediately kneeled down in front of her before getting up and heading
    out the same way Uranus, Neptune, Venus and Jupiter did.
    "Hey.. Healer..?" Fighter turned slightly.
    "Huh? What?"
    "..arigato."
    Healer blinked, smiling a little. "Anytime, Fighter. Anytime."
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "They could join us.. Together we could rule Kinmoku.. And all people will do
    as we ask. Not only that, but with them alongside us, we can take over other
    planets too.. The Sailor Senshi will not dare hurt one of their own.. Besides..
    They are too weak to fight us..Even if they wanted to they couldn't beat us..
    Think of all the pain we went through, Kasei! Think of the embarrassment and
    the anger we felt, being kicked out of our home.. How did that make you feel?
    Angry, hurt, revengeful, did it not? It did, I know it. They will join us, or they will
    die. The solar system Senshi will not get involved. This is between us and
    Kakyuu, for the lives of her Senshi. Rightfully OUR Senshi. You believe me.. You're following me... Ne, Kasei?"
    "But Suisei.. When we kidnapped Sailormoon and Sailorstarhealer.. All they
    did was get angry and try to kill us. No offer we may have attempted to make
    witrh them would have succeeded. We kidnapped two of their own. They
    wanted to kill us for it and take them back. What good was that?"
    "It was a trial and error situation."
    "There were more errors than there were trials."
    "What are you suggesting?"
    "I am suggesting that maybe you have no idea what you are doing."
    "You're as much as a bitch as that Sailorstarfighter.. I know what I am doing,
    they just do not see it coming. This isn't like a play, Kasei. What's supposed to
    happen may be written down like lines of a character, but the actual outcome is
    not!"
    "Then why don't you write the actual outcome?"
    "It will be written.. If they want to survive..they come with us. Otherwise it
    will seem as though they will want to die."
    "How do you propose we do this?"
    "Get them, Kasei. Starfighter, Starhealer, Starmaker. Then.. bring Kakyuu to
    me. She will be their lifeline, their fate. Her decisions are final. There will be no
    second chance."
    The planet was becoming incredibly dark suddenly, and it began to rain. The
    people fled into their homes to avoid the hail, wind and rain that came about.
    Bolts and flashes of lightning could be seen in the sky, the upcoming clouds
    darker than the last.
    The three Starlights walked up a stairwell in the palace, ignoring all the pain
    they were in. Healer and Maker still had an arm each around Fighter's
    shoulders to support her, they needed their leader and their leader needed
    them in her time of pain. Fighter reached an arm out and opened the door to
    the roof, gasping when she realized how dark it had become. No hesitation. The
    three walked onto the rooftop and looked around, gasping as they heard the
    sound of a slamming door. Maker turned around and her eyes narrowed, seeing
    the door closed.
    "Mou.. hang on a sec, Fighter." She let her leader go, walking over to the
    door. It wouldn't open. She tried pulling and pulling, but to no avail. It was
    jammed. If she tried to use her attack the impact would be too close no matter
    what, she'd fly off the roof.
    Healer, while keeping a hold of Fighter, watched her ally, blowing strands of
    hair from her eyes. The wind was picking up. "Fighter.. Are you cold?"
    "Nah.. I can hardly feel it.." she whispered, barely audible.
    "Sailormoon was right.. You ARE a liar..."
    Fighter chuckled a bit, feeling as though she were slowly drifting in and out
    of consciousness. "My God.. The wind it's so strong, Healer, I can barely stand.."
    "What..?" Healer tried to add more to her line, but heard Maker desperatly
    trying to open the door. She was beating at it with her arms and legs, at this
    rate she'd be covered in bruises. "Kami!! It's like we're in the eye of a tornado
    or something!! Fighter get down!"
    "Not if you don't get your little ass down here too!" Fighter grabbed a hold
    of Healer's arm, the two fighting against the wind to the side of the door where
    they would have some shelter from the winds. It was too much for just the two
    of them. Fighter's eyelids fluttered closed but then fluttered back open, her legs
    giving way. Healer gasped and looked down, trying to help her ally back up.
    Enough time. The two were quickly taken over by the winds and they flew
    across the roof and slammed into the side, falling back down on their backs.
    "Fighter! Healer!" Maker cried, beating the door harder with her battered,
    bleeding body. it hurt so bad, but she didn't care. She had to help her allies
    inside along with herself before they were all blown off the roof to their deaths.
    "This feels like.. almost familiar.." she whispered then, backing up a bit before
    she ran forward against the strong winds, throwing her body onto the door.
    "Damnit!! Break open!!"
    Healer winced, pushing her upper body up with her arms off of the ground.
    She turned and shook Fighter, her whined before she too, got up. "Damn.. This
    hurts.."
    "I wonder why, genius.." Healer rolled her eyes, standing back up. She bent
    down and helped Fighter up too, trying to push herself and Fighter as far away
    from the edge as possible.
    Maker cried out, her body slamming into the door once again because of the
    strong gust of wind that suddenly hit her. She pushed herself back a bit,
    peeking out so she was able to see her allies. "Get away from the edge!
    There's a--" Maker cried out again, being slammed into the door once again. Her
    body collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air.
    "Maker!!" Fighter and Healer cried out, trying to fight the winds once again.
    Without even an inch of a chance, the gusts that hit Maker hit the two, strong
    enough to push them both off of the edge. Healer grabbed a quick hold of the
    edge, hanging on for dear life. She felt herself being pulled down, so she
    immediatly looked and sighed out of somewhat relief. Fighter had just grabbed
    a hold of Healer's legs, hanging on for her life as well.
    "Damnit!! Hang on down there you hear me?! I'm going to try to pull us up!"
    "You couldn't pull us up even if you wanted! You're too light!"
    "No, you're too heavy! Now shut up and stop complaining before I let you
    fall!"
    "Hang...on..." Maker whispered, pushing herself up. She slowly crawled
    across the roof, making it to the edge faster than she thought she would. She
    reached out and grabbed a hold of Healer's hands, feeling the other girl's
    hands slipping in her own. The winds were pulling them apart. "Hang on, I
    said!!"
    "I am!! What does it look like I'm doing, playing chess?!"
    Healer screamed, shutting her eyes tightly. She was being pulled in two
    directions, by Fighter who was trying not to fall, and Maker who was trying to
    pull them up. And the winds were not helping at all.
    "Don't drop me!!"
    "I won't.. I won't, I promise you.. Just hang on.."
    Maker was slowly succeeding at pulling Healer up, but another gust of wind
    pushed her off the edge too, still having a hold of Healer's hands.
    The three started to scream as they quickly started to plummet to the
    bottom. Maker let go of one of Healer's hands and grabbed a hold of one of
    Fighter's, tightening her hold on both. "Oh my God, don't let go!! No matter
    what!"
    "I didn't think you were serious when you said 'even if it means our lives'!!" Healer screamed.
    "How was I supposed to know?!" Fighter shut her eyes tightly.
    "Let me tell you.. Out of all people I could have had for allies.."
    "Please don't get mushy on me now, I don't want my last thoughts to be of
    you being all mushy.."
    "I mean it!"
    There was silence for a minute, then slowly falling tears.
    "I..I mean it too.. Out of everyone.. We got lucky.."
    "A lot of times..."
    "And we never gave up..."
    "So if we do die now.. Don't think of it as anything... Think of it as dying in
    honor of our planet.. Our Princess.."
    "Kakyuu..."
    "How would I begin to tell her thank you.."
    "WHERE would we begin.."
    Another moment of silence, which was cut off by onslaughts of bitter tears
    as the ground kept coming closer to them, in their view.
    "Just.. never forget me, okay?"
    "How could I forget your loud mouth?"
    "You little slut.."
    "THIS IS NOT THE TIME!!"
    Then, a black opening, a portal, appeared underneath the three. The winds
    pushed them downward faster, their screams blending in and becoming
    increasingly louder and more high pitched. Their hands were separated as they
    fell into the portal, one by one drifting off into the deep sea of darkness before
    the portal closed.
    Sailormoon gasped, turning around with her stare set on the broken
    window.
    "Usagichan? You okay?" Mercury asked, looking worried.
    "I heard.. Fighter scream.."
    Maybe.. I should have..
    Maybe I should have stopped her...
    Maybe I should have said I loved her.
    _______________________________________________
    ::Shares candy.:: ;-; No killing for cliffhanger? ;.;..
    


	21. Chapter Twenty


    Back HomePart 20
    Notes: The beginning will be in the Lights' perspectives, one at a time. It'll be
    real obvious when who's speaking, and I have an idea for later in the
    chapter/fic, but since my brother wants on and food does not go well with me, I
    will save it for tomorrow. And also tomorrow I'm gonna attempt for a one-shot
    Usagi/Seiya fic. o-o; I'm creative lately...
    5/23: it's tomorrow.. ^^! And the repeated lyrics are my pathetic version to "La
    Soldier" pity them. ;-; The others are lyrics I added to the song "Dreams." I
    have no life, I know.
    ----------------------------------------
    Where'd they go... Where'd they go.. Where the hell did they go!? They
    were right next to me a minute ago.. I was holding on to both of their hands..
    And now they're gone. Is this some sort of a trap? Luring us away from each
    other to kill us off one by one? Is that it? Is that Kasei and Suisei's master plan?
    Well, it's not going to work!!
    But.. How is it not? I lost my allies. As leader I'm supposed to make quick
    decisions, stand by my allies, protect them, yadda, yadda, yadda. And at the
    moment I'm actually falling down a black hole -- not mentally this time, either.
    Physically.. I'm just lost somewhere. Nothing to grab onto, nothing to give me a
    hint as to where I am, where I'm going.. Nothing. And as the time flies by I feel
    like gravity is turning against me. That feeling like you're being pulled in a zillion
    directions mentally.. Well, it's a zillion directions PHYSICALLY now..
    Look for something to grab, but find nothing. Awh, damnit, how many times
    can a girl screw up? I hope Odango and them are okay, I feel partially
    responsible for their current position. Oh my God.. Gravity REALLY hates me.. I
    feel all this pressure on top of me... And... It's really affecting this deep cut, too..
    Like someone's stepping on it, crushing it.
    Finally, gravity decides to be good to me after I thought I was going to stop
    breathing. I start to fall rapidly down a dark tunnel of different shades of gray.
    Okay.. So I didn't go blind in there. There's like a turn in here, I feel myself
    slipping and sliding uncontrollably down this tunnel, to God knows where.
    Suddenly I feel myself land, roughly. Damn.. Its hotter than hell.. I was pretty
    much expecting to be freezing, but see... There is an advantage to this fu'ku. Er,
    one of the few.
    They must want something of us if they had to separate us.. Well, duh.. I'm
    quite aware that they want to kill us. But why? Standing up, I realize I'm in
    what seems like a bubble amidst a ton of flames.. This had to be the work of
    Kasei. But I thought it was Suisei that wanted to kill me?..
    Maybe I was being a tad unrealistic when I said it was a bubble.. It was like,
    two transparent walls on either side, preventing the flames from even coming
    near me. There was a doorway, and the transparent walls continued to move
    ahead, and turn in the doorway. I knew this had to be a trap, but for my
    planet's sake I also knew I had to go. Once I stepped through the doorway
    flames burst out and surrounded me on all sides.
    "Oh my GOD!!!" I screamed, protecting my face from the flames. "What the
    hell is this?!"
    "Your ultimatum, Seiya Kou!"
    "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Okay, whoever this person was
    had a weird idea of what was funny and what was serious. It was getting hard
    to see past the fire, and I could feel the flames coming closer, and closer, and
    closer.. I moved my arm back to send out my attack, but I could only cry out,
    feeling the hot fire on my arm. I brought my arm back so I could see it, seeing
    the hole in the leather and the burn mark on my arm. 'Oh my God.. She's not
    kidding...!'
    "I will now cordially invite you to meet the true Fireball Princess.."
    "And if I refuse?!!"
    "You..and your allies...will die."
    "...Kamisama.."
    Is that all I could say? I suppose so, because I could feel the flames on my
    body now.. I suppose the continuing screams will not help..
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Now I know your destiny,Now I know your past.
    How could anyone live alone for so long?I swear I'll protect you,No matter what.If it means my own life....I don't really care..And you'll be refered as a true senshi --And, my soldier..
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Seiya's such a jackass!! She said 'Oh! Don't let go or we'll be separated!' We
    got separated anyway you moron! Oh well... It's somewhat peaceful here.. I'm
    not falling or flying or anything, just staying still. It's alright.. I needed a break.
    Oh God. Just when I say that, it gets harder to breathe. I put my hands to
    my throat and try to inhale whatever air is left in the area, and yet I fail to
    realize that there is none. I feel like somebody's choking my life out of me, the
    air out of me. Like, a great weight on my shoulders now -- literally. Am I going to
    die..? No.. I can't die.. I have to live and protect this planet and our Princess!
    And after I've done so i have to kick Seiya's ass!
    As if on cue, the moment I started thinking all that to myself I feel myself
    flying downward rapidly, the only think i can do besides fall is scream. Scream,
    scream and scream. Down a tunnel full of twists and turns, my body slamming
    into the walls as if I'm some sort of a rag doll somebody threw out.
    Then, right when I couldn't take it anymore, I'm thrown out of the tunnel into
    a shallow puddle of water. I push myself up, spitting out the little amount of
    water I accidently swallowed. Where am I? I carefully moved my ponytail over
    my shoulder and stood up, taking the time to just look around in total confusion.
    Okay.. So at the moment, for the moment, Seiya isn't a jackass. Because I'm
    actually worried about her. Because of the stupid sword wound she got becase
    of that stupid Suisei who is doing all of this to us for the STUPIDEST reason.. It
    actually scares me.
    Why, you ask? Because I actually thought I was going to lose one of my
    best friends. Normally I could joke with her and go, "you little...slut!! I hope you
    die!!", but I could never mean it. Especially not after everything that just
    happened. Alright.. Surroundings check time. It's almost like an aquarium.. There
    are, what seem to be, glass walls surrounding me on all sides, enclosed in a
    box. Kami, what's next?
    Groaning, a slap my forehead in annoyance, not really seeing a way out of
    this. Then I heard a crack, like a glass breaking crack. Shrugging it off, thinking
    that it was just my mind getting to me. Another crack, a louder crack. Taking a
    step backward, I turn around just in time to see the glass protecting me from all
    the water breaking into little shards, letting all the water flow in. Damnit!! I
    thought I was done with water for the day!
    Swimming up to the top, I stick my head out of the water and take in a deep
    breath. Damn! This is going to sound as blunt as saying Taiki has violet eyes,
    but, it appears to me they they're attempting, rather hard may I add, to
    freaking drown me! I ran my hands through my hair, soaked silver strands flying
    backwards out of my eyes. I suddenly felt something tugging at my legs. Before
    I could even look down to see what it was, I was pulled down instantly, I had
    just enough time to take a deep breath before I was actually pulled under. I
    managed to open an eye before both of them flew wide open, quickly adjusting
    to the underwater view. There was.. a rope made out of water tied to my
    ankles, that kept pulling me further down. What the hell was this??
    "You have a choice of two, Yaten Kou.."
    That voice...
    "Stay here and drown.. Or join the true ruler of Kinmokusei.."
    Oh my God.. Damnit! I'll never join them! If they're doing the same to Seiya
    and Taiki, they'll never join in either!
    "Don't refuse, Yaten.. It will be the last decision you'll ever make."
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Now I know your destiny,Now I know your past.
    How could anyone live alone for so long?I swear I'll protect you,No matter what.If it means my own life....I don't really care..And you'll be refered as a true senshi --And, my soldier..
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    The atmosphere here is so heavy.. It makes breathing rather impossible.
    And if it is so, very difficult. I don't see Seiya or Yaten anywhere, I hope they are
    all right. Coming from me, this is going to sound quite odd, but Kasei and Suisei
    saw what competition was coming at them, obviously.. If they had to separate
    us, that is.
    It's so dark, I can't even see what's in front of me if anything. I move my
    hand up in front of my face, to see if I could see that, and I couldn't. Not even.
    Where could I possibly be? Seiya's plan of sticking together apparently failed, I
    can't even hear them.
    Before I could clear my head and start putting pieces of the puzzle together,
    I felt this enourmus amount of pressure on top of me, suffocating me. I tried to
    move away but I couldn't move, it was that much pressure. I tried to take in air,
    but I found I couldn't, it was still way too much. Before I knew it, a hole
    appeared underneath me and I started falling downwards in a curved tunnel,
    not really sure where my new location would be. It's still dark here, but it's
    possible to breathe again. Somewhat.
    The next thing I know, I'm crashing onto the ground, jumping up in shock
    when In realize I can see. But the ground is water.. Water you can stand on top
    of. I stared at it endlessly, unbelieveing. This was truely unexplainable. I bent
    down and placed my hand on the water, finding that my hand could easily go
    through like it could with normal water. But if that was the case, why wasn't I
    falling down into the water? This wasn't correct.. There is no logical explanation
    for this!
    Suddenly my eyes widened as I looked down.. This was even more
    incomprehendable. There were... Large flames underneath the water.. This is
    not right. Upon my beginning to attempt to understand this, the flames shot up,
    giving me little time to jump out of the way with mere burns. I look up in fear
    seeing that the flames had surrounded me on all sides, the water starting to
    rise up slowly.. Or was it I that was sinking into it?
    Then a rope made out of water, another unexplainable part to this, tied
    itself around my wrists, the flames coming a bit closer. Water and fire.. ...Suisei
    and Kasei. Senshi with the powers of, well duh, water and fire. Had they
    already terminated Fighter and Healer? Am I the last of the three? Am I the
    remaining Starlight, about to die so that the mission has failed before it even
    started?
    The water rope tightened around my wrists and the flames got even closer.
    I could see, barely but, two shadows beyond the flames, simply watching.
    "Are you ready, Taiki Kou...?"
    "The three of you have a choice... Join us... Or die.."
    'Three of...' I could feel the fire coming closer, and at the same time the
    water slowly rising. 'Seiya, Yaten, what should we do?'
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    And then again it's dreams . . Come trueAnd then again those dreams I got from youAnd then again we'll ride away . .And then again we'll come to life someday . .
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Fighter opened her eyes, squinting through the flames that engulfed her
    from all sides. She stood still, wincing every now and then at the heat of the
    flames, sweat pouring down her forehead, blood pouring down her leather
    glove. Her arms were still in front of her face to protect herself, but she felt as
    though it wouldn't help. There were too many flames and not anywhere to go.
    And with the large wound on her side that was being threatened by the fire --
    which threatened her life, she didn't feel as if she was up to jumping away. Too
    weak to.
    *Seiya, Yaten, what should we do?*
    "Maker..?" Fighter whispered, her eyes fully open now, pulling her arms
    away from her face a little. The heat was too much, she felt so hot and so tired,
    this was too much, but she would not give up.
    'We can't give up.. We just can't.. Think of what's at risk here...'
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    And then all over again . .I saw those eyes and melted once again . .I never knew it would end up . .Being the very last time . .
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Healer still hand her hands around her neck, trying to control her breating
    somehow. She was quickly fading in and out of consciousness, being
    underwater. The rope around her ankles kept pulling, pulling her down deeper
    and deeper. Her hands slowly lost their grip on her throat and started to fall to
    her sides, her eyes closing slowly as her lungs begged and pleaded for air. She
    couldn't hold her breath any longer.
    *We can't give up.. We just can't.. Think of what's at risk here...*
    Her eyelids fluttered back open, halfway, looking upwards toward where the
    light was coming from above the water.
    'Seiya..Taiki.. I don't think any of us can take much more of this..'
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Run home runaway -- run far, far, far, far away . .I don't know where you've been hidin'But I never, ever, ever thought it would end this way . .So run home, run home, run home run away . .
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Maker shut her eyes tightly, trying to find someway out of the crisis she was
    in. She found no way out. No way at all. Fighter was going to be burned alive,
    Healer was going to drown, and whichever one came first would be her fate.
    The three shooting stars, never to shine again. Was that what this was? Was
    that all there was to live for?
    *Seiya..Taiki.. I don't think any of us can take much more of this..*
    "That may be true, Healer.. But we cann't give in! We cannot become Senshi
    to Suisei and Kasei! We cannot lose our planet or Princess! Please! Hang in
    there! This is not the end!"
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    So baby dry your eyes . .Say you want those tears you've cried . .Oh that's what dreams are made of . .Oh baby we belong, in a world that must be strongOh that's what dreams are made of . .
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Fighter nodded, narrowing her eyes trying to avoid contact with the flames
    to the best to her ability. "Shooting stars never die.. Come on you three! We'll
    never be defeated!! Believe in yourselves!! Because you know I do ..."
    And then again those dreams came trueAnd then again those dreams that came from youSo then again they washed away . .Like everything does one day . .
    'I do, too, Fighter..' Healer thought, trying to free herself. 'And in our
    Princess.. Have we already forgotten? She gives us strength..'
    And in the end . .
    "I'll never forget.." Maker whispered, feeling herself become rejuvenated
    and full of energy.
    All the dreams that will begin . .
    "Neither will I, you can count on that.." Fighter whispered, starting to feel
    the same.
    And that's what love . . is made of . .
    Feeling rejuvenated with energy herself, Healer squirmed and struggled
    against the binds that held her together till she could fill her legs come up, free.
    She shook her head and swam upwards as fast as she could, her lungs in
    intense pain. Once she made it to the top the first thing and only thing she
    could do was take a deep breath, coughing and spitting out all the water she
    had in her lungs. She lifted up her hands and brushed her soaked bangs back,
    coughing again. "Believe!! Believe, damnit! Do not aceept what is being offered
    to you!" Her eyes widened, seeing the walls and the water disappear before
    her eyes. Even though the water was gone, she was still floating in air,
    surrounded by white.
    Don't leave me here. .
    "You can count on that, squirt.." Fighter whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm
    not going to give in to some trash like them!" Fighter let her hands go out on
    both sides, going right through the flames. And they didn't burn through the
    leather, didn't hurt her at all. The moment she did that, the flames disappeared
    and she collapsed onto her knees, panting in an attempt to cool down, wiping
    the sweat off of her forehead. She lifted her arm up, staring at the burn on her
    arm. It wasn't really that serious, more rather just the same type of cut and
    pain as rug burn. Fighter stood back up, turning around. The walls of fire
    disappeared, everything disappeared, it was all white. Fighter turned the other
    way, seeing nothing but bright whiteness. "Am I dead?.."
    Don't leave me all alone anymore . .
    "That is correct.. We will not give in to this evil that is threatening to take
    our home away!" Maker screamed, struggling against the water rope that tied
    her wrists together. The rope broke, the flames disappeared. Maker stumbled
    backwards, blinking as she regained her composure. She turned around and
    gasped, seeing nothing but white. She turned back around, seeing nothing but
    white again. She rasied a brow, taking a step back. "Fighter?! Healer?! Where
    are you two..?" She shook her head, cursing when she didn't get any replies.
    "Answer me!!!" Maker ran her hands through her hair, growing worried about
    her allies. Were they alright? Or were they...
    And then again it's dreams . . .Lovin' . . . you . . .
    Suisei and Kasei watched the three, infuriated. Suisei looked like she was
    going to pull the hair out of her head, Kasei was just staring.
    "They broke free?! How?!?!"
    "They're stronger than you think, than they look, Suisei."
    "How the HELL do you know?!"
    "Their Princess is Kakyuu."
    Suisei whirled to Kasei's direction, her eyes flashing in rage at the words
    that Kasei just spoke. Her anger was causing the white illusions to disappear
    from the Starlights' view. "I...am their Princess.. They...are my Senshi... I WILL
    NOT LET THOSE STARLIGHTS GO BACK HOME ALIVE!!"
    Kasei did not reply. She simply watched the Starlights from their viewing
    point as the white illusions around them slowly disappeared.
    __________________________________________________
    Long and dramatic, I know. n.n;
    


	22. Chapter Twentyone


    Back HomePart 21
    Notes: *Gasp* Like, two years later, I'm almost done with this fic.. ^_^ Just a
    few more chapters and I will be done. I'll give an actual number around chapter
    25. *Continues to blare Perfect World*
    This chapter is really... really... angsty, sad, blah, blah. Why? I'll let you know
    this much. It ends in death. And the lyrics are to "10,000 Miles" by Mary Chapin
    Carpenter. My friend gave me the lyrics off the top of her head, so if they'rewrong blame her. ;-; It's the song that played at the end of 'Fly Away Home'.
    ---------------------------------------------------
    Fighter rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the normal light that filled the
    area. She froze suddenly, hearing another pair of high heeled shoes click-clacking on the ground, and sounds that yet another person was there. Could it
    be.. Kasei and Suisei? Were they going to kill her now alone?
    The click-clacks were coming closer, and Fighter's eyes still hadn't fully
    readjusted to the light. Once she felt the time was right.. Yes! She felt that the
    person was right next to her, taking another step closer. And she definetly
    heard another pair of click-clacks behind that one. No time to hurry, if they
    wanted to kill her they had another thing coming.
    She reached out, grabbing a hold of a gloved wrist. Smirking, Fighter let her
    other hand off of her eyes, pulling the girl closer to her with both hands. She
    then kicked the girl in the waist, sending her crashing into the other girl that
    was coming toward them. Fighter put her hands in front of her eyes then,
    opening them a bit. Everything was still a bit blurry and she had to squint for a
    little, but she could see. Looking up, she felt her face lose all colors before an
    embarrassed shade of red covered her face.
    In front of her, sort of, were her very own allies, Maker with her arms over
    her stomach and Healer rubbing her knee. The two sent a very angry glare in
    Fighter's direction, and Fighter could only back up and laugh nervously.
    "Gomen!! I didn't know it was you.."
    "Next time.. Open your EYES!" Healer spat, standing up. Maker stood up as
    well, shaking her head. She knew where this was heading.
    "Like I COULD!"
    "YOU TWO. We almost lost our lives and the only thing you can do is fight?"
    Maker yelled, frustrated.
    "Mou.. Maker's right, squirt. I'm sorry about that."
    "Yeah.. You should be sorry."
    "Well, now what do we do?"
    "You can turn around and prepare to fight us, two on three."
    The Starlights froze, eyes narrowing as they turned around. Stepping out of
    the dim light, they could clearly see Kasei and Suisei, standing in front of them.
    Fighter took a breath, taking a few steps forward. "We are not your Senshi.
    And this is not your planet. So I suggest you leave while you can, unless you
    really wanna fight till the death."
    "I am not scared of you, Seiya Kou," Suisei muttered, her eyes flashing. "On
    the contrary, it is you who should be scared of me!" She lunged forward with
    her chain, trying to wrap it around Fighter's neck.
    "This gets old after a while!" Fighter cried, jumping toward the side.
    Healer and Maker watched hesitantly, not too sure if their leader could fight
    Suisei alone. Before they even had enough time to contemplate it, they both felt
    a surge of pain and fire run through their bodies before they both collapsed to
    the ground in pain.
    Kasei stood behind them, her hand held out. She had thrown her attack at
    them while they were too preoccupied with their leader's safety. She bent
    down, grabbing a hold of Maker's ponytail, pulling it which forced Maker to stand
    back up unwillingly. She pulled the brown haired girl closer, pointing her index
    finger right at her neck on top of her choker. "Tell me what hell's like, okay?"
    Maker put her hands on Kasei's wrist, trying to pull her hand away. But to no
    avail. She struggled against the raven haired girl's hold as an orb of a fire red
    color appeared on Maker's throat. The attack was about to begin. "White..
    Blaze..."
    Maker's eyes shut tightly as she held her breath, waiting for the impact to
    hit her and most likely kill her. Once she started to feel the pain of the attack, it
    then quickly left and a thud echoed throughout the area. Maker opened her
    eyes and blinked, seeing Healer sitting on top of Kasei, her star yell pointed
    right at the center of Kasei's throat.
    "Don't threaten my allies," she whispered, her voice cold and filled with a
    sort of venom.
    "Get off of me! As your princess, I command you!"
    Healer narrowed her eyes as she slapped Kasei across the face. "Princess of
    hell maybe, princess of Kinmoku you're NOT."
    Kasei's eyes flashed, grabbing the girl by her choker and pulling her closer.
    Healer flinched in surprised, not expecting her to do that. Kasei tightened her
    grip, the choker starting to break. "I don't miss twice. ...White Blaze."
    Maker's face turned pale as Healer let out a loud cry, flying backwards until
    she slammed into what sounded like glass, maybe a mirror. Pushing herself up,
    Maker ran in Healer's direction, shaking the conscious yet dazed Starlight.
    "Healer?? Are you okay?!"
    "...kill her for me," she choked, slumping to the side.
    Maker stared at her in shock and anger before turning around in Kasei's
    direction. She radiated with anger. She was so sick and tired of all of this, all of
    this pain and suffering that always hovered around them. Why couldn't they
    ever have a time of peace? She rubbed her wrist and ran forward, her hands
    turning into fists. Kasei smirked, feeling that finally worthy competition was
    coming her way.
    "You...little..bitch!" Maker exclaimed, sending a few kicks and punches in
    Kasei's direction. Kasei dodged them and mimiced her, but most of her shots
    were dodged as well. "Stay away from my allies!" Another punch. "Stay away
    from this planet!" Another kick. "Stay away from this palace and our PRINCESS!"
    A final punch nailed Kasei in the stomach, causing her to stumble back in pain.
    She looked up, sending a punch to Maker's left cheek, causing her to stumble
    back as well. She took a breathe and did a handless backflip, her heels hitting
    Maker in the face, just as she hoped they would.
    When Kasei landed, she saw Maker collapse on the ground, exhausted. She
    took a few breaths trying to regain her composure, turning to watch the fight
    between Fighter and Suisei. The two were already bleeding again from previous
    wounds, and had scratches and bruises all over their bodies. Fighter's ponytail
    was coming loose and Suisei's hair was all disheveled. There were cuts in their
    fu'kus, blood seeping out of some of them. They were standing face to face,
    trying to breathe normally again.
    "When...will you give up..? When you run out of...blood..?" whispered Suisei,
    trying to catch her breath.
    "I will...when you get...your ass off my planet.." Fighter replied, weakly.
    "It's my planet.. I will not be leaving anytime soon.."
    "Yes you will.. I've been Sailorstarfighter all my life.. Defending this planet
    and protecting it's princess, Kakyuu. You threatened all that we've worked so
    hard for.. And as a protector of the princess I will destroy you for it."
    "Oh..? What if I destroy you first?" Suisei took a breath and jumped forward,
    holding her hands out.
    "Star Serious Laser!!"
    "Whirlpool!"
    "DAMNIT!" Fighter cursed, seeing her attack get taking up into the whirlpool
    like it had so many times before. Suisei pointed in Fighter's direction, her attack
    soaring back toward her. She smirked, jumping up to dodge. Suisei narrowed
    her eyes and threw her chain out, smiling when it wrapped itself around
    Fighter's ankle. Before she could land safely, she pulled on it, causing the girl to
    fly towards the ground and crash land into it, blood pouring out of cuts in her
    glove and onto the floor.
    Suisei grinned, pulling the chain closer. "This almost killed your ally before,
    maybe it will kill you instead.." Suisei raised her hand into the air, snapping. She
    closed her eyes and concentrated before she continued, trying to make it
    possible for the solar system Senshi to view the deaths of the Starlights.. But
    how? This wasn't like how it was with Galaxia in Ginga TV. She grinned realizing
    her plan. "Deep..Sea..Mirror.." She licked her lips, a single poff of blue energy
    emitting from her finger. She opened her eyes which were now glowing red.
    Now those Senshi would be forced to watch..
    She raised her arm again, a blue orb formed into it, glowing a neon blue
    color. She brought her hand down, placing the orb on top of the chain. The orb
    sank into the chain and rushed towards the other end of it, the chain glowing
    the same eerie color as it did before. Fighter froze. This was the same blue color
    the park had been before she and Maker found Healer's unconscious body.
    That could only mean..
    Suisei started to laugh in victory as Fighter collapsed to the ground and
    started to scream, thrashing about. There was blood everywhere now, this girl
    seriously was not going to make it.
    "Star.... Sensitive... INFERNO!!!"
    Suisei looked up in horror, seeing her chain being torn apart for the second
    time. The blue color disappeared, and Fighter stopped screaming and thrashing
    about. She just stayed in a reclining position, trying to breathe, coated in her
    own blood.
    Healer collapsed on her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes as she
    recollected everything that had happened to them, and everything she had just
    seen. There was too much blood everywhere, even for her. She wasn't crying
    hysterically, she was possibly, most likely, in shock. The tears just kept pouring
    out of her eyes, and she was unable to stop them.
    Kasei watched the scene a bit puzzled, not understanding the raw emotions
    that filled the room. She saw the blood pouring from glass cuts on Healer's
    back, but she was unphased by them. Maker slowly stumbled in Healer's
    direction, bending down beside the crying silver haired girl.
    "Daijoubu..?" Maker whispered, putting her hands on the other girl's
    shoulders.
    "..a light of a star...disappeared.."
    "Wh-what..?"Suisei's laughter broke the eerie silence.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    ~Fair thee well . .My own true love . .Farewell for a while . .I'm going away . .But I'll be back . .Oh I'd go 10,000 miles . .
    10,000 miles . .My own true love . .10,000 miles or more . .The rocks may mend . .And the seas may burn . .If I should not return . .~
    The Senshi's eyes were full of tears. Neptune, Uranus, Venus and Jupiter
    had returned a little while after departing, not having found a thing. Neptune's
    mirror had flashed and the Senshi gathered around in confusion. Uranus
    brandished her Space Sword, Pluto held onto her time staff and Saturn held into
    her glaive, not liking that Neptune had no idea what was going on. They saw it
    all. They saw all the pain, all the suffering, all the tears, all the screams, all the
    blood .. For their homeland. For their planet.
    Fighter had told them they would do whatever it took to protect their planet
    and Princess, even if it meant their own lives. Now the nine Senshi just
    watched, tears pouring out of most of their eyes as the scene continued to play
    in the mirror.
    Sailormoon turned around, more tears pouring out of her eyes as she saw
    Kakyuu seated on the ground, her hands in front iof her face. She refused to cry
    in front of them. She refused to show pain. But Sailormoon knew the pain and
    suffering she felt inside herself. She knew she felt guilty. But this couldn't be
    how it truly goes.. Could it?~Oh don't you see . . ?That lonesome dove . .Sitting on an ivy tree . .She's waiting for . .Her own true love . .As I shall wait for mine . .~
    Sailormoon stepped over toward Kakyuu and bent down beside her, putting
    a comforting hand on the Princess' trembling shoulder. Kakyuu moved her hands
    down, tear filled ruby red eyes looking toward the blonde moon princess.
    Neither one said a word. Sailormoon just opened her arms and Kakyuu fell into
    them, crying her heart out on her shoulder. It was then that the blonde started
    to cry as well, she couldn't hold it in anymore. All of that .. All of their hardships
    and battles.. Could that truly be the end of her? Would her ginzuishou be able
    to save her? Or was her life truly wasted away, to defend the princess of
    Kinmokusei?
    ~Oh come ye back . .My own true love . .And stay a while with me . .If I had faith . .On this Earth . .You've been a friend to me . .~
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "...another...light of a star..." Kasei whispered, not understanding why as a
    tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. "So..this is the burden on
    Sailorsenshi's shoulders.. The will to die for the ones they love... That...will to
    die..."
    __________________________________________________
    *Hides under her bed* ;.; uh.. owari?
    ~rizukiyatchan.
    


	23. Chapter Twentytwo


    Back HomePart 22
    Notes: Any lyrics you see will most probably be "Perfect World" from Fushigi
    Yuugi. Since Nuriko's seiyuu is the same as Yaten's, I can picture Yaten singing
    this more since I've never seen FY. ;-; But she's not the one singing it here, it's
    just there because I said so and it can be. ^_^Oh. Healer gets really upset and starts a string-full of profanity during her
    paragraph long rants to Fighter. So, yeah.
    -----------------------------------------------------------------
    "It took me long enough.. But the girl that made this mission take a longsetback is finally out of my hair.." Suisei staggered up, stumbling back due toher injuries from the fight.
    Maker and Healer were watching Suisei gloat in victory, in shock. The two
    had tears pouring out of their eyes, not knowing what they could do. If their
    leader couldn't survive a battle with Suisei, what chances did they have?
    _Mizu niÊutsuru tsuki wo miru karaYurete shimauZujou ni aru hikari wa sore woTada mite'ru dake..._
    Healer wiped the tears off of her cheeks and turned to Maker, not sure how
    they were going to go about doing this. "Taiki.. Do... do you think Sailormoon
    can bring her back...?"
    Maker looked to her, rubbing her eye which was now red and puffy due to
    her tears. "I don't know.. Go, go check on her. I'll distract Suisei while you do."
    "But.. Taiki, are we just going to die here?"
    Maker took a hold of Healer's hands, a calm look settling in on her face.
    "Listen. Even if we don't, this is for our Princess. The planet we left behind once,
    do we dare leave it again? Fighter put it all on the line, the least we can do is
    do the same."
    Healer stared at her, another tear falling down her cheek. Her eyes
    narrowed and a smirk appeared on her face as she nodded, holding onto
    Maker's hands just as tight. "If we can go through Galaxia, we can do this. And
    even if we can't, we'll die with honor instead of guilt of just sitting around."
    _Kizutsuite yowaru teoi no kemono demoIiru no ka nigeru no ka subete jibun shida.._
    The two let go of each other's hands, standing up. Maker sent a cold glare
    toward Suisei before she rushed forward, pointing her star yell forward. "Star
    Gentle Uterus!!"
    "Whirlwind!" Suisei shouted, her eyes staying their eerie, red color. "I'll kill
    you off as easily as I killed your leader! If you refuse to be my Senshi, then you
    have no other choice but to die!"
    Healer shook that sense of fear out of her mind and rushed over to Fighter's
    body before collapsing on her knees beside her. She started to shake, placing
    her hands over her mouth as she stared at her leader's body. Her face and lips
    were already pale, and she had blood pouring out of numerous injuries. Bruises
    on her stomach and arms, cuts on parts of her fu'ku, her hairtie was ripped and
    was only hanging together by two single strings. Trails of blood poured down
    the side of her face, coming from her head, her star yell in her left hand.
    She placed her hands on her head, trying to fight the urge to collapse and
    burst out crying. She reached out, placing a hand on Fighter's cheek, hoping to
    receive some sort of a reaction.. Anything. But there was no reaction. There was
    nothing. She moved back on her knees, another tear fall out, down her cheek.
    She then narrowed her eyes, taking a deep breath.
    _Sora wa takaku hateshinai keredoHikari dake wa oshiminaku aruDonna toki mo mimamotte-iru yoAi to yuu na no Perfect World_
    "You are such a bitch.. You are such a bitch... You are such a liar!! You said
    you'd be fine and you said you could handle this! Well, unless I've lost my mind,
    doesn't look like you've handled it very well now does it?! Have you really given
    up? Have you really decided to let that Kinmokusei Princess wannabe beat you?
    You're our leader, you're supposed to be stronger than that! You're acting like a
    little child! All talk and no action. Is THAT the best you could do? Is THAT the
    best effort you could put for our Princess and our planet? That was cheap, that
    was ridiculous. If that really was the end of Seiya Kou, forever, then you're
    nothing more than a weak little lying bitch. And I hope you know that!!"
    Maker looked up from her battle with Suisei, shocked at Healer's words. She
    couldn't mean that.. Could she? "H-Healer..!"
    Healer ignored Maker's cry, continuing to scream and yell through her tears
    at Fighter's unmoving body. She was shaking she was so full of emotions. "You
    know, I wouldn't be surprised if this was about your Odango. You know I think it
    is. You're still all upset because of this damned unrequited love. Damn you, you
    told us you were over that. Heh, seems like you are nothing but a liar.. Figuring
    this was the only way to get out of your misery, eh? That instead of suicide,
    you'd use this battle against Suisei to make a really good stage death. Got
    what you wanted, huh? But have you forgotten that people care about you? Do
    you not care..? Are you so trapped in your own little depression world that you
    forgot about US?! Your PRINCESS?! As a Sailorsenshi you should know better..
    This wasn't your limit you little liar. Now Maker and I will have to work our asses
    off to make for your selfishness. What kind of a Senshi are you? I know you can
    hear me. Admit it! Admit you're not strong! Admit you're weak! Admit you're all
    talk! If that little bitch Suisei can kill you what the hell makes you think we can
    survive her? What kind of leader are you..? Why won't you wake up and show
    us what ass-kicking Sailorsenshi you are?! Not this weakling that dies 15
    minutes into it!"
    Kasei raised a brow, watching Healer scream at Fighter's unresponsive form.
    'It must.. hurt to see your close friend in such a state..' she thought, blinking.
    She knew that Healer really didn't mean a single word she said, but then why
    was she saying it? She thought for a moment then gasped, starting to put
    pieces together. 'That Healer girl.. Didn't there used to be rumors.. Saying.. Oh
    Kami, what did they say.. Ara! Saying she was an empath or something..' she
    thought, her eyes widening at her realization. 'Then that's it.. She's sending
    exactly what she's saying to try to get Fighter to hear it, mentally. She's trying
    to get her to wake up. That must mean.. There is still a chance. There is still a
    chance to save this girl.'
    _Tsurai toki wo norikoeru tabiMabushiku naruShirazu shirazu eranda koto gaJishin ni naru yo_
    Shaking her head to regain her composure, Kasei walked in the opposite
    direction that Suisei and Maker were fighting. At this point, Suisei was winning
    somewhat, and had more cuts and bruises. Maker was slowly heading down the
    same path as Fighter, but she wouldn't give up.
    "K-KASEI! Where the HELL are you going?!" Suisei screamed, barely blocking
    a kick from Maker.
    "This isn't right!" Kasei turned, narrowing her eyes. "Have you forgotten our
    REAL mission? We wanted to be warriors of Kinmokusei, not the ones that
    destroy it!""We're not destroying it, dear Kasei.. We're destroying the pests that want
    to ruin our plans! You wanted to feel what total domination was, ne? Here is
    your chance! I'm almost done killing off this stupid brown haired Starlight, she
    means nothing, she's just as weak as her leader. Kill the silver haired one as
    well if she refuses to follow us and let us go back to the palace! It's truly ours
    after they die!"
    "No..."
    "........what?"
    "...I cannot let you kill these Senshi! We are not their Princesses! Kakyuu is,
    and apparently she has taught them well!"
    Suisei's eyes flashed. She quickly turned and gave a hard punch to Maker's
    left temple, causing her to black out immediately. "Kakyuu.. Has she taken
    control of your mind too, Kasei?"
    "No. These Starlights have proven their loyalty to their cause. They have
    earned their respect. We have not."
    "Oh? And what do you plan on doing to earn that respect? Become a goodie-goodie and save these three from their fate?"
    Kasei turned, holding her hands out at arm's length. "Open!"
    Healer turned, raising a brow at the black portal that appeared in front of
    Kasei. Suisei was just as puzzled. Kasei reached in with both arms, biting her
    lip. She suddenly smiled and stepped back, having a hold of the wrist of
    Sailormoon in her left hand, the wrist of Princess Kakyuu in her right.
    "Sailormoon! Princess!" Healer cried, a bright smile appearing on her face.
    Kasei turned around, her eyes narrowed. "Sailorstarhealer! Keep talking to
    Fighter! She is still alive, somewhere in there, you need to keep her thoughts
    intact!"
    "She can't be alive though.. I felt her shine disappear.."
    "Don't be asking for a logical explanation! Do you want your leader back?"
    _Umi no soko nemuru hito wa shinshu no youArawarete migakarete kagayaki wo fukameru_
    Healer blinked, turning back to face Fighter's unmoving form. She licked her
    lips which were very dry for some reason, then her hands became fists. "You're
    stronger than that, Seiya! Wake up and open your eyes unless you're trying to
    prove that you're the weakling I think you are! Come on you big liar! OPEN
    YOUR EYES! THIS IS NOT HOW SAILORSENSHI DIE! ESPECIALLY US! Our Princess
    is here! Your Odango is here! Is this truly the way you want to die?! Without
    being able to protect them?! WAKE UP AND REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"
    Suisei growled, sending a wave of water in Kasei's direction. "...traitor." Her
    eyes glowed a firey red.
    Kasei gasped, jumping up and landing beside Sailormoon and Kakyuu.
    "Princess of fragrant olives.. Help me distract Suisei. Sailormoon can save
    Fighter's life."
    "Starkasei.." Kakyuu gasped, unable to control the tears that fell.
    "Be strong, Princess. Your Senshi are."
    Kakyuu smiled, nodding. She and Kasei stood side by side before rushing in
    Suisei's direction. Either Sailormoon would be able to save Fighter, or Kakyuu
    and Kasei would follow the same fate. Then Healer, Maker and Sailormoon
    would follow.
    Sailormoon rushed in Healer's direction, skidding to a halt before collapsing
    on her knees beside the silver haired senshi. "Is she..?"
    "I feel a slight pulse.. I don't know how.. But the bleeding.."
    Sailormoon held in her tears, she had to be brave. For Fighter's sake. But
    how could she stop the bleeding..? What could she do to save her..?
    _Sora wa takaku harewataru sekaiYuki wa tokete uruoi ni naruDonna toki mo tachiagaru yuukiKimi noÊnaka ni aru yo_
    "Sailormoon.. I know she's a liar and that she's all emotion, but.." Healer
    started. She stopped, seeing the smile that pushed through the onslaught of
    tears.
    "I will do my best. She will be saved. I promise.."
    Healer nodded, watching Sailormoon hold her Tier up, trying to think what
    she could do.
    "...I see why Fighter cares for you so much.."
    "I'd do anything for my friends.." she whispered. "Fighter's done so much for
    me.."
    "Yeah.. I get you.." Healer stood up, rushing toward Maker who was slowly
    regaining consciousness. "Daijoubu, Maker?"
    "H-hai... is Seiya?..."
    "Sailormoon is helping her. We only have one more choice." She pointed
    Kakyuu and Kasei's direction. "We will help our Princess now."
    Maker stared into Healer's eyes for a minute before nodding with a small
    smirk on her face. "Hai, we will not lose her again."
    Healer nodded, the two rushing off in the battle's direction. "Sailormoon!
    We're counting on you! We'll keep Suisei busy!"
    "Hai!! Silver Moon! ... Crystal Power..!!"
    A bright light filled the room, blinding the five that were fighting. On Kinmoku,
    the eight remaining Senshi could only watch in horror and fear through
    Neptune's Deep Sea Mirror.
    _Daite daite dakiokosu dake gaTabun kitto yasashisa ja naiDonna toki mo tachiagaru yuukiKimi no naka ni aru yoAi to yuu na no Perfect World_
    _____________________________________________________
    owari.
    (i like that word....)
    for the English lyrics to the song,go to animelyrics.com and go toFushigi Yuugi songs. ^^
    *rizukiyatchan.
    


	24. Chapter Twentythree


    Back HomePart 23
    Notes: Well, this fic is almost done and over with. ;.; I am in shock, I've been
    working on it since August 2000 and if I finish it, it'll be an accomplishment all on
    its own. A sequel will be coming of course, it's one of my favorite fanfics so I
    have to write a sequel, I think. If anyone has any ideas for it, they will be
    greatly appriciated.This one will be a little short, I'm waiting for my dad to come home so I can fix
    up my costume for a convention thingy I'm going to tomorrow. I need to go
    silver-wig hunting again. ^_^; Sunday's chapter will be longer, I promise.
    -----------------------------------------------------------------
    The bright light was still emitting from Sailormoon's tier, causing the currently
    battle to stop. Healer and Maker were in front of Kakyuu to protect her in case
    Suisei tried to attack even through the blinding light. The three remaining
    Kinmokusei Senshi had their arms in front of their faces to shield themselves
    from a sneak attack and also the light, bracing themselves for any impact.
    Maker pulled her arms a little bit away from her face, opening her eyes
    partly. She could see the light was starting to disappear, and she could see
    Sailormoon clearly in the distance. But where was Fighter? She couldn't see her.
    Maybe because it was still to bright.. But wouldn't Fighter's dark fu'ku be seen
    anyway through the brightness? She wasn't too sure, but she expected that it
    would be.
    She brought an arm down and bent down a little, picking her star yell up off
    of the floor before she stood back up. She would use this time to attack, she
    knew where everyone was in the room except for Kasei and Suisei, so she had
    a pretty good idea of where not to aim.
    Rubbing her wrist, Maker held the star yell out at arm's length and was
    about to summon her attack, but she heard a choking gagging sound beside
    her. She brought her left arm down and her eyes were completly open. The light
    was dimming even more, it was becoming easier to see. So she turned,
    following the sound of someone choking and froze in place to what she saw
    when she turned around.
    Fighter had her left hand wrapped tightly around Healer's throat, squeezing
    a little bit more with her own star yell tightly held in her right hand. Maker
    couldn't believe it. Had Suisei brainwashed her? Was she now just as Kasei
    was? That was it. Suisei was Kasei's replacement.. Well, if that was the case,
    then there was no choice but to ---
    "Yaten Kou if you EVER call me a liar again I will cut your ponytail off and
    choke you with sweat socks, is that clear?"
    Healer blinked, a smirk appearing on her face as she slowly nodded and
    stopped struggling. "Crystal."
    Maker sweatdropped, shaking her head with a smile realizing that Suisei
    had done no such thing. She turned to face Sailormoon and nodded in gratitude
    toward the blonde, odango-haired senshi.
    "Anytime, Taikisan," Sailormoon whispered, rushing over to where the
    Starlights and Kakyuu were standing.
    Fighter let go of Healer's throat and ruffled her hair, turning to face
    Sailormoon. She took the girl's hand and kissed it in appriciation, looking back
    up with a smile on her lips. "I don't know what I would do without you,
    Odango."
    "Sleep well," Healer mumbled, pulling her eyelid down. Fighter was about to
    retort, but didn't, realizing Suisei was nowhere in sight. And neither was Kasei.
    Kakyuu turned, a hand over her mouth in wonder of where the two went. Maker
    took a few steps forward, not understanding what was going on. Fighter and
    Healer followed her, keeping alert for anything.
    Sailormoon was red from Fighter's actions and comments, but was now
    beside Kakyuu, facing the other direction. There was a loud crash like sound
    causing Sailormoon to jump up in fear. "Iyaaaaaa! I don't like this!" She
    tightened her hold on her tier, trembling.
    "Daijoubu, Sailormoon," Kakyuu whispered, staying still. "Your allies are
    counting on you, and they believe in you, as do we. Believe in yourself and
    nothing can harm you."
    There was silence from Sailormoon after that, since she had no clue how to
    reply to that. At a loss, she merely nodded, staying put. Another crash type
    sound, followed by creaking sounds before it finally went quiet. Fighter took a
    final step before her eyes widened, her breath getting stuck in her throat.
    Healer and Maker looked to each other, shrugging before they stood in front of
    their leader in confusion.
    "Daijoubu?"
    Before Fighter could answer, the floor went out underneath where Healer
    and Maker were standing, the two starting to scream as they began to fall.
    Fighter didn't hesitate. She put her star yell down and collapsed to her knees,
    grabbing one of Healer's hands and one of Maker's, trying as hard as she could
    to not let go.
    "Fighter are you insane?!" Healer shrieked, a tight hold on Fighter's wrist.
    "You just cheated death once again, and for that we're greatful, but you can't
    put all that to waste because of us!"
    "She has a point, Fighter," Maker started, trying to reach up with her free
    hand, to no avail. "You must protect the Princess! You cannot stop here."
    Fighter shook her head, letting out a scream from the pain her arms were in
    for holding onto them. She closed her eyes tightly and lowered her head to hide
    the look of desperation and pain on her face. "No.. I'm not letting you two go,
    you hear me? Like you said, Yaten, I did say I'd be fine and I did say I could
    handle this.." She stopped for a moment, taking a big gasp for air. "..I am not
    going to let that Kinmokusei Princess wannabe beat me, 'kay? The LEAST you
    could do is do the same!"
    Healer went silent, her tear-filled eyes staring at Fighter. Maker couldn't
    believe what she was hearing. She stayed silent.
    "Don't you quit! Don't you quit on me!!!" Fighter screamed, her body
    lowering as she slowly started to lose her grip on her allies.
    Sailormoon and Kakyuu looked to each other, nodding before they began to
    rush forward toward the Starlights. Suisei came out of, literally, nowhere and
    stood in their path, blood covering her arms and top of her fu'ku. "My battle is
    with you, now. Princess of Kinmoku. Princess of the moon."
    Suisei raised her arms, a whirlwind appearing in the space between the
    palms of her hands. A strong wind filled through the area, moving Sailormoon
    and Kakyuu across the area until they hit a wall, hard, collapsing on the floor.
    Suisei opened her eyes, which were glowing an eerie red color. Her fu'ku
    suddenly became completly black and she slowly turned on the heels of her
    shoes, facing the distraught Starlights. "Whirl......wind...." Her arms went out to
    her sides and the continously growing whirlwind leapt out of Suisei's hands,
    spiralling in the Lights' direction. The winds in the room were like a tornado,
    spiralling in a circle.
    Fighter turned her head, her eyes going wide as she saw the oncoming
    attack. Wind and water fused together like a tornado which had just landed in
    the ocean. She squirmed, trying her hardest to pull Healer and Maker up. "Don't
    you quit on me.." she cried through clenched teeth.
    "FIGHTER!" Healer and Maker's screamd fused toether as the whirlwind hit
    Fighter in the back, causing her to let go of the both of them and to tumble into
    the hole in the floor as well. Now fused with Fighter's screaming, the three
    Starlights began to plummit down a black hole before landing in a room full of
    water about knee-high.
    Healer sat up, coughing as she spit some of the water out. Maker staggered
    up, wringing her ponytail out. Fighter winced, sitting up as well. "Where the hell
    are we?" she muttered, rubbing her back.
    A rumbling sound. Another. And another, which quickly made Healer and
    Fighter stand on their feet. Maker turned, putting her hand on the wall in front
    of her. Another rumble, Maker's eyes widened. ".....the walls... They're closing
    in!"
    "What?!" Fighter and Healer turned around simultaneously, staring at the
    walls as they slowly began to move in on them. The three backed up 'til they
    were all back to back, somewhat reminding them of their three-on-one
    encounter with Galaxia immediatly following what was supposed to be their final
    concert. They had no plans, no ideas, no nothing, all they could do was watch
    in horror as the walls started to close in on them, slowly yet steadily.
    Back above ground, Sailormoon had been knocked out from hitting the wall,
    but Kakyuu was facing Suisei now. Her eyes were narrowed and she was a tad
    afraid, but she would do it in honor of her friends, her bodyguards, her senshi.
    Their petrified screams blending together as they fell were ingraved in her mind,
    she couldn't shake it.
    "I will defeat you now, Sailorstarsuisei. For all the pain and suffering you
    have caused my senshi and the senshi of the solar system. Now!"
    "I would love to see you try, Kinmokusei no Purinsesu." Suisei's eyes flashed
    again, and the winds in the room picked up.
    Kakyuu braced herself. "You will leave my sight, now. Kinmoku Fusion
    Tempest!"
    _Now that we're back home .. What are we going to do?
    That was a dumb question.. Are you saying you're not going to hit on everyone
    and play football and eat until you're a hundred and ninety million pounds?
    Are you provoking a fight with me?
    Please! We've been through enough fights for the sake of peace and for
    rebuilding Kinmokusei.. Don't fight, please.
    Yes, Princess.
    So really though, what do we do now that we're back home?
    Back home.. I thought we'd never make it.
    I want to watch tv and play sports and and.. and I want to spend time with you
    three.
    Eh..?
    We've waited since forever to be the way things were, since we're rebuilding it
    may never be the way things were.. but.. I want to try again.
    Seiya that is the smartest thing you've ever said.... Ever.
    I can't say the same for you, dearie.
    Thank you for this peace.. my friends.._
    I never promised you a happy ending . .You never said you wouldn't make me cry . . .______________________________________________________
    **owari.**8/30/02.
    


	25. Chapter Twentyfour


    Back HomePart 24
    More Pointless Notes: ...2 months, 2 years and counting.. *SWEATDROP*And thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, it really does give
    inspiration as cheesy as that may sound. ^_^;
    ^___^;;; Ehe, Mistal-san, replying to what you put, thank you again! And
    I actually do have people emailing me about this fic since August 2000
    when I started it, I'm surprised they haven't lost their minds yet. But
    once again, I'm sorry! *Pout* And here we go while I'm on a sugar high.
    Text between * and * is a flashback.
    ______________________________________________________________
    *"Seiyachan! Where are you going?!"
    "I want to go play outside.. Why are you coming?"
    "No, I don't want to get my dress dirty."
    "Heh.. You're such a girly-girl!"
    "And what am I supposed to be?! Hey!! Wait for me!"
    "Seiyachan! Are you picking on Yatenchan again?"
    "Who me? No I'd never!"
    "You're a liar!"
    "Ha! But the best liar you've ever met, ne? Ne??"
    "I hate you!"
    "Ah, so maybe I should give that title to you. No one could ever hate
    Seiyachan. I mean I'm so pretty, so lovable, so adorable.."
    "And rather modest to herself as well, ne, Yatenchan?"
    "Modest? She's making all those things up."
    "Well? Are we just gonna stand here?..."*
    .....
    Taiki..? Yaten..? How long have you been waiting there for me...?
    Let's go home.. This won't kill me.. Geez, what is this..? You cry over
    everything.. What's wrong..? Oh.. it's me.. Oh I get it now.. I have to
    go now.. Don't lose to them... Please..
    ..please..
    ....please..
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    The innocent memories of childhood.. The only thing to cry over was
    dropping a cupcake on the floor or tripping and cutting your knee on
    the concrete.. Or to run around screaming because a sibling stole
    something precious to you.. The innocent lives of children.. Their minds
    are so blank of real pain.. Not a single one would ever know
    terrorizing pain..
    Fighter returned to reality by the motions of being pulled back and
    forth. She felt hands having a strong grip on her sailor top and her
    lifting her head up and down repeatitively. She forced her eyes to fly
    open and was shocked to see the blinking, lime green eyes of Healer
    looking back down on her.
    "Good!! You're awake!!" She smiled, still having a tight hold on
    Fighter's sailor top. "I was afraid I lost you too just now.."
    "'Lost you too'.." Fighter's eyes widened, taking a hold of Healer's
    wrists. "What do you mean.. 'lost you too'?.."
    "Taiki's not moving.." Her voice was cracking. "She told me that we
    should keep going and leave her here.. But I told her to shut her big
    mouth before I shut it for her.."
    "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'Taiki's not moving'?!?!" Fighter sat up,
    grabbing a tight hold of Healer's shoulders. "Where is she?!"
    Healer moved her head to the left, forcing the tears to stay in her
    eyes. But she was failing miserably. "I almost lost you.. And now I may
    be losing Taiki. We don't even know where our Princess is and we may
    lose her next!!" Healer pulled down on Fighter's sailor top, shaking her
    head in disgust. Of herself. "Look at me.. Since when do I just let
    things like this eat me alive? Maybe we should let Suisei win."
    Fighter couldn't stand to hear this. She let go of the sailor top and
    slapped Healer across the face, the tears freely flowing from her eyes.
    "Stop it! Don't say that, Yaten! Suisei CAN'T win! Remember what she
    did to us?! To our friends?! To our Princess..?! Are you really gonna
    let her get away with that and force us to do whatever she wants and
    force us to watch her kill our Princess?! And are you just gonna stand
    there and let Taiki die..? No... I won't allow it!"
    Fighter let go and stood up, rushing over to where she saw Maker's
    unmoving form crumpled up into a little ball on the ground. She bent
    down beside her and rolled her off of her side so she could see her
    face. Her eyes were closed. "Ne.. Taiki.. You didn't really tell Yaten
    to just leave you here.. Ne..? Ne..?! Open your eyes!"
    There was no reply. Fighter shook her head, violently shaking the
    auburn haired soldier in front of her. "WAKE UP! If Healer and I are
    going to fight Suisei, Maker is gonna too.. Are you just gonna leave
    us?!"
    "I don't see why you're trying so hard..."
    "What the hell is wrong with you...?" Fighter spat through clenched
    teeth as she slowly started to turn back to face Healer. "You're not
    acting like yourself.. It's like you're--" Fighter froze, eyes widening
    again as she saw Healer slump over to the side and look as lifeless as
    Maker. "What the hell..?" Fighter's eyes narrowed as she stood back up
    and walked back over to Healer's prone body, bending down beside her.
    What she saw scared her beyond all possible belief, making her fall down
    off of her knees and tremble in fear.
    The sign of Mercury. The sign of Mercury on the back of Healer's
    neck, drawn in blood. 'No... Wait... Wait...!' Fighter rolled over and
    moved Maker so she could see the back of her neck. It was the same. The
    sign of Mercury. The bloody, heart-wrenching sign of Mercury.
    "Suisei... Suisei... But how...? How did she take their energy away
    if she's.." Fighter was slowly starting to snap. Her allies had gone
    through enough. Her friends had gone through enough. Her Princess had
    gone through enough. SHE had gone through enough. She didn't know how
    the walls didn't kill them, but she also didn't know how Suisei took the
    energy out of Healer and Maker, and not her. And she also didn't know
    how to get out.She cried out suddenly, as she stared at her allies. She put a hand
    to her neck and pulled it back in front of her face and her face went
    livid of all colors. There was blood coating the leather of her glove.
    In a distorted shape.. But to Fighter it was clear. It was the sign of
    Mercury. Suisei was after her next.
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    "Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"
    A flurry of tiny flowers, kind of like the one on Kakyuu's forehead,
    flew out in a swirling spiral towards Suisei. Suisei's eyes narrowed as
    she jumped up, dodging the attack. She landed back on the ground and
    narrowed her eyes. "What will that do, Princess of Kinmokusei? Face it.
    The Solar System Sailorsenshi cannot help you. Sailormoon cannot help
    you. Your precious Starlights cannot help you. Face your destiny and
    hand over the throne to me."
    "I cannot.." Kakyuu lowered her stare to Sailormoon's unmoving form,
    then closed her eyes. "I have my duty as heir to the throne of
    Kinmokusei. To protect the people living within it. Just as Sailormoon
    has the duty to protect the star called Earth." Kakyuu raised her head,
    opening her eyes slowly. "I do not know what Kasei spoke of when she
    said what you two really came here for, but if this indeed is not it,
    end this madness. Sailorstarkasei. I can't allow my planet to be
    destroyed, nor can I allow for you to continue with this rampage of
    hurting everyone."
    Suisei raised a brow. "Are you trying to fight me with words? Are you
    that weak? Do you finally realize you cannot defeat me?"
    Kakyuu closed her eyes again. 'Fighter.. Healer.. Maker.. Lend me
    your power..' She took a breath. "Starlights Royal Straight Flush!"
    Suisei snicked as the 'tarot cards' zipped over to her. Sha raised
    her chain, eyes glowing as she stared at Kakyuu. Her snickers turned
    into inane laughter and her body was lifted into the air, partially.
    "Hahaha.. Kakyuu.. You can't defeat me! Not with anything you bring!"
    Before Suisei could continue, the attack shattered the chain, causing
    Suisei's eyes to turn back to their normal shade and for her to
    collapse back onto the ground.
    'Was that it?' Kakyuu blinked. 'Was her chain her source of power..?'
    "Mm.. Hehe.. So I see you found my pain power source. Smart, dear
    Princess. I stored Healer's energy in there from when I first attacked
    her. Hers' and the portions of energy I could take from Uranus and
    Neptune. And from Maker who I HAD put out of the game.. I took those
    four Senshi out of the game and used their energy to destroy you. The
    thoughts they had in the back of their minds to stop following everyone.
    Stop following their 'leaders'. Do you really think Healer and Maker
    agree with everything Fighter says and does? Do you really think Uranus
    and Neptune agree with everything Sailormoon says and does? No, of
    course not. In reality they do, but in their minds and hearts they
    disagree. They want to do things THEIR way. All Senshi do. Why do people
    like you and Sailormoon force people to do what YOU think is right? Why
    can't Maker decide what's 'right'? She's a smart girl. Neptune has her
    Deep Sea Mirror. She can figure out what's right. Why doesn't she?
    Because of that pigtailed brat she calls her Princess. If only all of
    them would understand.. Kasei and I are trying to get their voices
    heard! Each Sailorsoldier has a weak point and a strong point. But they
    will never be known if people like you and that one over there dictate
    to them what to do."
    Kakyuu stared forward. Did Suisei... have a point? Did the Starlights
    not always want to do what she would say? Did they not want to be her
    allies? Her friends? Her bodyguards? Were they just nodding and
    agreeing?.. Her hands turned into fists as her stare went back to the
    ground. All this time she thought she was doing the right thing..
    "Kakyuuhime.. don't buy what she's saying.. Seiya and.. Yaten and..
    Taiki.. They truly care about you.. They wouldn't have gone this far
    with you if they didn't.."
    Suisei turned around in a rage and Kakyuu looked up, hope refilling
    her ruby colored eyes. Sailormoon was back on her feet, her Tier in
    hand. Held rather tightly.
    "They truly love you, Princess.."
    "The most beautiful..shining..star.." Kakyuu breathed, nodding.
    "Curse you, Sailormoon.." Suisei took a step back. She felt
    unprotected without Kasei around.
    "This isn't really what you want, Suisei. You just think it is. Why?
    I don't know.. You're made to believe it. Fight it! Kasei was able to
    fight it.. Why must you be so stubborn?!"
    'Yes.. I am being stubborn.. I have all this rage from--'"No! Now that I'm this far.. I can't back down!"
    'No.. I'm confusing myself!! This isn't what I want!'
    "Urusai! I want to rule Kinmokusei like I was supposed to way back
    when! And I want the so-called Princess dead.. And I want
    Sailorstarfighter dead.. And I want Sailormoon dead!!"
    'Listen to yourself!'
    "No!!" Suisei grabbed a hold of her head, closing her eyes tightly.
    Sailormoon and Kakyuu looked to each other before stepping forward, in
    confusion.
    "Suisei..." Kasei whispered from her place across the room. She had
    tears pouring down the sides of her face, down her cheeks. "This isn't
    what we want.. We wanted to be known Sailorsenshi.. We wanted to be
    allies of the Princess of Kinmokusei and allies with the Kinmokusei
    Senshi.. Ever since that time.. Our minds have been twisted to do
    nothing but kill them.. Ever since Galaxia..."
    "Kasei! Urusai!!" Suisei covered her ears, the tears beginning to
    flow down her face as well. 'I've been living a lie.. Everything.. All
    of this.. All of this is a lie!!!'
    From the hole which was still in the ground from when the Lights
    disappeared earlier, the three poked their heads out holding onto each
    other as they watched the scene in confusion. The signs of Mercury on
    their necks were gone. When Suisei's chain was broken, so was the spell
    that had knocked Healer and Maker unconscious, and was sending Fighter
    teetering in that direction.
    "Fighter.. What..?" Maker started. Fighter didn't reply. She stared
    in horror at the scenes that unfolded, Suisei's words about being a
    leader ringing in her head.
    'I haven't been hard on these two.. Have I?'
    "Suisei!! Umichan! Snap out of it! Look at what we've created..!"
    *"Umi! Why is the sky all black..?"
    "I don't know, Kagi.. Daijoubu! I'm sure the Kinmokusei Senshi will
    protect us! They always have before!"
    "Sou ne.. You're always right, Umi!"
    "And one day.. We'll be able to fight alongside them.. And protect
    this star!"
    "...Our Princess! Our Princess Kakyuu! Where is she going?!"
    "Nani?!"
    Two raven haired girls looked up into the sky as a ruby shooting star
    flew across the sky and disappeared.
    "Princess..! Iya! Matte!! The Starlights are leaving too!! Why are
    they abandoning us?! Umi?!"
    "I.. I... I.." The two continued to watch the sky in horror as three
    more shooting stars, colored red, blue and green, flew off in the same
    direction as the ruby one.
    "Princess! Starlights!! Come back! We are still here! Have you
    forgotten us..?! Or have you abandoned us to die?!" Umi screamed.
    "Kagi!! Those golden spheres..!"
    "....Galaxia..!"*
    "..Sailor...galaxia.. Sailorgalaxia.." whispered Suisei, her stare on
    the ground. Kakyuu and Sailormoon could only stare. Neither one having
    a clue what was going on. "I loved Kinmokusei.. But now..."
    *"Everyone's suffering..! Everyone's screaming!! I'm scared! Where
    are we going to go!?" Kagi clung onto Umi's arm, tears flowing from her
    eyes as the two hid in a well in the woods, watching the scenes unfold
    in front of them.
    Animates were killing their friends. The civilians. Everyday people,
    people of the palace. And Kakyuu and the Starlights were no where in
    sight.
    "They abandoned us.. Those... Those.. WE TRUSTED THEM! KAGI! Is this
    how they repay us..?! Allowing us to die...!?"
    "Please don't shout, Umichan.. I just wanna stay here.."
    "Okay.. Don't be scared, Kagi."
    "Should we henshin and help the fight?"
    "Why bother? If the Starlights fled it means they knew they'd lose.
    So what chance do we have?"
    "I don't think this is very fair..."
    "Neither do I. Daijoubu, sister. If we're the only survivors, we'll
    seek our revenge somehow."
    "Promise?"
    "..I, Sailorstarsuisei.... Promise you. We will find the
    Sailorstarlights and their Princess, and show them what it's like to
    have people you love and care about die in front of your very eyes..
    Then we'll take control, Kasei."
    "Why would they pick us?"
    "Because we wouldn't abandon our planet! That's why! We're supposed
    to protect this star now.. Because they're too scared to! They're not
    real Sailorsenshi!!"
    "..Umichan.."*
    'Do I dare keep that promise...?'
    How can I not? I PROMISED Kagi..
    '..Will it mean the lives of those girls..?'
    I PROMISED Kagi.
    'Do you know why they left?'
    I-- ...
    I am Sailorstarsuisei. And I have no idea what I am doing.
    _____________________________________________________
    end of part 24.
    I'm sorry if it was confusing.. I write best before school. ;.;
    


	26. Chapter Twentyfive


    Back HomePart 25
    Fighter finally snapped out of her thoughts and pulled herself out of the hole
    she, Healer and Maker had fallen in earlier. Taking a breath, she helped her
    allies pull themselves out of the hole also.
    Suisei was having an internal battle with herself, and the negitive side was
    losing. The tears were now falling profusely down her cheeks, and she was
    clearly unable to stop them. Kasei hesitantly stepped over to her sister, placing
    her hands on her shoulders. "Umi.. We've destroyed half of the palace.." she
    said, a slight chuckle in her voice. "We've knock the solar system Sailorsenshi
    out of this battle.. We've battered and bruised the true Senshi to this planet..
    We've attacked their Princess.. We attacked the..the most beautiful..shooting
    star.. And we live to tell about it.."
    Suisei let everything Kasei was saying sink into her head. It was true, she
    had promised Kagi that she'd seek revenge on the Starlights and their Princess
    for abandoning them when they needed them most. But that was from her
    perspective. From the perspective of the Kinmokuseian Senshi.. Kakyuu had
    gone to Earth. To find the Light of Hope, Sailormoon. The Starlights followed her
    on instinct, being her bodyguards.
    But back on Kinmokusei, people thought differently. Some understood why
    they left, others saw it as betrayal -- as Kasei and Suisei did. To the little
    amount of survivors of the attack, many followed Suisei and Kasei on plotting
    against them if they ever returned. Suisei more than Kasei. Kasei was quiet and
    never took part in most of the participation. Until the day the Starlights
    returned. Suisei had forced her to promise that she would help her in killing the
    Kinmokuseian Senshi. But it was never her true intention.
    And it was now, finally, that Suisei was realizing this. Her source of negitive
    energy had been destroyed, and she was empty of emotions. For the first time
    since the Starlights left after their Princess, Suisei saw them as good people.
    Defending their Princess and their planet from those who dared harm it.
    "I see.. I've made a mistake." Suisei chuckled, trembling.
    "Umi.." Kasei blinked, feeling tears go down her cheeks as well.
    "Gomen. At one point we wanted to be just like them.. The next thing we
    knew we followed them to earth and nearly killed them." She shook her head,
    immediately going down to one knee and bowed respectfully to the four soliders
    of Kinmokusei, who stared in confusion.
    Sailormoon watched in total confusion, wondering how her mind could have
    gone from so evil to so guilty in less than a minute. it didn't make sense.. and
    because of that, she wasn't so certain that she was fully healed. So, she raised
    her tier up and took a breath, closing her eyes. "Silver Moon.. Crystal Power..!"
    Suisei didn't move, she allowed the bright light to consume her, getting rid of
    everything she had thought of. her negitive thoughts, her anger, her plots for
    revenge, they had all consumed her and her mind, leaving her devoid of any
    true emotion.
    The Starlights walked over to their Princess in confusion, and she looked to
    them with the same emotion written all over her features. She grasped
    Fighter's hand in her own, relieved that this was all coming to an end, at last.
    She smiled slightly in approval as Kasei went doen to one knee and bowed as
    well, to the four Senshi, as well as to Sailormoon.
    "Sailormoon.. Kinmokuseian Senshi, thank you. We're--" Kasei's eyes
    widened before she could finish. Sailormoon turned, only finishing the complete
    cleansing to around more than halfway through. Suisei's mouth opened wide in
    a silent scream of horror.
    A bolt of lightning went right through Kasei's chest, dying out once it did so.
    The girl slumped over, landing in her sister's arms. Her eyes were still open,
    wavering in utter pain.
    "Kagi... KAGI!" Suisei screamed, shaking her gently. "Fight it! hang in
    there.."
    "Who..?!" Sailormoon turned around completly, her breath getting stuck in
    her throat. Those miniature versions of the Starlights.. The Chibi Starlights had
    once again made their appearance. How? It was uncertain. But it was the Chibi
    Healer who had sent the deadly attack through Kasei's body.
    "You..!" Fighter cried, in shock. She could have sworn they were killed by the
    Inner Senshi.
    "Miss me?" Chibi Fighter whispered, sending a laser in Fighter's direction.
    Since Fighter was surrounded by her allies, Healer and Maker jumped in one
    direction, and Fighter pushed Kakyuu to the side with her, gently.
    Fighter pushed herself back up to her feet, pulling her star yell out. "I'm sick
    of you. Star Serious LASER!"
    The Chibi Fighter grinned, jumping upwards and letting the attack hit a wall
    of the palace. Crumbling and cracking sounds could be heard, but everyone was
    too preoccupied to hear them.
    Suisei stared at her sister's unmoving form, the tears silently coming down
    her face. Her right hand reached out, touching her sister's face to reassure
    herself that she was still there, but..
    "Kagi.. Kasei.. I..." No words could follow. Suisei continued to tremble, as she
    placed her sister on the ground, gently. "Is this the punishment we're
    receiving..? Kasei.. You didn't even want to be involved.." Suisei stood up,
    shutting her eyes in an attempt to get the tears to die down. As she did so, she
    could hear the shouts, screams and words passed on between the Starlights
    and the Chibi Starlights as their attacks bounced back and forth as well as the
    words. "..you didn't want to be..." Suisei's eyes opened, slowly, revealing them
    to be glowing bright red as they had done numerous times in the past. "I could
    just.. I COULD JUST KILL YOU!"
    The Chibi Starlights looked up, screaming out of surprise as Suisei let out a
    vicious attack at them. Kakyuu pulled herself up, rushing back to where Fighter
    was standing. "Fighter.. Please, take Sailormoon out of here."
    "Nani?!" Fighter turned, eyes wide. "What about you?!"
    "Forget about me, hurry!" Kakyuu was insistent. Fighter couldn't agree with
    this, she shook her head, but before she could say anything she felt Kakyuu's
    fingers cover her lips. "It's an order, Fighter."
    Blushing, Fighter nodded and hurried over to Sailormoon, grabbing her wrist
    with both hands. "Odango.. We have to get out of here."
    "B-but what about Maker?! And Healer, and Kakyuu-hime?!"
    "I know.. I--" she looked over to Kakyuu her gave her a look. Fighter could
    just nod as she rushed toward the window, dragging Sailormoon with her.
    "Laser!" Chibi Fighter cried, sending a bright, neon colored laser in Suisei's
    direction.
    "Whirlpool!" Suisei screamed, her eyes redder than they first and ever were.
    "Healer! Maker!" Kakyuu cried, as Fighter and Sailormoon leaped out of the
    palace through the window.
    The two turned, about to step toward her but Kakyuu held her arm out, in a
    command for them to stop.
    "Onegai! Get out of here!"
    "But.. Princess! What about you!?" Healer cried.
    "Daijoubu! I'll get out once you do." Kakyuu sent a pleading look to her
    Senshi, hoping it would work. She had to do something, she felt it was
    necessary since she was the Princess of the planet.
    Maker stepped forward, about to protest, but Kakyuu sensed it ahead of
    time. She turned, narrowing her eyes slightly. "It is an order! Sailorstarhealer!
    Sailorstarmaker! It is a direct order!"
    Healer and Maker's eyes widened. They looked to each other, and nodded
    hesitantly before rushing out the same way Fighter and Sailormoon did. Kakyuu
    turned back around, taking a deep breath before stepping towards Suisei and
    the imposters of her allies. She held her arm out, narrowing her eyes. "Kinmoku
    Fusion Tempest!"
    Suisei turned around, her eyes wide open. The attack the Princess of
    Kinmoku sent knocked Chibi Fighter down. her allies were already killed, the
    leader was all that was left. "Princess..?!"
    "I can't leave my planet. Not again."
    Suisei stared at her, her eyes losing their red tint as she turned back to face
    the remaining enemy.
    'And so this may be the end of me..'
    "Water Wave!"
    "Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"
    "Star Serious Laser!!"
    The three attacks collides with each other, making the senders of the
    attacks scream and freeze in horror at what was coming. A large explosion
    came forth, casuing several more walls of the palace to collapse.
    'Starlights.. It was nice to fight alongside you.. One more time..'
    * * * * *
    Fighter, Healer, Maker and Sailormoon sat a good distance away from the
    palace, the three Starlights feeling terrible and guilty about leaving their
    Princess. But it was an order.. But.. Feelings of guilt and anger overcame them
    as they sat in a small circle. Sailormoon felt it, but she didn't know how to
    comfort them. She too felt guilty, and worried about the Princess. The one that
    the Starlights had suffered so much for.. She suddenly stood up, her eyes glued
    to the ground.
    Fighter shot up out of her sitting position and looked back toward the
    palace. It was collapsing completly. Their rooms, their belongings, their
    memories.. everything.. Especially..
    "PRINCESS!!" Fighter ran as fast as her weak body would allow her, diving
    through a hole in the wall before the wall collapsed, disappearing in a puff of
    dust clouds.
    "Fighter!! Princess!!" Maker and Healer screamed at the top of their lungs,
    all hopes and ambitions being left behind and shattered completly as they ran
    in the direction of the explosion. They stopped in front of the palace, looking,
    searching, hoping to find some hole, some window, some anything that would
    allow them access to the inside. They could only find nothing.
    Maker stood there, arms at her sides, tears filling her eyes as she just
    stared at the huge mess of calls and floors and their belongings. Healer
    collapsed onto her knees, staring forward in desperation. She felt so hopeless
    she couldn't even turn to face Maker for support or anything.
    "SEIYA!" Sailormoon screamed, running after her friend with pigtails
    fluttering behind her. She stopped abruptly in front of the palace, behind Healer
    and Maker who could only stare in hopelessness. Everything they had worked
    so hard for.. Everthing they treasured and kept since they first arrived on the
    planet way back when. It was gone. It was all gone. Everything was gone.
    "I don't understand.." Healer whispered, suddenly. "We've fought so hard
    for so long.. Is this the planet's punishment to us..? For abandoning them when
    they needed us.. For taking the appearances of males when Sailorsenshi have
    always been females.. I don't... Is this how they thank us?!"
    "Yaten.." Maker looked to the side, her emotions getting the best of her. She
    bent down beside her shorter ally and held onto her, and Healer replied to the
    action of comfort. Sailormoon could only watch from a few feet behind them,
    tears falling helplessly out of her eyes. "If they are truly gone forever, our
    Princess, our ally, our everything.. We'll.. we'll just..."
    "........"
    "...we'll just start again.. we'll rebuild everything again.. They wouldn't want
    us to be upset.."
    "What else can we do..?"
    "... I don't know. I really...don't...know.."
    "Taiki-san.. Yaten-chan.." Sailormoon breathed, bending down and
    embracing the two Senshi. She felt their loss, their heartbreak, everything. She
    could feel someone's tears dropping onto her arm, but she dismissed it, just
    holding onto the two. "If.. if worse comes to worse.. You always have me.. and..
    and.." Sailormoon's eyes widened. Where were HER Senshi..? Where were Ami
    and.. Rei and.. Haruka and.. Michiru and.. all of them? She lost her grip on the
    two and stood up, rushing to the other side of the destroyed palace.
    "Ami-chan!? Rei-chan?! Mako-chan, Minako-chan?! Doku ni aru no!? Minna!!
    Minna, kotaete!!!"* She turned a corner and found one of the halls leading
    inside the palace was still in tact. Taking a breath, Sailormoon ran forward,
    inside the hall, standing in the middle of it. "Minna?!" Tears fell down her cheeks
    like they had only done when Galaxia had killed them.
    Finally, Sailormoon broke down and collapsed onto the marble floor, tears
    spilling out of her eyes. Her tier fell out of her hand as she kept her place on the
    cold floor, unable to control her tears. Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand on her
    shoulder, caressing it gently.
    "Sailormoon.. They wouldn't want you to cry.."
    Sailormoon lifted her head up, turning around slowly. The hand on her
    shoulder belonged to Maker. "Taiki.."
    "I don't believe they're dead. But until we find them.. We have to be strong.
    For their sake and ours."
    "Taiki.. Yaten.." Sailormoon wiped the tears from her eyes, nodding a little.
    "As I was saying earlier.. if you ever need a place to stay you are free to live on
    Earth as long as you want.. if needed.. and I.."
    "Shh.." Healer whispered, nodding with her eyes closed. "Just calm down.."
    "I... I..." She reached out, embracing the two Starlights tightly as she cried.
    She cried her eyes out, using the pun. The two replied to the action, fighting the
    sensation of hopelessness that was choking the life out of them. The tears
    were quietly making their way down their faces, but they didn't say anything.
    Right now, they just needed comfort.
    Usagi-chan.. Daijoubu.
    Odango.. I'm not sure if I got the chance..to..
    Deep within the debris of what once was the palace of Kinmoku, a figure
    clad in blood and leather moved slightly, but hardly. This figure was beside a girl
    with red, cranberry colored hair, who was breathing shallowly, but not moving.
    This girl was beside two girls with long raven hair, the two holding onto each
    other. But neither were moving or breathing.
    The raven haired girl moved her head up a bit, unable to move any further
    due to the parts of the walls that were piled ontop of her. A drip of blood
    travled it's way down her forehead, and then down her cheek, blending with a
    tear drop that was making it's way down as well.
    It's warm..
    But at the same time it's kind of cold..
    No.. I'm not dying.. I don't feel like that..
    It seems like.. someone's upset..
    Healer.. Maker.. is that you..? And with you..
    ...Odango?
    Oh, please don't cry.. I hate to see you cry.
    I-- Kakyuu... Kakyuu?! Princess.. is she.. is she.. Has she died?
    Did I.. have I failed my mission? Did I not make it to her in time..?
    No.. I can't stand that. I can't allow this..! But I.. I should have disobeyed
    her.
    Am I really what Suisei said? Am I really a terrible leader..?
    I wish I had someone to turn to in times like this.. I..
    I don't know what I'd do with myself if she.. if they..
    ..just.. hold me gently as I break down..
    'It seems you got your wish, Seiya.'
    'What are you talking about? Yaten you don't make sense.'
    'You finally got to go back home.'
    ______________________________________________
    Almost done.. ;.; aol is a mean poo and deleted my finished chapters..-_-; So back to square one. For like, 98% of this fic I had Aeris' theme fromFFVII playing on repeat for added detail. Thought I'd share. Now, wellhappy holidays, minna. ^^
    "Ami-chan!? Rei-chan?! Mako-chan, Minako-chan?! Doku ni aru no!? Minna!!
    Minna, kotaete!!!" = "Ami!? Rei?! Makoto, Minako?! Where are you?!
    Everyone!! Everyone, answer me!!!"
    


	27. Chapter Twentysix


    Back HomePart 26
    Notes: Four more chapters or so! Ahahahahahahaha! Once I'm done I'm
    rewriting the first four chapters though, because back then I had no clue what I
    was doing. And my co-author lost the internet. And it's hard to read, in my
    opinion. So once I finally finish this (after three years...) I'll rewrite those, and
    it'll be done! Yatta! ^^; Arigato for sticking around for so long.
    *****
    Sailormoon stood up, her body trembling a little. She didn't know what to
    think, what to do, what to say. She wanted to help calm her two friends down,
    but how could she help them when she currently couldn't help herself? This
    whole plan was to just visit her friends, and have a relaxing time from the
    stresses and burdens they had back home..
    And then it turned into a nightmare. With those Chibi Starlights, Suisei and
    Kasei torturing her friends, kidnapping her, their numerous attempts to erase
    the Starlights and their Princess from existance.. It was all so terrible. And how
    must the four Kinmokusei Senshi feel about it all? They were the ones that
    invited them. And their invitation, their thoughts, their plans, all destroyed by
    wannabe rulers of such a beautiful palace. 'It had to have been their fear that
    drove them to such a thing,' Moon concluded. 'Because otherwise..'
    She sighed, knowing she could never understand fully what happened on
    Kinmokusei the day Galaxia attacked. Seiya had tried to explain it to her, Suisei
    gave her twisted images on it, Kakyuu had as well. But it was so many different
    perspectives on the same thing. So because of this, it was impossible to get a
    truthful explanation. Not that Seiya's or Kakyuu's were false, but their fear may
    have affected words and actions and thoughts. But no matter.
    "We could rebuild it again, couldn't we?"
    "Taiki.. Are you insane? You know how many people were probably in
    there?! You know how much work it would take, and how tired I am, and--"
    Healer's string of worries were silenced by Maker's simple gesture of a kiss
    upon the girl's forehead. It didn't bother her, it was a normal Taiki gesture now
    that they were back on Kinmoku. Sort of like a way to calm them, them meaning
    Yaten, Seiya and Kakyuu, down or something. Seiya did the same thing
    sometimes, Kakyuu did too. It was a sign of how close they were. Yaten didn't,
    she prefered her quick words to actions. But it didn't mean she didn't do the
    same once in a while.
    Sailormoon, on the other hand, was lost by the small action. She had never
    seen anyone but Seiya be so affectionate. The blonde reached a hand up,
    rubbing her eye to try to stop any future tears from forming, and falling. Then
    she just.. stared at the two Starlights, who were trying hard not to just crack
    under the pressure that they were in. "Yaten.. Taiki.. are you two.."
    ......
    Maker coughed, placing a hand over her mouth. her cheeks were a bit red,
    Healer's face reddened drastically and she jumped up, a shocked pair of eyes
    staring into Sailormoon's sapphire ones. "Usagi! After everything that happened
    and everything that's been said and done all you can do is ask if Taiki and I are
    a couple?!"
    "Yaten. I'm sure she didn't me--"
    "Shut up Taiki, I'm talking!" Healer coughed, trying to hide how red her face
    really was. 'Of all the things to say and of all the times to say it! They are my
    allies not my lovers! Kami-sama, Usagi!'
    Sailormoon blinked, before she giggled a bit, a solemn expression on her
    face as her eyes looked back down to the ground. "Gomen nasai.. I didn't mean
    it like that! I just never saw Taiki-san so affectionate toward anyone but your
    Princess and I didn't know and I was confused and--"
    The blonde had abruptly stopped talking, due to the fact that Healer placed
    a gloved hand over the odango haired girl's mouth. Healer looked up, shaking
    her head a bit. "Don't change."
    Now, the three were standing up, eyes set on the unmoving debris of the
    once great palace of Kinmoku. They were deciding what they should do next,
    yet could think of nothing. Sailormoon gave them the options that she would
    help them rebuild their planet, and that they were welcome on earth if they
    decided to leave. Maker and Healer didn't know. All they knew was that the
    blonde in front of them was a terrible liar. They knew inside she was crying,
    crying hysterically at the loss of her friends. Mercury. Mars. Jupiter. Venus.
    Uranus. Neptune. Pluto. Saturn. They were all gone. Whether she showed it or
    not, they knew. Inside, she was coming apart.
    "Sailormoon.. please don't put that burden on yourself," Maker whispered,
    rather low. "It's best to come forth with your emotions, it hurts more if you
    don't."
    "Hmm? What are you talking about?" Sailormoon turned her head so her
    face couldn't be seen. "I'm all right."
    "You're a liar, that's what you are," Healer replied. "Holding it in like that
    won't change the situation.."
    "Crying like that won't change the situation either!" she screamed, feeling
    herself cracking.
    "Then which do you think is better?"
    'Please stop it,' Moon thought, rubbing her neck in an attempt to relieve it of
    it's pain. "....."
    Maker sighed, unsure whether to continue pestering her or not. She had
    already gone through so much.. she didn't want to add her questions and
    comments to the list.
    "Do you think we should just rest?"
    Healer looked up with a blink, toward Sailormoon. "Sailormoon.. Are you
    quitting?"
    "No.. never. I'll never give up." She took a breath. "They are alive. And
    Seiya, and your Princess.. They are all alive. I believe in them! We're just
    too...too..too tired to think straight.." Moon sunk down to a sitting position, her
    hands over her eyes. She was trembling a little. "You told me.. while fighting
    Galaxia.. they're not really gone unless I give up. So I'll never give up... e...ver.."
    Healer and Maker looked to each other, smiling a little as they nodded. Once
    again, the Moon Princess was correct. So for now all they could do was rest,
    and maybe, hopefully, 20 minutes later, they would try again.
    They would begin again.
    *****
    About three hours after the palace had collapsed, Sailorstarfighter pulled
    herself out of a space between the debris. She fell onto her back on top of the
    cool green grass, and just stayed there, arms outstretched, eyes closed. It felt
    good.. it felt good to finally be free. She was moving around inside the debris
    for a while now, and the cramped up feeling she had was unbearable.
    Claustrophobic even. But now she was on the outside, and it was all right now.
    Until she sat up and remembered.
    Fighter stood up and stared at the wreckage for a moment, no words
    coming out of her mouth, no anything. The only movements she made were the
    blinking of her eyes, her breathing and the beats of her heart. It was over. It
    was finally all over, and yet she couldn't find anyone. Not her allies, not her
    friends, not her Princess.. Was all that pain and suffering for nothing?
    The raven tailed girl begain to slowly walk around the debris, looking for any
    signs of anyone. She was surprised other citizens weren't running rapidly in the
    direction of the corruption. 'There was probably an order for them not to,'
    Fighter thought, answering her own question. She continued to walk around
    until she saw three bodies lying side by side -- sort of, unmoving. 'Ariba..?!'
    She ran forward as fast as she could, putting the pain of her injuries out of
    her mind as best she could. Finally, she collapsed beside the three bodies,
    unsure what to make of the situation. She had collided with Healer, Maker and
    Sailormoon's bodies.
    "Ne.. ne!" Fighter reached out, shaking Maker who was the closest one to
    her at the time. "Taiki! You're all right, ne?!"
    "S-Seiya! You're disrupting my sleep again.. It is you who wakes up five
    hours after me, so it still must be early.."
    Fighter cried out of joy. She was all right. "Mou! I thought Yaten was the
    only one who mumbled crap like that! Taiki, wake up!"
    "Seiya! Shut up and let a girl get her-- SEIYA?!"
    Fighter turned around halfway, seeing Healer's wide lime-green eyes staring
    at her. "Oi! Squirt you're all right too!"
    "You.... we're... YOU GOT US ALL SCARED FOR NOTHING?!" Healer sat up,
    preparing to punch Fighter right in the face. "I'll give you something to whine
    about!"
    All Fighter could do was laugh as she reached out and embraced her shorter
    ally tightly. "I'm glad you're still all talk and no action."
    "No action!? NO ACTION?!"
    "So! Help me wake up Taiki all right?"
    Healer mumbled before hugging her back and nodding. With a yawn, she
    sent a kick into Maker's thigh, hoping she wouldn't have to kick harder in order
    to wake her up. "Damn, she must be so tired."
    "Can you blame me, Yaten? Now what is it that you have to kick me in order
    to wake me.. Seiya!" Maker's eyes widened out of joy, immediately losing the
    feeling of being so tired. "You're alive!"
    "So are you!" The two girls embraced, frantically pleased. Fighter turned
    around again, a sly grin on her lips as she looked toward the sleeping princess
    beside Maker.
    "Ooooh this is going to be fun."
    ".... Seiya. What are you planning?"
    "Nothing!" Fighter smiled. They were alive. There was only one way to
    celebrate it. Even if she were to receive a kick in the face from Uranus later for
    it. She moved a bit closer to Sailormoon's body, leaning in a bit before pressing
    a quick, gentle kiss to the girl's slightly parted lips. She moved back into a sitting
    position ten seconds into it, and folded her arms with a grin as she saw the
    girl's sapphire blue eyes blink open before fluttering back closed. "Ah,
    Mamo-chan.. good morning to you too.."
    Healer winced hearing that name, and looked to Fighter to see how she'd
    react. For a moment her expression turned sour and she seemed like she was
    going to scream or something, but then she took a breath and a small smile
    appeared on her lips before she reached out, pinching Moon's nose and
    covering her mouth. "No, Odango, it's not who you think.."
    "Hmmm. So that means you're a bad kisser," Healer commented, smirking.
    "If she thinks you're Mamoru."
    "....YATEN! I do not kiss bad!" Fighter winked. "You said it yourself, I'm a
    romantic. I aim to please.."
    ".......the images given from that are blinding," Healer replied, shuddering.
    Maker laughed, her first crystal clear laugh in a long time.
    "You brought it upon yourself.. Plus, how would you know how he kisses?"
    "I DON'T! I was merely trying to piss you off.. Damnit you're impossible."
    Finally, Moon started to fidget around due to the loss of air. She finally flung
    herself forward and her eyes were wide open as she gasped for breath,
    coughing a bit before she turned around in a rage. "Chibiusa! Sure that worked
    once but you didn't have to-- SEIYA!!"
    "Damn.. First you call me 'Mamo-chan' now Chibiusa. Am I that
    unrecognizable?"
    "Dear Kami, no.." Moon laughed, launching herself into Fighter's arms as the
    tears poured out of her eyes in joy. "I'm so happy you're alive.. And the
    Princess must be so proud of you!"
    Fighter laughed, embracing the blonde back. "You can't--" her face lost all its
    color, her eyes were wide, no words would come out of her mouth.
    "Seiya..? What's wrong..?"
    "I.. I didn't complete my part of the mission.." she stammered.
    "S-Seiya.." Maker started, unable to believe what was being said. "The
    Princess.. the Princess didn't come out..?"
    "We.. we thought she was with you..." Healer whispered.
    Fighter laughed nervously, in complete denial. She started to tremble a bit
    and her breathing came out in short gasps. "Hehe.. she's probably with Tenoh
    and them.. hehe...it's all right.."
    "Seiya.." Healer walked over to Fighter, placing her hands around her waist
    before placing her head on Fighter's left shoulder. "Seiya..." she whispered, low
    so Sailormoon couldn't hear. "...Tenoh and them.. they are sure...they are sure
    to be dead, Seiya."
    "No. Stop lying to me.. I couldn't have screwed up!" Fighter wriggled free
    from Healer's hold, turning around to stare at the three with wavering eyes. "I
    didn't! I couldn't have.. I.." Fighter couldn't control her tears. She shook her
    head before shutting her eyes, hands in tight fists at her sides. "What the hell
    kind of a leader am I?! I screwed up and I realize it! I realize it!!"
    "Seiya, no.. it's not your fault.." Maker replied, unable to believe any of this.
    Not a single thing. "You pushed yourself to the limit. Repeatedly. You've gone
    PAST the limits.. You crossed the line, you did everything you possibly could and
    more to fufill your part of the pledge to protect her. We all...did..."
    "What do you think the punishment is for us failures?"
    "Yaten!"
    "YAMETE."
    The three Starlights looked up, looking over to Sailormoon who had tears
    pouring down her cheeks. "Sailor...moon...?"
    "You did not fail your mission! You did everything you could and thensome!
    You've improved so much since we last fought alongside each other.. Your
    Princess would be proud.. She would be so proud of you.. I would be if I was
    your princess.. but I am your friend and I am proud and more.. I am glad I was
    able to fight alongside you three once more.. I wouldn't have it any other way...
    You three.. you three are invincible.."
    "And you are the most beautiful.. shining star..." Fighter whispered before
    she collapsed onto her knees in a fit of tears.
    Moon felt new tears form in her eyes as she saw the sight of Seiya unable to
    control herself. "...you always were some kind of a masochist," she whispered
    teasingly, bending down beside her and embracing her. "Sh... no more tears.. I
    don't want to see you suffer anymore.."
    "Odango.."
    "Shhh...don't speak.. I'm proud of you... Yaten and...Taiki are proud of you..
    It's all right.. you deserve a rest, you've fought well..."
    "We are proud.. of all of you.."
    Sailormoon's head jerked up and she and Fighter's heads simultaneously
    turned to the left, as did Healer and Maker's. In the distance, stood nine figures,
    four on the left, four on the right, and one in the middle. They began to move
    forward, slowly, but it still cleared up who the identities were.
    With ripped up, cut up, blood soaked Sailorfukus stood the nine missing
    solar system Senshi and the Princess of Kinmoku herself. They finally stood
    about a foot away from the four Senshi who were trying so hard to consol each
    other. Sailormoon pressed a gentle kiss on Fighter's forehead, as Maker had
    done to Healer before, and stood up, running over to her friends with a bright
    smile on her face, tears pouring out of sapphire blue eyes. "MINNA!!!!"
    Venus laughed as the pigtailed girl flew into her arms. She didn't mind it. The
    two embraced warmly and the other eight Senshi went in for the reunion,
    hugging and laughing and crying.
    Fighter stood up, staring at Kakyuu with tears coming out of her eyes.
    Healer and Maker came up beside her, slowly, and the four just stared at each
    other for a moment, letting the sheer emotion take over the situation. Kakyuu
    was about to say something, but gasped as her three cut up, bruised, beaten
    and bloody Senshi went down on one knee each, their heads down in respect,
    with their right arms crossed over their chests.
    "Sailorstarfighter."
    "Sailorstarmaker."
    "Sailorstarhealer."
    "Reporting for duty, Princess."
    Kakyuu felt warm tears filling up in her eyes, and as she blinked and felt
    them pour down her cheeks slowly, unable to contain them. "My Starlights..."
    she whispered, a smile on her face as the tears continued to pour down her
    face. Just as she said that, the three lifted their heads to face her, just.. so
    happy. it was finally over. It was finally all over. They were finally going to
    spend the time with their friends and their Princess that they wanted to..
    that's all they wanted to do.
    "Thank God.." Fighter whispered, rubbing her eyes with her left hand. She
    blushed as Kakyuu bent down in front of her, taking her hand into her own as
    she had many times before.
    "Fighter... Healer... Maker.. Will you.. will you rebuild Kinmokusei with me..
    one last time?"
    The three stared at her for a moment before they smiled, instantly nodding
    to her question. "Hai."
    "Of course, Princess."
    "When shall we begin?"
    Kakyuu giggled a little, just.. so happy...
    "First, you three are going to be treated.. There is no telling how many
    injuries you all have.." She let go of Fighter's hand and stood up, turning around
    to face the solar system Senshi who were watching them. "And you girls, I am
    so sorry you had to suffer as you did.."
    "Princess, it is all right," Mars said, smiling.
    "You nine will be treated as well.. We are sorry we did not welcome you with
    open arms as we would have liked to."
    "Daijoubu.." Moon smiled, feeling a tear fall down her face. "Everything is all
    right now. We'll help you rebuild your palace, it is the least we can do."
    "Arigato... Arigato, Sailormoon."
    Fighter, Healer and Maker looked to each other, the three embracing just
    out of joy. Pure, honest joy. Nothing could mess up this moment. The three
    stood up, finally the pain of all the injuries coming forth after being pushed
    aside for so long. But they refused to show it to anyone but themselves.
    Everyone had suffered so much, the least they could do was spare them added
    worries.
    "You did great as always, Usagi-chan!" Jupiter remarked, smiling.
    "Now as much as you!" she giggled. "Don't put all the thanks on me, I hardly
    did anything."
    "Mamoru-san is going to be so proud.." Mercury said, a small smile on her
    face.
    "So maybe the wolves aren't so bad, Koneko-chan," Uranus shrugged,
    folding her arms.
    "Haruka!"
    Sailormoon laughed, her first clear laugh since they first arrived on Kinmoku.
    She turned, deciding to go and thank the Starlights for everything, but before
    she could even take a step forward, Saturn let out a shocked gasp and
    everyone turned, seeing a crowd of people hurrying over in their direction, with
    medical assistants in the front.
    "So, it looks like we have no choice but to accept medical treatment," Fighter
    kidded.
    "Seiya shut up and accept it. You know you want it," Healer mumbled.
    "Please.. you two.. We've almost died to protect this planet and our
    Princess.. Can you save the fighting for some other time..?" Maker sighed.
    Healer sighed. "Hai. Gomen, baka."
    "You better be sorry," Fighter laughed.
    "So will you still aim to please? That male doctor seems to be undressing
    you in his mind.."
    "Yaten you sick little hentai!"
    "Stop it the both of you!"
    Sailormoon giggled, smiling. 'Finally.. finally we're at peace.'
    So baby dry your eyes, save all the tears you've cried
    Ohh that's what dreams are made of
    Oh baby we belong in a world that must be strong
    Ohh that's what dreams are made of
    ______________________________________________
    Whew. This one took three hours and 27 minutes to write.And now I gotta go buy cream eggs to rewrite the next part. ^^
    


End file.
